El torneo de shamanes
by sarabi771
Summary: se avecina una gran pelea todos los shamanes se preparan sin embargo podrá surgir el amor en medio de la tempestad
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una nueva saga de shaman King, obvio modificada las edades son alteradas y algunos datos de la historia está narrada en algunas partes en tercera persona como si uno fuese la protagonista de esta historia es de mis primeros proyectos es posible que no guste ya que es muy mary sue pero como dije fue de mis primeros proyectos obviamente los personajes que conozcan pertenecen a su creadora y parte de la trama en la que se basa la historia pero los extras y alteraciones son de mi invención

Estabas sentada en el balcón de tu casa pensando en lo que se avecinaba una gran pelea lo sabías era increíble hasta que punto habían llegado las cosas eras la nueva representante de tu familia, eso no te hacía feliz no sabías que ibas a hacer con eso cada vez era lo mismo lo sabías te obligaban a entrenar duro por esa habilidad te gustaba tenerla pero es decir no eras solo eso o si querías más, vivir ver el mundo, te molestaba de sobremanera ver como se iban transformando las cosas como no se respetaba la vida las noticias todo era injusto a veces entendías por que la determinación de tu prima en ese sentido pero aun así no aprobabas los métodos que ella usaba. Es decir al principio eran tan unidas eso había cambiado.

En realidad no eran primas sus madres eran amigas siempre lo habían sido y de pequeñas lo eran ustedes también al crecer Jeanne cambio mucho tu lo sabías lo sentías pero nunca quisiste enfrentarla hasta que fue muy tarde; sin embargo al parecer ella no te guardaba rencor pero si resentía el que no hubieses decidido apoyarla.

Suspiraste de nuevo sentías ese hueco en el estomago te daba cada vez que pensabas en la situación a la que te enfrentabas recordabas claramente las palabras de tu abuela

 _-eres imposible como que no participaras simplemente no puedes renunciar los otros clanes mandaran lo mejor que tienen tu eres nuestra mejor exponente la esperanza familiar no puedes solo no ir entendiste_

 _-pero es que eso no es lo que yo quiero_

 _-lo que tú quieres lo que tú quieres no puedes saberlo como sabes que esto no es lo que quieres – tras esto salí corriendo y henos aquí_

Diablos porque, porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil vivir con mi abuela no había sido nada fácil a decir verdad cuando perdí a mis padres en ese accidente de avión había quedado a la deriva lo peor vino cuando yo los seguía viendo un día que me estaba meciendo en un columpio vi a mamá ella me dijo que ellos tenían que irse pero que no estaría sola, que vendría su madre a cuidarme que ella era estricta pero que estaría bien lo peor vino cuando en la escuela repetí que mi mamá había venido a despedirse de mi todos me llamaron loca fenómeno fue horrible me cerré por completo hasta que apareció nana mi abuela ella cuidaba de Jeanne sus padres también habían fallecido nos hicimos amigas pronto pero fue muy triste la separación, sabía que nana tenía razón no podía huir de esto como lo hacía de muchas cosas, suelo evadirme cuando no sé cómo llevar alguna situación pero me daba temor si llegaba a ganar siempre con esos poderes viene una gran responsabilidad de pronto empecé a reír quien decía que yo iba a ganar debía haber shamanes mucho más capacitados que yo era tan vanidoso de mi parte pensar así

Por cierto sí soy un shaman lo descubrí cuando tenía 5 años y se presento el espíritu de mamá desde entonces vivo con nana ella me entreno a mí y a Jeanne en las artes del espiritualismo según mi abuela éramos excelentes pero en algún punto Jeanne decidió otro camino si ella ahora es conocida como la doncella de hierro siento escalofríos de oir el nombre si quiera , al llegar a los 11 años de hecho nos separamos actualmente tengo 17 años cualquiera pensaría que ya debía ser independiente pero verán mi familia como se imaginan por las palabras de nana desciende de una gran línea de shamanes una elite por así decirlo somos un clan fuerte como los Asakura o los Tao pero en mi caso al nacer con esos privilegios venían serias obligaciones empezando por esto de ser un shaman, mi espirito era de la clase celestial según lo que nana me había dicho su nombre es Belldandy ( si has visto oh my godness sabes de quien hablo) siempre había estado conmigo me cuidaba y estaba a mi lado a decir verdad ella fue uno de los motivos de distanciamiento con Jeanne cuando Belldandy apareció ella se encelo porque si a diferencia de muchos shamanes yo no busque a Bell ella vino a mí lo cual es raro ya que yo no siento que sea tan fuerte, al torneo que se refería nana es al gran torneo de shamanes sabía que la fecha se avecinaba lo sentí pero no quería participar no le veía sentido al menos para mí el mundo era lo que merecía sentía pena y compasión pero era de la idea de que para obtener algo se debe trabajar y no creía en la exterminación del mal mas si en el equilibrio.

Que quien soy mi nombre es Sara Redbird si es un nombre poco común para el Japón pero es que no soy de aquí en realidad yo solía vivir en california con mis padres al morir ellos nana y yo nos mudamos a Europa pero después de un tiempo cuando cumplí 16 para ser exactas nana y yo vinimos aquí nana dijo que huíamos no se dé que pero me hizo prometer que mantendría mis poderes ocultos hasta que ella lo considerara conveniente; sin embargo no había dejado de practicar era una guerrera bastante fuerte debía serlo Belldandy pese a su aspecto angelical era una guerrera férrea era una espadachín muy bueno y tenía dotes mágicos nunca me explique cómo había un espíritu como ella terminado conmigo cuando se lo pregunte me dijo que mi luz la atrajo no lo entendí en ese entonces e incluso hoy no lo hago, Belldandy es capaz de controlarlos elementos y cuando me fusiono con ella es genial se siente tan libre uno.

-señorita en que piensa- me pregunto belldandy – se le ve preocupada

-como señorita ya lo habíamos hablado Sara solo Sara Bell vamos no es tan difícil – me sonrío

-bueno está bien Sara que sucede que te preocupa

-esto el torneo las expectativas de nana no creo poder con todo además no se qué vamos a hacer tu sabes que Bastian estará ahí no sé si puedo verlo de nuevo y la escuela y todo es tan confuso los shamanes comienzan a reunirse aquí en Tokio lo sientes verdad

\- si el flujo de energía aumenta pero no creo que debas preocuparte por eso y sobre el joven Sebastian el ya lo debe haber superado no

Sonreí aunque era una sonrisa amarga Sebastian era mi ex cuando huimos de Europa no habíamos terminado aunque después yo regrese a verlo lo encontré con otra Katy se llamaba la chica era una niña de nuestro curso me moleste mucho con él, él era un shaman como yo ella también pero él sabía que yo no la soportaba de hecho y cuando los encontré el solo me dijo a eres tú no ves que estoy ocupado me enfade y lo ataque con todo lo había herido mucho más que nada su ego desde ese entonces no habíamos vuelto a hablar pero a mi aun me dolía pensar en el, ni hablar de confrontarlo suspire por mucho el era una razón fuerte para no querer pelear.

-sabes tu abuela en realidad me envió para decirte que debes descansar y que quiere que llegues al colegio puntual que no permitirá retrasos y que te quiere

Suspire la escuela ese era otro mundo donde yo no parecía encajar no tenía amigos tal vez se debía a que ellos decían que era rara por destacar en todo les molestaba eran muy crueles conmigo aunque amaba las clases, verán yo no voy a esas aburridas escuelas donde enseñan matemáticas, ciencias y demás voy a una academia de arte desde niña mostré dotes para eso así que mis padres no desperdiciaron el tiempo y me enviaron ahí nana había respetado eso y me dejaba estudiar arte en lugar de otras cosas, aunque en verdad ella solía decir de cualquier forma eres un shaman así que, qué más da.

Me fui a dormir de nuevo tuve ese sueño yo en una especie de incendio y ese chico, vestido como indio no lo entendía era sexi si pero algo en el no estaba bien no terminaba de encajar al verlo sentía miedo pero no lo entendía.

Me desperté sobresaltada como siempre y me prepare para la escuela me arreglaba frente al espejo cepillaba mi largo cabello morado mientras me ponía el uniforme de danza un leotardo negro con medias rosas y zapatillas, encima coloque un pants azul marino y mi chamarra. Salí de casa con una sensación extraña de que algo iba a pasar pero no entendía que me fui tranquila sin despertar a nana mientras salía de la mansión y me colocaba los patines

-tus maestros dicen que no deberías hacer eso que tienes talento y que si te lastimas por eso sería una estupidez – me dijo Bell mientras me ponía mala cara

\- lo sé pero esto lo adoro vamos no me pasara nada además que daño puede hacer –me miro de reojo pero asintió salimos de casa mientras patinaba rumbo a mi escuela pude ver a varios chicos con el uniforme de la preparatorio que estaba cerca de mi academia siempre me había preguntado cómo sería asistir a una escuela así normal, como mis padres me habían dedicado a las artes jamás había ido a una escuela así sin embargo lo que enseñan en las escuelas normales no me era ajeno ya que nana había contratado buenos tutores pero si sentía envidia de ellos en las escuelas normales haces amigos donde yo asistía solo había competencia. De pronto sentí que alguien me embestía y me derrumbaba al levantarme vi a un chico como el de mi sueño pero él no me causaba temor más bien paz eso era extraño yo solía ser muy arisca con la gente desconfiada si quieren llamarlo así pero este chico había algo diferente de pronto lo supe con él había una presencia eso me consterno debió ver mi cara y pensar que me había hecho daño ya que empezó a disculparse

\- lo siento en verdad lo siento es que me desperté tarde perdón estas bien – me dijo

-si gracias no fue nada tampoco iba viendo el camino lo siento pero aún es temprano no crees digo tu escuela entra igual que la mía hasta las 10 aun son las 9 – sonreí debía ser alguien sumamente distraído pero cuando le dije la hora se puso sumamente pálido

\- no es realmente tarde Anna me va a matar se supone que debí terminar hace horas pero – de pronto me miro – tu puedes ayudarme si tu puedes diremos que te herí y te lleve al doctor si eso no lo remediara pero me ayudara. – lo dijo y ya tiraba de mi fue muy rápido me había quedado helada la gente normalmente no hablaba conmigo me veían raro como si hubiese algo malo en mi nana solía decir que lo que yo tenía no era raro si no que imponía a la gente en especial a los muchachos cual fuera el caso este chico no estaba intimidado y parecía no tener inconveniente en arrastrarme con él a donde sea que fuésemos con tanta urgencia.

 **Yoh Asakura**

Estaba desesperado la ruta nueva de entrenamiento de Anna era muy larga de no ser por esta chica estaría perdido pero si la llevaba conmigo Anna podría inhibirse tal vez y eso la haría no matarme es decir sabía de sobre manera que el entrenamiento era necesario desde luego el torneo de shamanes no era cosa sencilla entonces al ver de nuevo a la chica que arrastraba conmigo a mi locura note algo ella era un shaman su espíritu venía oculto detrás de ella se veía que ella notaba que yo era un shaman también pero el que no me atacara tal vez significaba que no quería pelea además ella no se veía peligrosa más bien parecía muy confundida

Seguí tirando de ella ya casi estábamos en casa al llegar note de inmediato el aura de enojo que se respiraba Anna debía estar furiosa.

Al verme llegar me plantó una bofetada bien fuerte en la cara.

-se puede saber quién demonios eres tú y que haces con mi prometido de la mano – pensé que la chica empezaría a temblar como lo hacia Tamao cuando Ana la amenazaba pero solo suspiró

-veras este joven me atropello mientras corría pero como me lastimó me llevo al doctor y como aún me sentía mal saliendo de ahí se ofreció a acompañarme a mi academia pero dijo que debía venir antes a casa que era importante no quería importunar así que con permiso

La chica me soltó y comenzó a alejarse de pronto paso algo insólito Anna la alcanzo

-lo siento es solo que Yoh suele ser muy impulsivo mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama y el tonto que te tiro es como ya dije mi prometido Yoh Asakura

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Sara Redbird


	2. Chapter 2

(Pude ver como Anna se encogía ante la mención del apellido sabía lo que pensaba era bien sabido que la familia Redbird era una poderosa estirpe de shamanes así como de otros habilidosos no sabía que su hija estuviera aquí para el torneo sin embargo para mi sorpresa Anna no se mostro hostil con esta chica sino que fue sospechosamente amable con ella eso me preocupo aun más)

-bueno si Yoh te prometió acompañarte lo hará es lo menos que puede hacer después de herirte – tras esto volteo hacía a mí y me miro de manera extraña – y sobre lo otro Yoh ya aclararemos cuentas debes irte o llegaras tarde.

Tras esto me dirigí a la chica

-Sara verdad – ella asintió –como ya te dijo Anna yo soy Yoh mucho gusto oye gracias por no delatarme con ella –me sonrío

-al principio lo iba a hacer pero después del golpe creí que sería lo mejor –me dijo –por cierto como se llama tu espíritu

Sonreí así que después de todo si lo había notado

-su nombre es Amidamaru – de pronto pude ver como aparecía mi amigo atrás de mi

-Amo Yoh - volteo y vio a mi interlocutora e hizo una reverencia – un placer conocerla señorita Sara

\- el placer es todo mío vaya un samurái debes ser un shaman muy fuerte – me dijo más no en un tono de competencia más bien de admiración

-te molesta si pregunto cómo se llama tu espíritu – ella sonrió

-Belldandy muéstrate por favor- tras esto apareció tras ella una chica como de unos 20 años muy guapa rubia de ojos azules y cabello muy largo iba en una cola de caballo junto a ella aparecía una aura que parecía formar parte de ella – ella es Belldandy y hollybell es una manifestación de Belldandy su lado angelical por así llamarlo

Suspire asombrado – ese es un espirito de nivel muy alto es impresionante

Me miro con mala cara – ella no es solo un espíritu es mi amiga –le sonreí ella no era uno de esos shamanes que veían a su espíritu acompañante como herramienta eso me agradaba

-lo siento Amidamaru tampoco lo es para mí el es mi amigo también por cierto donde es tu escuela no usas mi uniforme así que a donde te llevo

\- cierto estudio en la academia de arte, danza y música está cerca de tu escuela creo porque siempre veo a tus compañeros pasar cerca – me dijo parecía estar bien

De pronto vi a lo lejos a Manta venía corriendo hacía mi

 **Sara Redbird**

Estaba disfrutando hablar con Yoh hace mucho que no platicaba con alguien que no fuese un compañero alguien con quien no tuviera que competir era reconfortante eso era algo de lo que echaba de menos por lo que me dolía haber perdido a Sebastian de pronto vi que alguien venía corriendo hacia nosotros parecía un niño pero al acercarse note que usaba el mismo uniforme que Yoh pero era muy pequeño

-Yoh donde te metiste se supone que debías usar otra ruta de entrenamiento Anna te va a matar y...- de pronto el chico me prestó atención se sonrojo y le pregunto a Yoh

-Yoh sabes quién es esta chica

Vi que Yoh asentía mientras a mi me entraban los colores

-si es Sara Redbird – dijo Yoh con naturalidad

-sí pero sabes quién es – Yoh lo miro extrañado – es la bailarina titular de la ADM por dios y tu hablándole como si nada – eso me hizo reír primero la cara de extrañeza de Yoh y la exasperación de su acompañante

-de verdad eres una bailarina titular – me pregunto Yoh

-sí pero la verdad no soy tan buena – dije yo

-bromeas verdad yo te he visto eres impresionante y cantando también eres única nunca he podido ver si pintas pero en danza y canto eres increíble y recuerdo que diste un concierto de piano hace poco solo que no pude asistir por mis clases extras

-wow eres famosa – me dijo Yoh normalmente eso me hacía sentir incomoda pero con él y este chico era tan normal la situación se sentía tan natural que sonreí

\- no yo solo creo que he tenido suerte – les dije

El chico bajito se sonrojo de nuevo –soy un tonto mi nombre es Manta Oyamada es un placer conocerla señorita Sara

-el placer es mío pero llámame solamente Sara no me gusta eso de señorita ni cuando lo hace Bell –dije mientras señalaba a Belldandy

\- es un gusto conocerlo joven Manta –dijo esta muy educada como siempre

\- ye eres una shaman también wow hay algo en lo que no seas buena – me pregunto

-basta Manta la agobiaras además creo que ya llegamos –dijo Yoh mientras miraba el enrejado de mi escuela

\- si es aquí –dije me despedí de ellos y me dispuse a entrar cuando oí la voz de Yoh de nuevo

-oye tienes planes para comer hoy – eso me sobresalto

\- no que yo sepa nana tiene que arreglar unas cosas así que estaré sola –conteste

-entonces nos veremos aquí como a las 3 sales a esa hora también no- asentí aunque a decir verdad mis clases terminaban antes - bueno pues nos vemos al rato comerás con nosotros creo que le agradas a Anna y sería genial que tuviese amigas además somos amigos ahora

Sonreí de nuevo amigos eso era tan raro nunca los había tenido estaba muy entusiasmada tanto que no me importo como mis compañeras de clase me miraron cuando el maestro elogio mi habilidad con el violín ni cuando en clase de canto logre agudos que los demás no alcanzaban y hablaban de mi a mis espaldas el día paso veloz y pronto dio la una a decir verdad yo salía a esa hora pero siempre me quedaba ya que en la escuela había una alberca en la cual me encantaba estar practicaba para mí porque nadar me hacía sentir libre lo único que se le comparaba era cuando yo y Bell nos fusionábamos y podía volar , siempre iba a la alberca y mientras nadaba Belldandy me tomaba el tiempo la hora y media transcurrió veloz y al dar las tres salí para toparme con Manta e Yoh en la reja esperando por mi

-hola de nuevo chicos – salude – nos vamos

-no falta Anna – dijo Yoh

-ella asiste en la misma escuela que ustedes – pregunte

-si- respondió ella que venía llegando me miro y sonrió de nuevo era muy amable conmigo eso me gustaba pero notaba que tal vez esa no era la forma de actuar que tenia normalmente ya que Manta la veía extrañado

-bueno y que vamos a comer – pregunte

\- eso depende del par de tontos - me dijo Anna mientras señalaba a los chicos

-ellos cocinan –pregunte extrañada

\- si al menos Yoh siempre lo hace es parte de su entrenamiento como Shaman – me dijo

\- o vaya – había notado en Anna poderes también solo que no distinguía la naturaleza de estos no se sentían como los Yoh o Manta si no diferentes.

-bueno pues vámonos date prisa Yoh muero de hambre – tras esto Yoh y Manta salieron corriendo –eso me consterno

-porque corren-pregunte

-porque la cena debe estar lista cuando lleguemos ellos lo saben sino habrán fallado –la naturalidad del tono de Anna me hizo reír se parecía a la personalidad de nana pero nunca creí que alguien tan joven pudiese ser así

Caminamos a través de un parque y pude ver que de hecho su casa estaba muy cerca de la mía al llegar vi que Yoh estaba sirviendo la cena al parecer lo habían logrado comenzamos a comer y el tiempo paso rápido después Manta se despidió al parecer tenía muchas clases extras.

Mientras tomábamos el postre

-Te puedo pedir un favor- me pregunto Anna

Asentí aunque no sabía que podía querer de mí

-se que tal vez es tu enemigo y todo pero quiero saber si me ayudarías a entrenar a Yoh para que se convierta en el futuro shaman King – me lo dijo sin titubear mientras hacía una reverencia eso me hizo reír de nuevo pude ver que ese no era un comportamiento normal en ella ya que Yoh la miraba de ito en ito sin dar cerdito a sus ojos

-no es mi enemigo al menos yo no lo veo así y claro que te ayudare a entrenarlo

Pude ver a Yoh más confundido

-pero tú no piensas participar – me pregunto

-sí pero eso no me impide ayudarte además el torneo es importante para nana no para mí realmente.

Desde aquel día todas las mañanas me encuentro con Manta y Yoh corro el circuito que Anna le ha colocado y juntos practicamos combate cuerpo a cuerpo después me dejan en la escuela y pasan por mí

Nana está muy feliz de que tenga amigos no parece molestarle en lo absoluto que sean mis enemigos al contrario dice que al menos así me relaciono con las personas adecuadas ella y Anna se gustaron al instante no cree que Yoh sea una gran influencia para mí pero me deja estar con él porque sabe que Anna nos controlará.

Llevamos aproximadamente 3 meses con esta rutina Yoh y yo ahora nos conocemos muy bien de hecho ellos conocen casi todo mi pasado a excepción de Bastian la verdad no quiero volver a hablar de él eso duele mucho el engaño el sentirse desechable no es una experiencia agradable.

Yoh me comento una experiencia que tuvo con un joven que también quiere ser Shaman ahora con él lo conocí la última vez que estuve en su hogar su nombre es Ryu es lo más extraño que he presenciado es decir es viejo para estar con ellos tendrá como veintitantos seguro y además su estilo es único sería la forma de definirlo para no ofenderlo, pero es una buena persona salvo que me pidió que saliera con el cuándo me conoció, cosa que Ana arreglo con una gran bofetada he notado que mi amiga por mucho suele resolver muchos problemas así es muy fuerte ahora sé que poder tiene es una poderosa sacerdotisa la crío el clan de Yoh eso lo explica su poder y como ella es un gran impulso para Yoh es genial tener amigos cuando estoy con ellos casi puedo olvidar como me hace sentir perder todo.


	3. Chapter 3

El día de hoy se supone que veré a Yoh es tarde hoy tenía una nueva ruta de entrenamiento al parecer Anna creía que necesitaba ser más fuerte aun dice ella que hace poco se enfrentó con un shaman muy fuerte antes de que ella estuviera aquí se enfrento al heredero de los Tao se por mi abuela que sus habilidades son muy buenas nunca los he conocido pero se supone cuidan de china eso te pone a pensar mucha de la historia de china está teñida de odio rencor traición y asesinatos si esa familia tiene algo que ver me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

Vi a Manta pero vi como se estremecía al ver a otro chico uno de cabello azul peinado como en punta con ojos dorados no era mal parecido usaba un uniforme extraño era de preparatoria también no cabía duda pero como pude constatar era de una escuela privada eso me preocupo detecte de inmediato que era un shaman solo que no percibía a su espíritu Bell no se hizo esperar al instante entro en mi cuerpo para protegerme siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en problemas

-que sucede Manta estas bien –pregunte con mi voz fusionada ya con Bell

-sí pero deberíamos irnos ese de ahí es Len Tao y no quiere competencia te va a atacar o a retar – me dijo el preocupado

\- de ser así tendrá lo que quiere no voy a huir soy una guerrera aunque no lo parezca Manta y si es enemigo de Yoh también debe ser mi enemigo –conteste sentía a Bell molesta esto le fastidiaba ella no era amiga de la violencia pero detestaba a este tipo de shamanes siempre buscando bronca

De pronto al aproximarse hizo estallar mi ira más que la de Bell

-mira qué curioso encontrar shamanes con tan buenas herramientas desperdiciadas es realmente penoso sobre todo a tan poco del torneo

-Belldandy no es una herramienta es mi amiga y ahora si sabes lo que te conviene te vas a esfumar de mi vista intento de ser humano

Eso le molesto al parecer esperaba una conducta cordial como la de Yoh ante los problemas la mía no era por nada ni parecida yo soy explosiva y cuando las cosas no me parecen las corto de tajo y el era algo que no iba a pasa por alto

-como me llamaste niñita – me pregunto furioso

-tienes razón no eres ni un intento eres un patético intento de shaman así que si tratas a tu espíritu como herramienta debes ser una persona inferior ahora apártate – tras esto me moví a una gran velocidad cargando a Manta y alejándome de ahí no huyendo solo poniéndolo a cubierto el chico me siguió con la vista divertido empuñando su cuchilla

-yo soy el patético tu eres la que huye –me dijo

\- no huyo es solo que a diferencia de ti yo respeto la vida y a los demás pero al parecer esos son conceptos demasiado duros para tu entendimiento. Así que si lo que quieres es arreglar al parecer tu ego insaciable te veré en el cementerio afuera de la ciudad a la media noche no quiero testigos de tu incompetencia.

Tras esto salí caminando segura de que no me seguiría había lanzado el desafío y si era como decía Manta vendría y ya lo pondría yo en su lugar.

-Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo es decir ese chico venció a Yoh es realmente muy fuerte

-el problema mi querido Manta es que ese chico nunca ha tenido una buena dosis de derrota solo se la vamos a dar no te preocupes

Tras esto seguiste tu camino con Manta.

 **Len Tao**

Viste alejarse a esta nueva rival era fuerte no te cabía duda no habás distinguido del todo la esencia de sus espíritu era diferente a Bason pero no lograbas identificar que era qué clase de fantasma poseía eso te molestaba, te había llamado incompetente y patético como se atrevía ahora más que nunca querías verla derrotada humillada eso merecía como se atrevió

-señorito está usted bien –pregunto Bason

-si es solo que creo que encontré una nueva rival Bason –sonreíste esto sería interesante aunque estabas seguro de que vencerías.

 **Sara Redbird**

Estabas cenando con los Asakura últimamente pasabas más tiempo con ellos que en casa a nana la tranquilizaba ya que ella debía dar sesiones constantes de otras cosas a decir verdad se había puesto de acuerdo con los abuelos de Yoh y te había dejado vivir con ellos mientras llegaban los shamanes que eran alumnos suyos del extranjero venía una chica Nicole Ferre y otro chico llamado Isac Valtimore, la chica era francesa y el chico austriaco o algo así los habías visto un par de veces eran buenas personas con espíritus poderosos elementales de hecho el de ella era una especie de elfa de la luz y el de él un espíritu de la tierra eran muy fuertes en batalla pero por el momento al no estar nana estabas con tus amigos todo el tiempo la cena había sido muy tensa ya que Manta en cuanto llegaron les dejo caer la bomba a Yoh y Anna.

-no quiero ser entrometida pero ese chico en verdad es fuerte estás segura que podrás con el – pregunto Anna no me lo decía pero la sabía preocupada

-si lo estoy créeme lo derrotare además no me gusta la gente así que cree que todo en la tierra es un arma porque no poder convivir nada más

-yo opino igual pero aun creo que no deberías ir sola en verdad es muy poderoso – dijo Yoh tu habías dicho que agradecías que quisieran ir pero que preferirías que no que confiaran en ti

-estaré bien Yoh en verdad volveré antes de la una –

Tras esto te preparaste llevabas tu espada una especie de combinación entre sable y florete, al igual que un báculo que usabas con Belldandy esperabas no requerirlo pero no sabías que tan bueno sería este shaman. Te colocaste tu uniforme de batalla que era un jumper negro y amarraste tu cabello en una cola de caballo sabías que si salías herida tendrías que explicarlo a tus maestros en la academia así que no podías salir muy herida tenías que acabarlo rápido.

Estabas lista al verte Manta soltó un suspiro -vaya luces diferente así- te dio risa el solo te había visto en tu uniforme de la escuela o en atuendos por todo diferentes

-supongo que tu aunque te diga que no vendrás cierto – preguntaste y Manta asintió -bueno de ser así te molesta si te cargo voy a ir patinando así que súbete a mi espalda

Lo hizo de inmediato aunque se sonrojo tu veías a Manta como un hermanito nunca habías tenido así que para ti cuidar de él era natural al llegar al cementerio le dijiste a Manta que se acomodará lejos de lo que sería el área de batalla e iniciaste tu posesión

-Bien Bell estamos listas oye mañana tengo ensayo de coreografía tenemos que evitar que nos hieran de gravedad ok

-sí pero no debiste retarlo es fuerte

-tú querías dejarlo ir por ahí causando estragos – preguntaste

-no pero

-pero nada era necesario así que vamos ay no vaya fanfarrón que desperdicio de poder espiritual –dijiste en cuanto lo detectaste venía encima de un caballo fantasmal sin duda otra posesión. Al verte desmonto y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa tan sobrado de si mismo estaba que te enfurecía más

-bien ahora veamos cuando patee tu trasero dejaras de causar estragos quieres al menos a los que quiero y eso incluye a Yoh Asakura te quedo claro –lo amenazaste

-bueno en cuanto yo gane esa herramienta que tienes será mía – dijo refiriéndose a Belldandy

-vas a caer presumido dijiste

Se lanzo al ataque pero era muy lento lo notaste al esquivar su primer golpe pero notaste que no peleaba al 100 % eso te molesto

-muy bien mira si vas a jugar a ver cuánto duras es tu problema yo me aburro y mañana tengo ensayo así que Belldandy aquí vamos eclipse de sangre – ese por mucho era uno de tus mejores ataques consistía en crear una ilusión en la cual el contrincante pensaba que atacabas por enfrente pero no lo hacías sino que el golpe venía por abajo y de esquivarlo a velocidad lo golpeabas desde arriba dejándolo gravemente herido este golpe había sido el que le habías lanzado a Bastian la última vez que lo viste después de que te engañara

Len hizo lo que tu pensabas esquivo y se topo de lleno con el golpe que venía de arriba sin embargo su poder espiritual debía ser alto ya que soporto el impacto sin embargo no se veía en condiciones de ganar un golpe más y esto acabaría

 **Len Tao**

Ese golpe te había tomado por sorpresa fue muy rápido nunca lo viste venir esta chica era buena pero no iba a vencerte sin embargo habías usado mucho poder en frenar el ataque debiste empezar a lo grande pero no querías jugar un poco y ahí estaban las consecuencias

-señorito está usted bien –pregunto Bason

-si solo que esto será un reto vamos a atacarla con todo Bason estás listo

\- si señorito

\- cuchilla dorada – viste a la chica saltar y esquivar con gran facilidad el ataque eso te enfureció comenzaste a incrementar tu poder guiado por tu odio el combate se prolongo muchísimo lanzaste el puño dorado y el doble puño dorado inclusive usaste la danza de las cuchillas la cual logro herirla más no de gravedad solo le laceraste una pierna pero al parecer para ella eso era grave

Te miro con resentimiento

-voy a estar en problema con nana si fallo mañana en el ensayo por esto ni hablar Belldandy esto se acabó el último golpe –anuncio

-que quieres decir esto está muy lejos de acabar me confié antes pero no va a volver a acabar no lo ves eres historia le dijiste furioso te estaba subestimando eso te fastidiaba

-no lo ves no importa el número de intentos no tienes equilibrio y vas a perder

-no lo creo - la volviste a atacar solo para que ella con una demostración impresionante de rapidez te volviese a esquivar

-vamos Bason danza de las cuchillas- lanzaste con todo tu poder pero de pronto no la viste apareció en tu espalada

-a quien estas atacando – pregunto tras esto te pateo con fuerza derribándote

–como dije antes esto se acabo

-no he terminado aun –dijiste aunque era más tu orgullo lo que te impulsaba a seguir que en si tu poder estabas acabado lo sentías

–si quiera termíname como se debe- exigiste tras esto ella se aproximo a ti

\- no- te dijo eso te hizo enfurecer más sentías las lagrimas de ira en tu cara nunca habías perdido y esto dolía más que cualquier otra humillación

-que pelees conmigo- gritaste de nuevo arrastrándote hasta ella

-que no- volvió a decir aunque ahora su mirada no era de odio si no de otra cosa lastima pensaste eso te hizo hervir en ira lanzaste un último ataque que ella detuvo con su espada tras esto te atravesó con ella

–te lo dije esto se acabo –caíste inconsciente al momento

Despertaste y te sentiste en brazos de alguien se sentía muy bien era cálido y respirabas una paz que nunca habías experimentado

-De veras era necesario traerlo hasta aquí- escuchaste una voz infantil preguntar la distinguías como ese amigo de Yoh

-si lo era no soy una mercenaria y aunque demasiado orgulloso para mi gusto él es un gran shaman y un digno oponente y como tal merece tener una segunda oportunidad para pelear- era la voz de la chica ya no sonaba molesta ni con odio si no llena de dulzura abriste un poco los ojos y viste que de hecho era ella quien te llevaba en brazos tenía alas de ángel de verdad habías errado sobre su espíritu era más especial de lo que pensabas pero donde estaba Bason lo viste de pronto iba flotando junto a la chica

\- estará bien no te preocupes tu maestro no morirá no me gusta matar a mis contrincantes además el es muy fuerte solo quería darle una lección – le dijo la chica no de forma creída sino más bien algo distraída

-gracias por no abandonar al señorito alla –escuchaste a Bason agradecer lo hubieras golpeado pero estabas tan a gusto así siendo llevado por esta chica que no te importo haber sido derrotado

–el señorito no suele ser herido en realidad

Eso hizo reír a la chica

– si eso me pareció pero le sentarían bien más derrotas de ellas aprendemos bien Bason hemos llegado lo dejare en la puerta del hospital lo demás te lo dejo a ti entra en su cuerpo y ayúdalo yo lo restableceré un poco pero no puedo sanarlo del todo

-Belldandy cambio de posesión al báculo -tras esto descendieron y su espíritu entro en el báculo que ella cargaba

–polvo de vida- susurro ella y sentiste como una brisa de energía te inundaba pero aun estabas débil tras esto la chica se acerco a ti y te beso en la frente debía pensar que seguías inconsciente

–fuiste un gran adversario Len ojala madures serías un shaman excelente –tras esto salió volando de ahí con el amigo de Yoh

-señorito está usted bien – escuchaste a Bason

-si Bason gracias –tras eso te desplomaste


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara Redbird**

Regresaste a la casa de Yoh a las dos de la mañana el combate duro más de lo que pensabas aun no te explicabas porque habías ayudado tanto a Len así que fingiste siempre actuar así pero la verdad algo te hizo pensar que el valía la pena por eso lo ayudaste, nana decía que esa era una pésima cualidad tuya ver siempre algo bueno en los demás así que suponías se debía a eso al llegar lo primero que hiciste fue tirarte en la cama morías de cansancio

A la mañana siguiente despertaste y corriste como siempre con Yoh Manta le relato tu aventura y como habían terminado las cosas Yoh estaba orgullosos de ti pero le preocupaba que ahora sus entrenamientos serían más duros ya que Anna pensaba en que tu habías ganado y el no.

Tu salías y practicabas como de costumbre para tus ensayos y tus cosas se venía una presentación fuerte y eso te exigía mas de ti así que casi no veías a Yoh y Anna, Manta ocasionalmente te iba a ver a la academia pero estaba mucho con Yoh apoyándolo para no quebrarse ante la presión de Anna

Hoy era el día de recital de baile que habías preparado tus amigos irían a verte estabas nerviosa además como siempre sentías el odio de tus compañeras por tu éxito. Te estabas preparando para la función

 **Len Tao**

Le habías estando dando vueltas a quien era el Shaman que te había vencido y porque ella te había ayudado no estabas acostumbrado a las muestras de bondad salvo de parte de Jun y eso te perturbaba ella había sido diferente no podías sacarla de tu cabeza ella había mencionado a Yoh Asakura eso te molestaba el que ella lo defendiera a él a ese bueno para nada no sabías ni su nombre y no podías buscarla por ahí no sabías a que escuela asistía y no querías preguntar por ahí por ella en eso estabas cuando

-señorito no es esa la chica que…

Bason no termino la frase debió ver tu cara pero al menos había dado con lo que querías había un cartelón de anuncio de un espectáculo de ballet ella salía en la portada era el lago de los cisnes ella era la protagonista Sara Redbird de pronto todo fue muy claro una Redbird eso explicaba ese poder tan impresionante ella era un enemigo a vencer según tu padre pero el había dicho que ellos no enviarían a nadie

Te quedaste anonadado con el anuncio ella aparecía como la protagonista odette y la antagonista Odile si conocías la obra en tu escuela a diferencia de las escuelas de bajo nivel estudiaban cosas así de hecho existía hasta un grupo de ballet no tan bueno como el de la academia pero bueno en general

-señorito en que piensa

\- en nada Bason vámonos

Tras esto te dirigiste a tu apartamento en el hotel de tu familia hoy era la noche del estreno querías ir pero no querías a Bason ahí algo respecto a esta chica te hacía sentir apenado y no querías lidiar con eso y Bason

-Bason voy a salir espérame aquí solo ven si te llamo

-pero señorito

-obedece Bason

Así lo hizo tras esto saliste y te dirigiste al teatro al llegar viste la cola inmensa que había para acceso gracias al cielo los privilegios de tu familia eran útiles en algo compraste un boleto y entraste en seguida ante la mirada de odio de muchos te colocaste y cuando la viste no comprendiste como una criatura tan delicada te había literalmente pateado el trasero en combate era femenina increíble en el baile su interpretación era perfecta por mucho y no podías quitar los ojos de encima de ella, sentías como e l calor subía por tus mejillas y te avergonzabas definitivamente fue sabio no llevar contigo a Bason al término de la función querías hablar con ella no lo entendías pero ese era tu deseo pero no sabías que ibas a decirle todo sonaba mal en tu cabeza la gente se había ido del teatro mientras tu esperabas fuera de su camerino otro privilegio ganado por tu familia solo a l decir tu apellido dijeron pase comenzaste a estar más nervioso así que empezaste a hablar solo

-y que voy a decirle hola me recuerdas me venciste, no eso suena fatal

-mm hola estuviste increíble esta noche, no eso es estúpido

-hola este vi tu rostro en un cartel así que decidí venir a verte, eso suena acosador dios que frustración –soltaste un alarido y escuchaste una risa a tu espalda giraste y la viste te quedaste helado

-qué te parece hola mi nombre es Len Tao y me encanto como bailaste hoy – te sugirió ella ahora estabas rojo

-oíste los anteriores –preguntaste abochornado

-sí y no eran malas ideas porque te atormentas soy la misma de antes es más mira estoy sin producción ahora justo como en nuestro combate –te dijo sonriéndote pero no había nada más alejado de la realidad es verdad que al menos en apariencia estaba igual que ese día pero algo había cambiado en ella no sabías decir bien qué pero se sentía

-porque no empezamos de nuevo Len Tao mi nombre es Sara Redbird y es un placer conocerte sin tener que pelar contigo

Suspiraste aliviado

-el placer es mío y quería felicitarte estuviste increíble esta noche

-gracias –dijo ella sonrojándose

Estabas ahí mirándola cuando de pronto oíste la voz de Yoh Asakura

-Sara estas lista debemos irnos Anna está hecha una fiera dice que tiene hambre

-ya voy, bueno Len fue un placer como ya dije y ojala podamos ser amigos tras eso te beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo la seguiste solo para verla saltar sobre Yoh y como este la cargaba

-estuviste genial lo sabes verdad toda una estrella –lo escuchaste de nuevo ese sentimiento son celos ahora lo sé pensaste

-si estuviste genial Sara nunca vi a una odette así comento otra chica una rubia que venía junto a ellos

-además tu interpretación como el cisne negro fue toda una aparición no sabía que se podían hacer los dos papeles de manera simultanea

-en verdad por eso eres la alumna estrella de esta academia –dijo el chico con el que ella había ido a la pelea –

-vaya gracias son muy lindos y que vamos a cenar

Los viste alejarse y te quedaste plantado sin poder hacer nada


	5. Chapter 5

**Sara Redbird**

Ya había pasado un mes de lo del teatro no habías visto de nuevo a Len pero si habías tenido noticias de él se había vuelto a enfrentar con Yoh y había perdido sabías porque tenía mucho odio y rencor y así no podía ganar los entrenamientos de Yoh se intensificaban conforme se acercaba más el torneo y la llegada de tus extranjeros eso te molestaba no querías estar con ellos nana siempre que tenía alumnos nuevos te trataba diferente

Sin embargo un buen día llego una carta de ella diciendo que no venían siempre que te verían después eso te trastorno pero no dijiste nada hoy habías salido antes que Yoh y te dirigías a la academia cuando te topaste con Len

-hola – te saludo al parecer te había estado esperando

-hola Len que haces frente de mi escuela- preguntaste

\- solo pasaba por aquí

 **Len Tao**

Eso por mucho era lo más estúpido que se te había ocurrido te golpeaste mentalmente

Ella se río de ti

-ok eso es raro como sea me alegra verte sabes te había echado de menos en verdad me gustaría que fuésemos amigos – te dijo

-como tu amigo Yoh –lo dijiste sin pensar

-qué pasa con el

\- es que no me agrada eso es todo –contestaste evitando mirarla

-si a mí tampoco me agrada la gente que me gana – se defendió ella

La miraste y parecía divertida

-el no me venció solo me distraje –te defendiste de nuevo

-si dite eso hasta que te lo creas –contesto – como sea no quiero hablar de Yoh mejor cuéntame que haces de verdad aquí Len

No sabías que decir en realidad ni tú mismo lo sabías solo habías ido a buscarla necesitabas verla eso era todo

-yo mm estoy buscando una actividad un lugar donde entrenar

-y pensaste que el mejor lugar es una academia de artes -te pregunto aun se veía divertida

-que yo sepa también alquila la piscina y vengo a ver eso, el que tu estudies aquí solo es una coincidencia

-vaya así que vas a entrenar más sabes cuándo se iniciara todo

-no pero lo siento esta cerca casi es el momento se avecinan batallas muy fuertes y es necesario prepararse

-suenas igual que nana –te dijo ella

-quien es nana

-mi abuela o demonios es tarde debo entrar a clases te veré e en la alberca supongo Len yo entreno ahí

Tras esto ella desapareció tras la puerta de la academia mientras tú te dirigías a la oficina de esta.

 **Jun Tao**

Estabas en el departamento del hotel que tu hermano había adquirido te intrigaba que tenía a Len tan disperso normalmente nunca habría pasado por alto una derrota como la que le dio el joven Asakura esta mañana el te había dicho que tenía asuntos que resolver y se había marchado mientras tu ponías en marcha tu plan en contra de ese chiquillo que lo había vencido aunque no entendías la actitud de tu hermano nunca había tenido distracciones y está en estos momentos solo podía significar que la derrota lo había perturbado más de lo que mostraba, desafortunadamente tu primer intento había sido vencido por ese mocoso pero ahora esperabas tu carta maestra ya verías que le sucedía a tu hermanito

 **Len Tao**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la llegada de Jun contigo eso hacía más difícil salir para ver a Sara pero no importaba los momentos que pasabas con ella eran invaluables solo que no sabías si lo eran para ella también ahora no iba tanto con los Asakura gran parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaba contigo en la alberca o practicando al parecer esta academia exigía una gran dedicación por su parte ya que ahora tenía un concierto de canto al igual que uno de piano te preguntabas como con todo eso era tan buena shaman por lo poco que habían compartido notabas que su formación era parecida a la tuya aunque ella era muy diferente a ti estaba llena de alegría y de vida por eso te gustaba estar con ella llevabas nadando 1 hora esperando a que se mostrara cuando la viste

-hola Len – te grito en cuanto te distinguió

-hola Sara que tal tu día

\- bien –te dijo aunque sin mucha convicción

-que paso

\- lo de siempre no sé porque no me aceptan no lo entiendo

\- lo que yo no entiendo es porque te esfuerzas en que te acepten eres genial como eres con o sin su aprobación –le dijiste

\- de veras lo crees

\- si son bobos si no ven lo maravillosa que eres – tras esto te sonrojaste

-gracias Len no se qué haría sin ti – te dijo

– que tal una carrera o temes perder contra una chica -La miraste divertido

-mm y que ganare cuando te aplaste –preguntaste

-no se tu dime qué quieres

-ven conmigo al cine – la frase se escapo de tus labios sin que pudieras controlarla siquiera

-como en una cita –pregunto ella

Ahora estabas sin habla eso habías querido decir pero como explicárselo como

-hecho – te dijo pareció notar como hiperventilabas siempre era así con ella no tenías que dar explicaciones eso hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles

-en sus marcas listos fuera – grito ella

Salieron y cuando sentías que ibas a perder usaste a Bason si ahora el te acompañaba notaste que de hecho el podía ser discreto además con Jun en casa eso levantaría muchas sospechas

-hiciste trampa - te dijo cuando llego justo después de ti

-no pusimos reglas –contestaste sonriendo

-bueno don tramposo y que vamos a ver

-qué te parece una película de acción de Bruce Long

-suena bien

Tras esto salieron de la alberca al llegar al cine viste a tu hermana que seguía a Yoh y sus amigos a un callejón

(No se va a rendir y va a salir derrotada)

Al llegar a casa Jun te esperaba y si había sido derrotada

-quiero entender Len se que este chico es diferente causa una impresión en cualquiera pero que te cambio no eres el mismo y quiero entender

Ya no había vuelta atrás si no le decías a Jun ella lo reportaría y En Tao se haría presente tal vez eliminando lo que Sara representaría según él para ti una distracción

-explícame Len estoy esperando una respuesta que paso

Tras esto sentí los colores subir por mi cara no quería compartir esta parte de mi

-bien veras yo, yo conocí a alguien

Tras esto Jun suspiro pude ver esa mirada la odiaba Jun la usaba siempre que pensaba que estaba siendo amable

-con que a alguien y como se llama la afortunada lenny nunca nos has presentado una chica ella debe ser realmente especial si logro capturar tu atención

-no quiero hablar de eso –dije sin convicción

-o vamos Len solo dime como es debe ser preciosa ya que no eres fácil de impresionar es una shaman sabes que tiene que serlo verdad papá no permitiría otra cosa vamos Len solo dime

-basta está bien Jun si es una shaman si es fuerte y si es preciosa estas feliz –dije algo irritado pero sin levantar el tono de mi voz

-casi cuando la conozco

 **Sara Redbird**

Hace una semana que no veía a Len no había venido a nadar lo echaba de menos era genial estar con él me hacía reír era sarcástico y muy diferente a mi sentía que lo entendía sin necesidad de decirnos todo era terrible no verlo Anna notaba que estabas rara y habías fallado un poco en clases eso jamás te había sucedido pese a tus peleas y entrenamientos, sabía que se habían enfrentado a la hermana de Len, el no la había mencionado para nada eso me hizo pensar que tal vez el no sentía lo mismo por mí que yo por él , tal vez yo no era tan importante para él después de todo ese pensamiento me carcomía por dentro

Es triste pensar hoy tuve un ensayo muy duro de ballet me caí creo que me lesione es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en Len sé que esto está mal nana jamás aprobaría que yo fallara tanto yo misma no lo aprobaba quería ya no pensar en él pero las circunstancias tampoco ayudaban es decir su familia seguía mandando adversarios en contra de Yoh por haber derrotado a Len querían exterminarlo a como diera lugar sin embargo el entrenamiento de Anna estaba cosechando sus frutos después de todo ya que no habían logrado nada el ultimo combate había sido contra un espíritu de una ninja ella era la asesina de la familia Tao nos había atacado pero Amidamaru e Yoh la derrotaron

-Yoh no deberías haber gastado el cambio Anna se molestará de nuevo

-no te preocupes Sara de hecho se enojará con Manta porque él es el encargado de las compras

-que dices eso no es justo yo no lo gaste

Tras esto empecé a reír hasta

-oye eso es un muñeco de nieve

-sí lo es pero no es normal en esta época del año es verano

-oye eso es una persona- pregunto Yoh señalando a un chico que usaba ropa muy rara parecía ser de una región donde hacía frío

-deberíamos llamar una ambulancia esta desmayado –dijo Manta

Pero Yoh solo saco una pieza de carne y la colocó frente al chico como si lo pescará el chico reacciono mordiendo la carne e Yoh lo arrojó por el aire

-vaya solo era hambre y ahora qué hacemos con el

-llevarlo con nosotros no hay duda Sara

-Anna se va a enojar no le gustara que recojamos gente de la calle Yoh

-sí pero esta débil además será culpa de Manta

-está bien

Lo cargaron entre Yoh y Manta a casa mientras tu corrías para sacar a Anna de ahí pero desafortunadamente no creyó mucho tus embustes y regreso solo para toparse con que no tenía cena y si a un gordo invitado

-Yoh lo quiero fuera no estamos en una buena condición económica como para aceptar que un desconocido se quede en casa

-pero joto joto no tiene a donde ir – dijo Yoh eso te hizo reír venías después de Anna

-que nombre tan raro joto joto

-en realidad es Horo Horo pero o ya no importa y tu cómo te llamas – te pregunto mientras te veía de una manera extraña como lo hizo Ryu cuando te conoció

Tras esto Anna lo golpeo igual que la última vez con Ryu

-si realmente quiere quedarse aquí tendrá que obedecer todas mis indicaciones y mantenerse alejado de Sara

-con que te llamas Sara es un placer y sobre lo otro será muy sencillo solo dime qué hacer

Tras esto suspiraste y fuiste con los chicos

-está perdido Anna lo va a explotar – todos asintieron de manera lúgubre

Tras esto se acerco con ustedes el chico

-oye se ve que tu hermana rubia tiene un carácter demasiado difícil a diferencia de la otra parece más dulce

-Ellas no son mis

-No somos sus hermanas yo soy su prometida y Sara es mi mejor amiga –tras esto salieron de la habitación


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoh Asakura**

Al escuchar esto el chico se desmorono

-estas bien –pregunte

-si es solo que es impresionante que vivas con tu prometida

-de verdad yo no lo veo así además también Sara esta aquí con nosotros al menos por un tiempo o eso nos dijo nana – el chico me miro extrañado

\- su abuela

-por cierto si yo fuera tu no pensaría mucho en ella Anna no bromea con lo de que es su mejor amiga te hará papilla si cree que intentas algo – comento Manta

 **Horo-Horo**

A la mañana siguiente desperté quería ver a esa chica Sara era bonita muy bonita pero cuando la vi iba de salida, iba vestida con un pants y peinada de chongo se fue en patines la iba a seguir cuando me tope con Anna al parecer ella también salía

-te dije que tenías deberes no te quiero holgazaneando ni molestando a Sara – me levanto y me azoto contra una de las paredes de la casa era realmente muy fuerte y terrorífica no quería una esposa así

-Horo-Horo –escuche un grito era de Yoh

–vamos debemos ir a buscar tu equipaje ahora que Anna salió tenemos tiempo

Mientras buscábamos platicamos

-oye Horo –Horo para que viniste a Tokio – pregunto el chico parecido a mi espíritu

-yo vine para cumplir mi gran sueño

-tu gran sueño es ser artista si es así deberías pedirle a Sara que te lleve con ella a la academia y

-ese no es mi sueño aunque Sara no olvídenlo verán mi sueño es volver a encontrar el balance entre los humanos y la naturaleza por medio de un gran campo de plantas – tras esto vi las miradas de raro que me lanzaban Yoh y Manta

-que sueño tan pequeño –comento este ultimo

-no es pequeño es lo que yo hago por mis queridos espíritus y…

-yo creo que es genial es hermoso querer recuperar algo del equilibrio que debería de existir entre la naturaleza y nosotros –esa era Sara nos observaba y al parecer nos había escuchado

-hoy saliste antes Sara – dijo Yoh

-si el ensayo fue más corto de lo previsto -dijo aunque note que su expresión dejaba ver algo más

-como sea yo creo que es un gran sueño ojala lo logres Horo-Horo me –me dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa una de las más bellas que yo haya visto

Caminamos a casa pero al llegar el ogro del cuento ya estaba ahí en cuanto llegamos nos miro molesta a todos salvo a su amiga

-son imposibles Yoh tu entrenamiento se retraso donde te habías metido y tu dejaste tus deberes y aparte estas molestándola te dije que te quedaras lejos de ella ahora solo por eso harás el doble de tareas quiero que limpies dobles laves y después laves el baño entendiste

Suspire vaya que era un ogro

-Sara como te fue saliste temprano sigue lastimado ese tobillo –vi a Sara estremecerse

-a decir verdad creo que ya está mejor solo que el director no quiere forzarlo eso es todo –dijo ella

-nada de eso ven lo vendaremos y ustedes inútiles empiecen –dijo Anna

Era sorprendente como podía cambiar de ella hacía nosotros con esa chica ella era dulce y gentil y bueno con nosotros

-que tanto ves tarado empieza tus labores

Tras esto corrí y corrí de aquí para allá

 **Yoh Asakura**

-oye no sientes como que Anna está abusando del pobre de Horo-Horo crees que no le agrade -pregunto Manta sin embargo yo solo podía gemir Anna me había colocado pesos en ambas manos y estaba haciendo flexiones esto era muy difícil

-quieres que te ayude Horo –Horo –oí a Manta ofrecerse

-Manta tu única labor es ver que Yoh cumpla con su entrenamiento – tras esto me golpeo con fuerza Anna y a Manta lo lanzo contra Horo –Horo

-ahora muévanse sigan con lo que deben – todos asentimos.

Llego la noche y nos sentamos a cenar mientras Horo-Horo lavaba los platos donde se había preparado la cena

-vamos Doña Anna déjeme ayudarle pobre –dijo Ryu

-no tu deber es estar aquí

-pero Anna tú no eres así sucede algo con Horo-horo que no te guste o algo así –pregunto Sara

\- no me digan que le creyeron todos sus cuentos ese tipo es un shaman y solo puede estar aquí por dos razones o bien participara en la pelea de shamanes o está aquí para acabar con sus rivales

Tras esto vi a Ryu y Manta estremecerse aunque Sara al igual que yo se mantenía tranquila

-ese miserable está aquí para atacar a Don Yoh –tras esto Ryu salió corriendo para encararlo

-ya lo sabía, sabía que era un shaman y que guardaba algo no es así Amidamaru

\- por supuesto no cabe duda que lo es –dijo mi fiel Amidamaru

-si lamentablemente lleva a su espíritu oculto y no sabremos qué forma tiene- añadió Belldandy manifestándose detrás de Sara

-aun así yo no creo que tenga malas intenciones Anna deberíamos darle una oportunidad

-lo están tomando a la ligera como siempre –dijo Anna mientras sorbía su te y Ryu entraba a informarnos que el huésped se había retirado

-está afuera amo Yoh – dijo Amidamaru

-Está peleando de hecho – añadió Belldandy

Tras esto salimos corriendo y lo vimos peleando contra más zombis de la familia Tao eran demasiados

-no se metan en esto soy yo quien debo pelear con ellos – dijo Horo-horo

-no era nuestro enemigo- dijo Anna

-creo que esto prueba mi punto amiga Bell fusión de almas

-prepárate Amidamaru fusión de almas

Peleamos un buen rato pero eran fuertes

-apártense –dijo Sara de pronto

-pero no podrás tu sola –dijo Horo-horo yo tire de él sentía la energía que acumulaba Sara

-Claro de luna –susurro de pronto hubo un resplandor impresionante y derribo a casi todos sin embargo unos pocos lograron esquivar el ataque se dirigían a ella pero Horo-Horo fue más rápido los congelo

-hey gracias chico no estuvo nada mal –dijo Sara

-bromeas verdad tu estuviste increíble fue impresionante yo – en eso Anna lo golpeo

-te lo dije déjala tranquila

Tras esto le explicamos a Horo-horo la situación y resulto que su equipaje no lo había perdido solo lo tenía la policía porque se había colocado como un puesto ilegal de artesanías tras despedirnos se retiro no sin antes darle una rosa de cristal a Sara y ser golpeado por Anna de nuevo

 **Sara Redbird**

-chicos ya me voy los veré dentro de 3 semanas en el estreno de la obra me quedare en los dormitorios de la academia vayan por favor esta vez presentaremos Dracula una adaptación los quiero – me despedí y corrí al teatro toparme con Horo-horo me había hecho distraerme de Len el era mucho más divertido y directo aunque al parecer Anna no lo consideraba apropiado sin embargo me había dado nuevas energías y estaba recuperada y lista para interpretar a Mina

Al paso de la semana logre ver que mis practicas volvían a ser excelentes eso me agradaba la mediocridad no era una opción para mi estaba en la alberca cuando lo vi ahí estaba Len en cuanto lo distinguí decidí que lo mejor era irme no quería volver a confundirme en especial con el estreno tan cerca salí de la alberca sin si quiera mirarlo

-se puede saber que mosca te pico no planeas hablar conmigo – me dijo su tono no era molesto si no confundido

-si no lo sabes no te lo voy a explicar –conteste

Tras esto él se acerco y me abrazo

-ok lo siento es que – se sonrojo y se quedo helado

Lo abrace lo había echado tanto de menos que no me importo nada de mi confusión mi enojo solo quería estar así con el

Dejamos pasar unos minutos solo abrazados así en silencio hasta que

-quiero que conozcas a alguien por eso no había venido es difícil para mí pero quiero que te conozca –me dijo

Sonreí si le importaba era lo único que podía pensar

Tras ese día en el ensayo Len me espero y me llevo a un hotel cuando entramos en su alcoba estaba muy nerviosa el me condujo a la sala y me pidió que esperara

De pronto entro una chica más o menos unos 5 años mayor que yo de cabello verde su ropa era muy parecida a la de él ella debía ser su hermana de la que Yoh y Anna me habían hablado

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Jun Tao como podrás ver soy la hermana mayor de Len es un placer conocerte –dudo

-Sara Redbird y el placer es mío – de pronto me miro de hito en hito y giro hacía su hermano

-eso lo explica wow Lenny con razón debiste decirme quien era es muy guapa pero una Redbird espera a que lo sepan esto es increíble y dios cuanto llevan

Vi como Len se ponía muy colorado y sacaba a Jun de la habitación volvieron al cabo de un rato

-lo lamento perdí el control por un momento es genial conocerte y espera a que veas lo que cocine

Tras esto Jun me llevo con ella al comedor me conto muchas cosas de China y me pregunto sobre la academia de cómo era la vida allí y de que como era mi vida como shaman me pregunto si podía conocer a mi espíritu a lo cual accedí se mostro impresionada con Bell pero todos lo hacían Bell era especial después de la cena Len me acompaño a la academia

-bueno espero no haberte distraído mucho el día de hoy – me dijo él la verdad es que estaba en la 9 nube pero eso él no lo iba saber

-no estuvo bien me ayuda no encerrarme aquí todo el tiempo –le dije

-mm no sé cómo decir esto así que ahí va yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras si pudieras... Si – tras esto se puso muy colorado sentí que Belldandy entraba en mi cuerpo y me ayudaba a besarlo en cuanto hicimos contacto ella se esfumo del lugar al principio me moleste con Bell pero cuando él no se aparto si no que me atrajo más a él comprendí que eso era lo que él quería y yo también

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire vi que él estaba muy rojo y después de unos 5 segundos me dijo

-entonces estamos juntos – no era una pregunta pero sentí que debía contestar

-si –dije muy roja

-genial nos estamos viendo Sara –tras esto me atrajo de nuevo hacia él y me beso muy suavemente después se fue

Los días pasaron con Len a tu lado tu baile había mejorado tus maestros decían que te mostrabas más decidida más apasionada que eso era lo que querían seguías mejorando pronto llego el día del estreno lo hiciste increíble al terminar la función Yoh y los demás se fueron pero no Horo- horo

-hola Sara estuviste impresionante oye yo quería saber si tu quisieras salir conmigo – te pregunto el

Eso te hizo sentir culpable el te gustaba pero no de esa manera es decir era buena persona pero no te atraía como Len

-estoy halagada pero es que ya estoy saliendo con alguien de verdad lo siento –dijiste pero cuando te volteaste hacia él no lo viste triste sino sonriendo

-debe ser un gran chico más le vale cuidarte mucho porque lo vales, hey si pierde su oportunidad házmelo saber puedo esperar por ti

Tras esto el salió corriendo dejándote ahí en tu camerino pasmada cuando Len llego a buscarte te miro desconcertado

-estas bien Sara

-si solo que paso algo extraño pero déjalo no es nada grave nos vamos –pregunte

-si vámonos –tras eso me fui con Len a cenar a su hotel con Jun

-estuviste increíble hoy Sara desearía que no tuvieses que irte en verdad me encanta tenerte aquí con nosotros no puedes quedarte

-te lo dije Jun no la hostigues ella vive con los Asakura no es como si yo no se lo hubiera pedido antes

-a decir verdad lo he pensado y quiero quedarme aquí al menos por hoy para probar – dijiste viste como Len se ponía rojo –no es como si estuviésemos solos si Jun está aquí así que estaría bien no crees puedo hacerlo

-claro que si te preparare un habitación junto a la mía esto es genial -tras esto salió corriendo

-porque te quieres quedar no es que me moleste en realidad me encetaría tenerte aquí de planta pero que paso te peleaste con ellos –

-te lo dije no tiene importancia no quiero hablar de eso además se aproxima el inicio de las batallas quiero pasar contigo los últimos momentos de paz –dijiste mientras te levantabas y besabas a Len

A la mañana siguiente Jun te llevo a la academia y dejo a Len en su escuela el aseguro que pasaría por ti saliendo no viste a Yoh ni a los demás a la salida así que asumiste que estaban ansiosos igual que tú fuiste a tu media hora de nado y al salir viste a Len en la reja esperando por ti se veía algo ansioso más de lo habitual a decir verdad como si esperase que pasará algo importante

Caminaron rumbo a su hotel cuando al pasar por un parque vieron a dos apaches

-así que ha comenzado –dijo el

-eso parece veamos cómo sigue parecen interesantes crees que sea entretenido–susurraste y te aproximaste a los apaches

-escogerán la vida o la muerte no importa que esas dos opciones se aproximen aun así piensan participar en la pelea de shamanes si realmente van a participar nos veremos en la noche anunciada por las estrellas sabrán a donde ir- tras esto se esfumaron

-vaya sí que fue dramático –comentaste con sultura

-te imaginas si andan así por la vida –eso hizo reír a Len

-oye quiero preguntarte algo tu porque quieres ser shaman King – te dijo el

\- la verdad no lo sé solo quiero que haya equilibrio pero no sé si realmente quiero tener toda esa responsabilidad – dijiste insegura –pero ya lo resolveré cuando llegue el momento

Tras esto el te abrazo y siguieron su camino al hotel

Llego la noche y estaban viendo las estrellas

-ve- te dijo cuándo te miro de reojo

-perdón que

-ve te dije son tus amigos y deberías ir a verlos si algo sale mal no los veras mas corre yo se que a ti no te pasara nada pero deberías despedirlos por si acaso –te dijo Len

Tras esto fuiste a casa de Yoh pero ellos ya habían salido en busca de su destino

-hola Anna –dijiste cuando la viste parada en el umbral

-hola Sara creí que nos habías cambiado por completo por él –susurro

-desde cuando lo sabes- preguntaste insegura

-desde que alejo a Horo-horo no quería que te diera molestias lamento no haber cumplido del todo

-no está bien gracias no estás molesta

-no en eso no se manda y aun somos amigas la prueba es que hayas venido- tras esto te abrazo y paso una estrella esa era tu señal lo sabías

-debo irme deséame suerte

\- no la necesitas la tienes – te dijo Anna muy segura

Tras esto te dirigiste a donde sabias te esperaba tui oficial resulto ser un apache muy joven como de tu edad

-vaya - te dijo al verte ataviada y lista para la pelea

-asumo que decides participar –dijo – es una lástima sé quién eres una estrella según se tienes un brillante futuro porque echarlo por la borda –pregunto

-eso no importa –dijiste tú la verdad no hablabas con muchos sobre eso pero si tenías una razón para desear pelear sabías claramente que a tus padres los había matado un shaman cuando entraste en fase de negación como a los 10 te habías dedicado a investigar hasta que descubriste eso nana te aconsejo dejarlo pero querías venganza ibas a encontrar a su asesino y traer justicia a tus padres

El apache te miro divertido

–como sea eso son tus motivos pero como dije antes que desperdicio mi nombre es Nichrome como bien puedes ver soy un oficial en este torneo mi tarea es ver si estas calificada para participar en el torneo de shamanes eso lo haremos por medio de una batalla en la que intentaras vencerme –lo dijo muy sobrado de si mismo eso te molesto

-bien pues empecemos

Intentaste infructuosamente la posesión de cuerpos con Bell pero eso no iba a funcionar

-vaya ni hablar plan B Belldandy concédeme tu alma posesiona la espada

-vaya captas rápido pero que vas a hacer

-esto aquí vamos Bell eclipse de sangre –atacaste pero lo malo de esta forma de posesión es que aquí Bell usaba muchísima más fuerza temías herir a alguien pero el oficial era muy fuerte aunque al parecer no esperaba que tu también lo fueras

\- eso está muy bien pero aun no ganas monada te quedan 10 minutos

-siendo así no me gusta usar esto porque aun no lo controlo pero Bell cambio de objeto posesiona el báculo

-estás segura –pregunto ella

-si aquí vamos confío en ti amiga posesión total –tras esto tu caías en un estado de inconsciencia y Bell te utilizaba como fuente

-interesante espíritu pero aun así el resultado es el mismo –comento el apache

-lo interesante es que creas que ella peleaba a todo lo que daba a ella no le gusta herir a la gente es muy dulce para eso pero yo no y si ella quiere calificar pues navajas de la muerte viento

Cuando volviste en ti estabas al lado del apache este sangraba mucho

-ay por dios Bell ganamos pero ay que curarlo –lo hiciste y el apache después de agradecerlo te dio tu oráculo virtual

-serás una gran participante tal vez la próxima reina shaman aunque aun es una lástima -te dijo el tras besar tu mano y desaparecer en la noche

Fuiste a casa de Len cuando llegaste lo encontraste aunque estaba lleno de sangre aunque no era la suya

-estas bien -preguntaste alarmada

-si solo que,- el parecía extraño no avergonzado sino raro

-que paso –preguntaste

-yo mate a mi oficial pase pero e l murió en la batalla- te dijo algo sombrío

Lo abrazaste

-shh está bien calma peleaste a ganar es triste lo sucedido pero no hay nada que hacer – en eso sonó el oráculo

-vaya que es eso – preguntaste

-es un anuncio de batalla es tuyo el mío llego hace un rato contra quien vas- pregunto Len

-déjame ver Sebastian Reed – te quedaste helada- no puede ser


	7. Chapter 7

Empezaste a temblar eso Len lo detecto de inmediato

-Sara que tienes que te pasa –pregunto algo alarmado

-nada no me pasa nada en verdad –dijiste sin convicción

-de donde conoces a ese chico porque te perturba

-ya te dije no es nada y no quiero hablar de eso está bien –tras esto fuiste a la habitación que Jun había adecuado para ti

Llego la mañana siguiente Len estaba muy frío conmigo sabía que le ocultaba algo y eso le molestaba

-así que hoy es tu batalla –te dijo

-si dentro de 2 horas –conteste

-bien te veo en la noche –salió de la habitación seguía muy molesto tu no sabías que hacer no te agradaba mentirle pero lo de Bastian inclusive dolía el recordarlo te había herido mucho en varios niveles es decir tu autoestima se había ido a pique cuando él te engaño además de que la relación que habías llevado con el no era algo de lo que te sintieras muy orgullos al principió había sido hermosa pero después se deformo el inclusive te había golpeado en un par de ocasiones pero tú estabas ciega de amor cuando te fuiste de Europa y volviste a buscarlo y lo viste con otra de pronto comprendiste que no había valido la pena dejarte pisotear por un ser así pero eso no querías explicarlo le habías dado carpetazo al asunto y simplemente el pensar en el dolía demasiado

Decidiste que lo mejor era ir a ver a Anna ella te contó que la primera batalla de Yoh también era hoy y que su adversario era Horo-horo eso te hizo reír

-sabes luces rara si ese idiota te hizo algo te juro que yo –

-no Anna el problema no es Len si no yo con mis fantasmas internos –susurraste Anna espero y cuando le contaste lo sucedido se mostró muy confundida

-pero porque no le dices con quien peleas que es de ti este chico – te pregunto ella

-el problema señorita Anna radica en eso el es su ex y bueno pasaron muchas cosas que aun duelen entre ellos –contesto Belldandy por ti

Tras eso Anna te vio tus ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas no pregunto más solo te abrazo y te deseo suerte

Al llegar al campo de batalla seleccionado viste a Nichrome

-hola preciosa traes una cara aun puedes rendirte como te dije antes esto no creo que esto sea para ti

-hola Nichrome y no voy a renunciar voy a ganar solo observa

-interesante que digas eso amor te he extrañado mira que reunirnos así que adecuado pagaras lo que hiciste en Europa – oíste claro la voz de Bastian y comenzaste a temblar

-hola Bastian – susurraste mirándolo aterrada

 **Nichrome**

-bien veo que ya se conocen eso es bueno las reglas son una pelea hasta que el otro se rinda o elimine su poder espiritual

-o bien a muerte si no se rinde – dijo lúgubre el joven que enfrentaría a Sara

-si bien puede pasar eso comiencen –

-Belldandy concédeme tu alma posesiona el báculo

-Sephiro a la espada –grito el chico su poder espiritual era impresionante pero teñido de odio

El combate comenzó de inmediato sus poderes eran muy iguales estaba bastante parejo aunque veías que la chica atacaba con miedo le tenía miedo a este tipo de eso no cabía duda en una oportunidad él le hizo un corte importante en el costado ella grito

-puedes continuar –preguntaste

-claro que puede verdad que sí amor levántate maldita zorra no te será tan fácil zafarte de esto– tras esto el chico embistió con mucho poder hiriéndola aun más

Ibas a parar la pelea

-no interfieras aun puedo seguir –te grito ella adivinando lo que ibas a hacer

-ves te lo dije extraño Sara no necesita un caballero que la salve me tiene a mi – dijo de nuevo el chico en son de burla este tipo te molestaba pero no podías interferir a no ser que ella se rindiera

-lluvia de fuego –jadeo la chica fue un ataque espectacular pero al parecer usaba mucho poder espiritual sin embargo tuvo su objetivo hirió de gravedad a su adversario pero este no cedía

-muy bonito Sara al parecer aprendiste nuevos trucos yo también relámpago negro – tras esto viste como el chico lanzaba un rayo de su espada que era un corte la chica apenas lo esquivo estaba muy mal trecha después del ataque pero ahora lucía más decidida

-posesión consiente total Bell –grito viste como aumentaba monstruosamente el poder espiritual eso había hecho contra a ti –sabías lo que venía

-vaya así que vas a jugar así muñeca Sephiro posesión total – grito el chico

-vaya cobarde mira que pelear así grito la voz del espíritu de la chica desde su cuerpo vamos a ver es hora de que pierdan

-ya lo veremos Belldandy –contesto el chico con su voz cambiada a su vez

-oscuridad mortal-anuncio el chico

Tras esto el impacto fue de lleno pero la chica se levanto aunque era más por el espíritu veías las heridas de gravedad de ese ataque

-bien esto se acabo Sephiro cuando pierdan te llevas a tu maestro lejos de nosotras danza de las cuchillas –hubo un resplandor y pudiste ver como la chica volaba literalmente y asestaba más de 30 golpes con la espada al chico este perdió la posesión y terminaste la pelea

Te giraste a ver a la vencedora pero su posesión se desvaneció después de oír el resultado

-señorita señorita – su fantasma trataba de hacerla reaccionar pero no veías cambios en ella

-está muy débil no te escucha debemos llevarla a casa y aun hospital desde ahí a donde la llevo- preguntaste mientras la levantabas

La fantasma dudo parecía decidir a donde debían ir

-vamos al hotel que esta allá-señalo un hotel muy lujoso –entraremos por la ventana nos esperan de hecho

Entraste como indico la fantasma y dejaste a la chica sobre un sofá aun lucía fatal

-estás segura que estarán bien no hay algún lugar donde este alguien que les ayude ya ahí –preguntaste angustiado

-no déjanos aquí estaremos bien aquí vive su novio por así decirlo- te dijo la fantasma eso te reconforto aunque te hizo sentir culpable por haber pensado que ella estaría disponible una chica tan guapa sola en que estabas pensando además era una participante del torneo

 **Len tao**

Llegaste al hotel solo para toparte con algo muy extraño de la ventana de tu habitación salía uno de los apaches eso te molesto que hacía el aquí sentiste como la ira iba creciendo en tu interior solo Sara como había podido dejarlo entrar como se atrevía en que estaba pensando primero no te decía quien era ese chico y luego esto eso te hacía enfurecer golpeaste con tu arma una de las paredes estabas furioso. Subiste a tu habitación

-bien ahora si quiero una explicación o que te vayas Sara no se en que pensabas esta mañana ni me importa –de pronto al no oír replica te molestaste más hasta que viste a Belldandy arrodillada junto a su maestra la veías preocupada aunque seguías molesto de pronto te fijaste bien Sara estaba inconsciente y tenía heridas muy graves cortes en el costado y otro en la pierna muy severos profundos de pronto toda tu ira se esfumo ya no importaba tu enojo se convirtió en frustración y dolor

-que paso Belldandy quien la dejó así ella es muy fuerte –preguntaste y te arrodillaste a su lado de inmediato como se le había ocurrido a Jun salir no sabías que hacer

-el combate no era fácil para ella si te hubiera dicho tal vez no estaría así es solo que para ella eso es muy difícil hablar de ello- contesto la fantasma

-muy difícil esto fue más que difícil fue estúpido está muy mal ay que ir a un hospital tienen que atenderla –dijo él

-pero que vamos a decir de sus heridas no son comunes además ella es muy conocida harán preguntas y – la interrumpiste

-cuando tienes la cantidad suficiente de dinero no hay preguntas ni nada vámonos cargaste a Sara y la llevaste al hospital te preocupaba la habías vendado pero aun sangraba y además no sabías que tan graves eran las heridas lucían mal pero no sabías cual era la magnitud del daño

Al llegar se confirmo lo dicho cuando dijiste quien eras y enseñaste el dinero se acabaron las preguntas solo había curiosidad pero no fue expresada al cabo de un rato llego Jun le habías dejado una nota para avisarle donde estaban para que no se preocupara

-como esta -pregunto cuando llego

-estable pero aun no despierta –dijiste aun más frustrado solo recordar que ibas a pelear con ella sonaba tan tonto ahora es decir que no podías creerlo pasaron la noche ahí esperando en la mañana Jun se fue rumbo la academia iba avisar que Sara estaba enferma para que no se preocuparan después de un rato viste llegar a una chica muy rara iba vestida de negro con un vestido corto y llevaba una pañoleta roja en la cabeza y un rosario azul al cuello se acerco a ti y cuando estuviste a su alcance te acomodo una bofetada tremenda eso te pasmo

-escúchame bien si tengo que volver a este lugar en otra ocasión porque ella este herida vas a recibir más que una bofetada si hubieras sido una persona más madura habrías estado allí para ella pero no desapareciste como un autentico idiota y yo alejando a Horo –horo de ella si quiera el habría sido de utilidad y

De pronto escuchaste un sonido maravilloso

-déjalo Anna no es su culpa yo debí contarle cualquiera estaría molesto y esto no fue su culpa yo me descuide en combate esto pasa cuando lo haces dale un poco de espacio en verdad estoy bien

De pronto la miraste estaba muy pálida parecía nieve su cara y de pronto se tambaleo corriste hacia ella justo para evitar que cayera

-ups lo siento –dijo ella la ayudaste a regresar a su cama

-como estas- pregunto la chica rubia al parecer era su amiga después de cómo había actuado –te ves fatal pero estas consiente sigues aquí ve por un jugo no ves que lo necesita corre –te dijo la chica eso te molesto pero decidiste que lo mejor era obedecerla

Saliste farfullando y quejándote que se creía esa chica tratarte como lo había hecho y luego mandarte como un mandadero cualquiera por jugo

Resoplaste enfadado

-ella es así con todo el mundo no dejes que te altere además realmente quiere a la señorita son muy amigas – dijo Belldandy

-vaya amiga –dijiste –

-señorito al menos está aquí para cuidar de Sara, que al final eso no es lo mejor además nosotros tenemos una batalla por la tarde no querrá que este sola o si-te dijo Bason

-si e s lo mejor es solo que nah olvídalo como sea Belldandy quiero entender porque se distrajo Sara que fue lo que sucedió – preguntaste

-no te atrevas a decirle Bell si quiere respuestas que hable con Sara y que se disculpe por ser un bruto –dijo la chica rubia que había salido de la habitación –ella quiere hablar contigo si la haces llorar o la lastimas te juro que – te amenazo normalmente eso no habría surtido efecto pero algo en esta chica era aterrador así que asentiste y entraste a la habitación

-traje tu jugo –dijiste en tono conciliador

-no debiste molestarte Anna está enojada contigo si quieres mi opinión no le demuestres miedo –te dijo bromeando

-no lo hago pero me dijo que querías hablar así que… te escucho

-ayer me preguntaste sobre mi oponente y yo me altere –ibas a protestar diciendo que eras un imbécil pero ella te detuvo con un movimiento- no espera escucha por favor decirlo es difícil así que pon atención –asentiste

-veras el chico con el que pelee fue por mucho tiempo mi novio y la verdad fue una relación terrible él no era mi príncipe por así decirlo me llego a pegar en algunas ocasiones pero yo estaba cegada por amor –hizo una pausa tú estabas más que molesto ahora como alguien podía haber hecho eso sobre todo alguien que se supone la quería

\- si lo sé es tonto pero veras cuando creces sin padres y en un ambiente muy estricto es difícil además las personas no me querían me trataban diferente por ser lo que era él fue mi salvación un tiempo hasta que se convirtió en bueno eso – se sacudió

-como sea el punto es que nana me obligo a huir de Europa un buen día huíamos de algo o alguien la verdad nunca me lo explico del todo eso fue cuando yo tenía 16 años en fin salimos de Europa yo le escribía y le contaba que lo extrañaba mucho un día regrese ahorre lo suficiente y volé para verlo ya había otra en mi lugar ese día discutimos el después de unos cuantos gritos supongo se harto y me empujo yo explote y lo ataque con Bell a decir verdad estoy segura que de no haberlo hecho yo Belldandy lo habría hecho como sea después de eso me fui y no lo he vuelto a ver aun me hace daño pensar en él pero no por eso sino porque fui lo suficientemente idiota para dejar que pasara para no detenerlo después del primer grito eso me – tras esto empezó a llorar la abrazaste

-lo siento de veras soy un idiota debí tratar de entender y lamento que hayas vivido esto sola debí estar ahí contigo yo no quiero que pienses que no me importas lo haces y mucho y la verdad lo siento mucho –te beso muy dulcemente


	8. Chapter 8

Oíste carraspear a Anna desde la puerta

-es bueno verte mejor las enfermeras dicen que podrás salir esta tarde que afortunadamente no fue grave sin embargo recomiendan que reposes si quieres seguir bailando aun se preguntan cómo te heriste pero al parecer están convencidas de que no es su asunto – viste como enarcaba una ceja mientras miraba a Len

-ahora solo falta decidir a donde iras si con nosotros o con él se que es tu- de pronto dudo

-si somos una pareja –afirmo Len aunque de inmediato se puso color tomate

-bueno tu novio entonces pero debes venir a donde puedan cuidarte si solo estas con el dudo que sanes –dijo ella muy segura

-no está solo conmigo –se defendió Len ahora más rojo- mi hermana está con nosotros –eso te hizo reír

-como sea es mejor que este con Yoh y conmigo una temporada al menos en lo que sana –tras esto viste como ellos comenzaban a discutir

-mira qué te parece si me dejas ir con él Anna pero vienes a ayudar a cuidarme la verdad no quiero pasar por el relato de nuevo y de ir contigo tendríamos que explicarles a Yoh y los demás como me herí

Tras pensarlo unos momentos Anna asintió

-está bien pero que quede claro que tú decides esto los dejo por ahora – Anna se iba a despedir cuando

-a decir verdad quisiera saber si puedes hacerle compañía yo tengo una pelea ahora y no quiero que Sara este sola –dijo Len

-de ser así me quedo ahora no te tenías que ir chico vete – tras esto Len se fue pero antes se despidió besando tu frente

\- la verdad es que no entiendo en que pensabas Sara – te comento Anna

-mmm-

-es decir es tan raro vamos pudiste tener a alguien mejor-reíste

-no él es perfecto para mí

Después de esa batalla Anna iba a cuidarte todos los días eso suponías le daba un respiro a Yoh del entrenamiento ella pasaba mucho tiempo contigo y de alguna manera eso le daba a Len respiros de ser tu enfermero sanaste rápido y regresaste a la academia después de una semana llego el aviso de tu segunda batalla resulto un chasco pasaste muy rápido la tercera vino dos días después otro chasco mientras que las de Len también fueron patéticas el gano la segunda a su vez Anna un día te aviso que se iba con Yoh a un entrenamiento especial para la tercera batalla que un idiota había herido a Manta en batalla e Yoh se había puesto muy mal que esperaba verte pronto

Los días seguían pasando y estabas cada vez mejor con Len ahora que no estaba tan nervioso era más expresivo e iba diario por ti a la academia salían mucho y Jun ahora que se había descubierto que eran una pareja era la más feliz te llevaba de compras y decía que era genial de hecho hoy estabas con ella ya que Len había ido a entrenar eso lo hacían separados ya que sus estilos eran muy diferentes tu entrenabas tu mente y tu control, mientras que el se enfocaba más en su cuerpo así que siempre terminaban discutiendo quien tenía razón así que por eso ahora lo hacían separados.

-sabes es genial que estés con Len antes el era muy reservado no hablaba con nadie contigo por fin veo a mi hermano feliz lo veo sonreír y eso me encanta –te dijo Jun

-el me hace sentir igual a mi sabes no se qué haría sin el – de pronto viste a Len en la puerta de la entrada de la tienda corriste hacía el sin dudar siempre lo hacías cuando lo veías

-ay no Len dijiste que hoy era día de chicas que podía estar conmigo –oíste protestar a Jun

Tras esto viste como tu novio miraba divertido a su hermana

-cambie de idea –le dijo mientras te abrazaba –a decir verdad vine a decirle mi último combate es contra Yoh

-vaya en verdad –dijiste eso te perturbo

-estas bien –pregunto el

-si es solo que no olvídalo todo saldrá bien

Llego la noche y la hora de la batalla de Len el salió y se dirigió al sitio tu lo esperabas sola al parecer Jun al enterarse había decidido viajar a su casa ya habían pasado 2 horas estabas muy impaciente hasta que sonó el teléfono era una llamada por cobrar sabías que sería Anna solo ella llamaba sí

-están aquí los dos ven para acá tu novio está causando un alboroto en mi casa –te reíste

-sí pero que hace allá

-empataron así que Yoh lo arrastró para justificar su incompetencia ambos pasaron a la siguiente ronda ven – tras eso colgó

Llegaste a la casa de Yoh y al llegar oíste a los muchachos oías las quejas de Len de yo no soy su amigo y de no quiero hacer eso, entraste al verte él se relajo un poco eso te hacía reír mucho sabías que pese a todo Len estaba disfrutando estar ahí el nunca había tenido amigos según lo que te contaba Jun así que esto debía ser genial para él

De pronto los chicos sugirieron tomar un baño eso te hizo reír aun más Len era demasiado penoso para ello se lo llevaron casi a rastras

-esto es hermoso oíste a Bason comentar

-bromeas verdad parece que lo torturan – dijo Belldandy

-tú no lo entiendes el señorito nunca ha tenido amigos esto es muy bueno y en verdad sé que lo disfruta

-lo sabía en verdad se está divirtiendo no es así –comente

Llego la noche y vi a mi novio salir ahora se veía abochornado me acerque a él

-no seas cascarrabias te hará bien tener amigos – te puso mala cara

Tras esto lo besaste en la mejilla

-bromeas verdad Sara por el vamos yo soy mejor partido –dijo Horo-horo

Eso hizo estallar los celos de Len

-bien son un caso perdido comento Anna

-que va son grandes amigos –dijo Yoh

-el no es mi amigo –gritaron Horo-horo y Len al unisonó eso te hizo reír aun más

Tomaste de la mano a Len

-si lo siento Horo-horo el es mi pareja no estás molesto verdad – preguntaste

-no pero lo que te dije en el teatro es verdad aun creo que va a meter la pata y cuando pase estaré ahí para ti nena –tras esto sujetaste a Len

-puedes esperar sentado porque – tras esto lo besaste en los labios para evitar que siguiera hablando

\- ya me voy a dormir si descansa Len –tras esto desapareciste

Sin embargo en la madrugada sentiste deseos de ir al baño así que te levantaste viste a Len estaba fuera de la cama estaba sentado en la entrada de los Asakura pensando

-hola extraño no puedes dormir –

-necesito irme hay cosas que debo arreglar con mi familia antes de la siguiente fase del torneo necesito cambiar las cosas que he venido haciendo

-entonces cuando nos vamos –le preguntaste tras esto el te miro extrañado pero luego sonrío

-no deberías venir mi familia no es toda amor como aparenta Jun veras la verdad son… diferentes por decirlo así

-no me importa quiero apoyarte sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti así que vamos además puedo cuidarme yo solita tontito de cualquier manera tengo vacaciones de la academia así que vamos.

Tras esto el asintió

 **Len tao**

Sara se cambio y cuando íbamos de salida de la casa nos alcanzo Yoh

-así que piensas marcharte –pregunto Yoh al parecer no veía a Sara que iba prendada de ti

-tengo una misión importante que resolver, sabes algún día podre ganarte pienso superar ese espíritu tan fuerte que tienes

-claro pero tu iras con él –pregunto Yoh enfocando a Sara

-si como ya sabes estamos juntos y he decidido apoyarlo en esto despídeme de Anna Yoh-

-claro

Tras esto saliste cabalgando junto con Sara

(Esto puede tener solución)

-relájate la tendrá ya lo veras -te susurro Sara era impresionante como se entendían ella siempre captaba todo eso te gustaba de ella

Viajaban en tren rumbo a tu hogar Sara había ido a curiosear como ella lo llamaba con Belldandy mientras tu reflexionabas

-me encantaría saber que piensa en realidad señorito que pretende hacer – te dijo Bason

-sabes he estado odiando a los humanos un largo tiempo pero ahora con Yoh y los demás y con Sara sobretodo con ella me doy cuenta de que los humanos son muy cálidos y de que yo estaba equivocado quería ser rey shaman para destruir todo pero estaba mal pensaba que ellos eran sucios pero la verdad es que los sucios son los corazones fríos y torcidos que no conocen la calidez humana

-señorito

-siempre me pregunte qué haría si resultaba ser shaman King lo he decidido me convertiré en shaman King para cambiar este mundo me desharé de este sentimiento de odio así que mi primer objetivo será derrotar a mi padre ya que él me infundió todo este odio desde pequeño, solo lamento ser una criatura tan egoísta que arrastre a Sara conmigo en esto

Tras esto oíste un suspiro que venía de la puerta del vagón dónde estabas

-no me arrastraste yo vine y me alegra que hayas cambiado no estarás solo nunca más – tras esto Sara te abrazo

En cuanto llegaron a tu casa viste que ya te esperaban tomaste la mano de Sara

-aun estas a tiempo de zafarte de esto – dijiste

-no vamos que son unos zombis no quiero que tengas cadenas de odio vamos acabemos con esto – te dijo ella

-Belldandy posesiona el báculo – tras esto a Sara le crecieron alas y estaba lista para la lucha sonreíste ella era lo mejor que te había pasado toda una guerrera

-Bason posesiona tu lanza nuestro objetivo es exterminar este ejercito de zombis

La lucha resulto demasiado fácil afuera pero sabías que con tu padre no sería tan sencillo entraron a tu casa y entraron a donde él solía estar no lo viste sino que lo sentiste detrás de ti

-cuidado –arrojaste a Sara a un lado

-Len que bueno que regresaste

(De donde diablos salió)

-te has vuelto sumamente fuerte me encantaría acariciarte la cabeza y conocer a tu joven amiga –

-no te atrevas a tocarla –susurraste en tono mordaz

-es horrible ver como los hijos se rebelan contra sus padres

-hijos – preguntaste pero de pronto lo entendiste ahí estaba Jun herida y sostenida por zombis

-Jun tú gran bruto como te atreves a herirla – grito Sara con furia pudiste ver como Sara se lanzaba al ataque y como tu padre la atrapaba sin problemas en el aire pescándola del cuello

-noooo –gritaste

-en la dinastía Tao no existe la palabra confusión la gente normal se confunde por dejarse llevar por la justicia y la maldad de su interior pero en este mundo solo existe una verdad aquel que gana obtiene la justicia y el que pierde la maldad en la dinastía Tao se obtiene la justicia –te dijo tu padre

-si gano obtengo la justicia si pierdo seré el mal me parece bien con gusto te derrotare me voy a convertir en la justicia Bason – saltaste al taque lo atravesaste con la cuchilla dorada

-bien hijo quisiste lucirte con tus palabras pero no tienes la confianza para ganarle a tu querido padre ahí está de nuevo la confusión en tu rostro eres un hijo mal agradecido –tras esto tu padre te golpeo de nuevo con fuerza

-Len no lo escuches tu-la voz de Sara se apago después de que En tao la estrujara más apenas podía respirar

-esta es una distracción hijo mío fuerte pero una distracción a fin de cuentas pero tal vez con el entrenamiento adecuado –pudiste ver como Sara forcejeaba

-Posesión total burbuja de oscuridad –susurro entre jadeos viste como Belldandy tomaba el control y encerraba el cuerpo de Sara en una gran esfera negra sin embargo no pudo escapar ya que En tao tu padre la atrapó

-como dije una buena elección hijo pero requiere preparación ya saldrá y aprenderá las maneras de la familia no puede estar así por siempre me llevare a tu amiguita –trataste de luchar pero tu padre tenía nuevos trucos bajo la manga había obtenido el control de Bruce Long y este te dio una paliza

-ya veo mi padre te manipula- susurraste viendo a Bruce Long

-Bason huye de aquí

-pero –contesto tu fantasma

-no quiero que acabes así me has servido bien ahora solo largo


	9. Chapter 9

**Yoh Asakura**

Estabas comiendo en casa con Manta Horo-horo su hermana y Anna cuando sentiste un escalofrío en la espalda inminente

-que fue eso que se sintió –pregunto Manta

-sentí un escalofrío muy potente-dijo Horo-horo

-Len, Sara – de inmediato pensaste en ellos

-joven Yoh salve al señorito Len y a la señorita Sara están en serias dificultades por favor –jadeo Bason después de desplomarse en el suelo de tu casa

-que sucedió Bason –preguntaste sentías crecer la tensión de la habitación él les relato lo sucedido

-por favor joven Yoh el señorito después de perder fue encerrado en uno de los calabozos del castillo junto con la señorita Jun en cuanto a la señorita Sara no sé qué le harán cuando se rompa la posesión de objetos por favor les pido esto ya que son sus amigos por favor ayúdenos son los únicos capaces de ayudarles se los suplico –les dijo Bason

-lo sabía ese Len solo nos trae problemas –comento Horo-horo tras esto su hermana Pilika le acomodo un pellizco

-me encantaría ir a salvarlo Bason pero –volteaste a ver a Anna

-entiendo a la perfección tu relato Bason – por un momento sentiste esperanza

-pero Yoh continuaras tu entrenamiento permanecerás en cuclillas una hora

-pero Anna

-si no estás de acuerdo lo harás 10 horas –tras esto Anna empezó a retirarse- esa familia es peligrosa su historia es más larga aun que la de la familia Asakura y se han conocido como asesinos en la historia de china además se sabe que hay mucha inestabilidad en la dinastía Tao por los pleitos entre padres e hijos

-no es una pelea así –protesto de inmediato Bason

-a no entonces porque Len se opuso a su padre

-en realidad el señorito no me dio una razón solo quería quitarse las cadenas de odio que lo han encadenado siempre –dijo Bason

-no quiero que involucres a Yoh en una batalla donde no se conocen los motivos

-pero Anita –comencé yo

-Yoh la siguiente etapa del torneo es pronto si no te preparas te mataran en combate eso quieres

-no pero que hay de Sara, ella no está involucrada en esa pelea no quieres ayudarla después de todo es tu amiga también no –dije yo esperando que eso suavizara a Anna

-ella sabía mejor que nadie en que se metía al relacionarse con esa familia Yoh no podemos dejarnos llevar por esto –tras esto Anna salió de vista y después de un rato de la casa

-que vamos a hacer Yoh – pregunto Horo-horo

-yo ayudare son amigos pese a lo que diga Anna además creo que las razones de Len son las correctas él ha cambiado y hay que ayudarlo además Sara no tiene la culpa de esto sería malo dejarla a su suerte

Tras esto en la noche salimos a escondidas

Iban corriendo cuando llegaron al cementerio

-vamos bien verdad Manta –si sigamos

-qué raro no hay espíritus esto suele estar atestado

De pronto surgieron son semi shamanes que estaban exorcizando a todos y lo intentaron con sus espíritus de hecho lo lograron de no ser por Ryu y Anna que llego a ayudarlos después de todo ella accedió a que te fueras ayudar a tus amigos y les deseo suerte

 **Len Tao**

-hermana cuantos días han pasado desde que me trajeron aquí – preguntaste

-llevas 10 días yo 20 –suspiro

-sabes que fue de Sara –preguntaste angustiado

-no pero eso es bueno si no tenemos noticias significa que no se ha quebrado aun la posesión de objetos sin embargo es un riesgo que permanezca en ese estado

\- ya veo con que 10 días con razón el dolor desapareció de mi cuerpo ya va siendo hora de

-déjate de tonterías aun piensas oponerte a nuestro padre

-por eso regrese a casa además Sara –dijiste

-por eso mismo puedes perjudicarla más si lo haces, además que no entiendes del odio no obtendrás nada

-lo sé pero es que aun así debo derrotarlo si no, no lograre superar todo el odio que he sentido además no quiero que Sara cambie no quiero perderla

Pasaban los días y cada día era más frustrante que el anterior pero al menos te reconfortaba el saber que no tenías noticias de Sara significaba que seguía aguantando tenías que escapar ayudarla

-Len, Len

-estaba pensando en un método para derrotar a nuestro padre

-ya te lo dije no tiene sentido nos derroto sin usar sus posesiones de almas se ha convertido en un monstro

-no te equivocas esa palabra no existe para nosotros los shamanes además estoy seguro que hay una forma la encontrare y lo venceré

-pero nosotros ya no tenemos nada de nuestra parte

-te equivocas todo se resolverá por ningún motivo me resignare

-es verdad tal vez tengas razón todo se resolverá esa es la frase de tu amigo Yoh no es cierto

-pero que dices yo nuca repetiría las frases de ese bobo

 **Yoh Asakura**

-esta es su casa bromeas verdad parece un castillo-comento Horo-horo

-comparada con la grandeza de la dinastía esto no es nada – dijo Bason

-amo Yoh esto es muy sospechoso no hay guardias ni nada parece que es una trampa nos esperan

-bueno pues no los hagamos esperar más de la cuenta – dijo Ryu

 **En Tao**

-ya veo así que Bason ha cumplido ha traído a aquellos que confundieron a mi Len podremos exterminarlos ya tenemos solo lo que podemos salvar y es útil de esta situación- lo dije mientras giraba a ver la esfera de energía negra

-ya falta poco para que colapses me pregunto qué tanto más podrás aguantar chiquilla no cabe duda que mi hijo hizo bien en escogerte un Redbird pero debes ser entrenada correctamente –

-ustedes que han sido sepultados revivan defiendan nuestra justicia y a mi hijo Len –dije ordenando a 5 de mis mejores zombis ellos acabarían con los intrusos rápidamente –adelante mis 5 guardianes de la fortuna

 **Yoh Asakura**

-atrás villanos pagaran de inmediato los derrotaremos los 5 guardianes de la fortuna

-los 5 guardianes –oí a Bason sonaba asustado

-nosotros los venceremos somos la justicia porque nos llaman villanos –dijo Horo-horo

Tras esto inicio el combate eran muy fuertes por mucho superaban a cualquier zombi que hubiésemos enfrentado sin embargo era posible vencerlos Horo-horo lo demostró tras vencer al primero, Ryu se encargo del segundo mientras Ryu y Horo-horo lidiaban con los otros 3 yo seguí en busca de Len

Tras esto me tope con dos zombis guardianes de los calabozos con los cuales acabe rápido y encontré a Len

-ese tonto de Bason hizo algo estúpido Yoh no se ha que has venido pero fuiste muy valiente

-si porque todos mis amigos son importantes ahora donde esta Sara

-eso es algo que yo arreglare ya cumpliste tu misión ahora lárgate-comento Len

-se supone que te encerraron aquí porque no le pudiste ganar así que solo rescatemos a Sara y vámonos ya lo intentaras en otra ocasión que estés más fuerte- dije

-si Len eso es inútil –comento Jun

-tal vez un debilucho como tú no lo entienda pero no dejare ninguna derrota pendiente ella si lo entendería además no la voy a dejar con mi padre así que largo te agradezco que me hayas salvado –dijo Len mientras salía del calabozo

-Yoh se va a ir – comenzó Manta

-no lo hará demás aun no terminamos si volvemos sin Sara Anna nos hará polvo-dije yo

-vamos –oí que Manta le decía a Jun

-perdóname pero no puedo ir con ustedes he decidió no volver a pelear no quiero volver a lastimar a las personas –dijo Jun

-tiene razón si es así es mejor que se quede aquí adiós

-espéranos Len debes estar cansado – dije yo

-tú eres el cansado ahora si no quieres morir será mejor que te marches – me contesto el

-pero entonces te quedarías solo – rebatí

-por supuesto que no – contesto el

\- en verdad odias tanto a tu padre – pregunte

-no vine aquí a acabar con mi propio odio ves la insignia en mi espalda me la puso mi padre con su propio odio el me enseño una justicia donde no debo creer en nadie y debo destruir todo ya sé que esta insignia no se borrará pero quiero buscar una forma de enmendar las cosas para superarme y crecer como persona para poder estar libre es un capricho así que no puedo permitir que mueras por el por eso debes irte

Me acerque y lo abrace

-todo va a solucionarse animo la verdad tu ya no quieres pelear

-te equivocas yo nunca me confundo

-la única manera de comprobarlo es intentándolo así que vamos

-tú siempre te tomas la libertad de hacer las cosas – me rezongo el

De pronto oímos una explosión venía del calabozo donde estaba su hermana el corrió hacía ahí nos topamos con Bruce Long

-no se confíen no es el que ustedes conocen – nos advirtió Len

-que – pregunte

-mi papá tuvo la culpa lo convirtió en zombi de nuevo pero lo que hizo va mas allá fusiono el zombi con la posesión de almas –contesto Jun

Tras esto el dragón Long nos atacó no sabía como enfrentarlo sin lastimar a Jun

-háganse a un lado los dos – anunció Jun

\- que piensas hacer Jun – pregunto Len

-Bruce Long es mi espíritu es más factible que yo lo rescate del dominio de mi padre – dijo ella

-pero el pergamino lo –empezó Manta

-pero es todo lo que tenemos –dijo ella mientras arrojaba el pergamino que Len destruyo

-no hagas tonterías Jun esto tiene una solución –

-ves ya hablas como yo- anuncie

-cállate –me dijo el

Lo derrotamos y dejamos a Jun con el atendiéndolo llegamos donde nos aguardaba uno de los 5 guardianes había vencido a Ryu y Horo-horo era muy fuerte y usaba el estilo de pelea de Bruce Long veíamos todo perdido hasta que apareció Jun y lo derroto fácilmente después nos enfrentamos a su padre esa fue por mucho la peor pelea pero logramos superarla


	10. Chapter 10

A decir verdad Len logro vencer a su padre tras un gran esfuerzo

Tras eso aparecieron dos desconocidos en la puerta una mujer y un anciano

-ya fue suficiente En esta pelea la perdiste el final se decidió en cuanto te perdiste a ti mismo pensé que te había quedado claro hijo –comento el anciano

-ya deberías estar satisfecho querido-dijo la mujer

-quienes son ellos- pregunto Manta

-abuelo madre donde estaban ustedes- dijo Jun

-que – preguntamos todos

-si vencimos ahora devuélvemela donde esta – exigió Len

Su padre suspiro

-hiciste una sabia elección hijo nunca se quebró espero tu logres sacarla de ese estado – dijo el padre de Len tras esto hizo un movimiento y pudimos ver una esfera negra que descendía

-Sara-susurró Len

-que – pregunte yo

-no puedo presentarme con eso Len Anna me va aniquilar haz algo –dije yo

Tras esto Len recibió la esfera

-todo termino Sara soy yo regresa por favor –oí como temblaba la voz de Len de pronto la esfera negra se cubrió de plumas negras y de pronto Sara emergió parecía un ángel negro nos miro y entendí que Belldandy debía tener el control nos miro y suspiro de pronto dejo el cuerpo y Sara se desplomo Len la atrapó enseguida

Después de unos minutos volvió en si

Miro a su alrededor al ver a Len lo abrazo con fuerza

-ya todo terminó- escuche que él le susurraba

-ahí si tú ya acabo todo soy yo Len – se burlo Horo-horo provocando que Len bajara a Sara y lo golpeara con fuerza

-un placer ver que estas bien mi niña mi hijo eligió bien pero vamos a comer –dijo la madre de Len

Nos ofrecieron un banquete delicioso después de una reflexión familiar íbamos de vuelta a casa sin Len y sin Sara ellos se quedarían un poco más

 **Sara Redbird**

Viste marcharse a Yoh y los demás aunque Yoh suplico que volvieras con ellos o Anna lo golpearía le aseguraste que no, que le escribirías a ella para que no lo hiciera estabas sentada en una de las alcobas que te habían brindado ahora comprendías más el carácter de Len de cierta forma su crianza era similar a la tuya al perder a tus padre nana había tomado las riendas de tu vida y como él habías tenido que someterte a la voluntad de otros así que ahora veías porque se entendían tan bien

-nos iremos pronto Sara – pregunto Bell

-si supongo al igual que Len tenemos nuestros propios asuntos pendientes y hay que solucionarlos-contestaste

-así que después de todo vas a huir y dejarme así como así –dijo él desde la puerta

-pese a estar en tu casa es descortés escuchar conversaciones ajenas además que modales –comentaste mientras le ponías mala cara

-te irías sin mi – te pregunto aproximándose

-sabes que no te quiero –contestaste

Tras esto el te beso en los labios hasta que oíste a alguien carraspear en la puerta eran su abuelo y su madre

Te pusiste muy roja y te apartaste al instante al igual que el eso hizo reír a su madre

-No se preocupen está bien de hecho es bueno que estén tan bien juntos no dudo en que mi nieto no pudo elegir mejor señorita Redbird nos encantara tenerla por aquí en otra ocasión

-así es te agradezco que cuides de Len por mi –dijo su madre ahora estabas mas roja aun

-este bueno ya debemos irnos –dijo Len tomando tu mano y sacándote de ahí

Iban a caballo de nuevo pero estabas muy cansada mantener tanto tiempo la posesión te había agotado de sobremanera Len lo noto y te miró divertido

-deberías dormirte yo cuidare de ti –te dijo

Pusiste mala cara

-no quiero perderme el paisaje

-lo disfrutaras en otra ocasión temo que ahora que te conocen no podre tenerte solo para mí – dijo el eso te hizo sentir muy bien

-me prometes que volveremos –preguntaste

-justo después del torneo es una promesa - dijo él mientras besaba tu cabeza después de eso te perdiste en tus sueños

Llevaban ya una semana de vuelta estabas preocupada

-que tienes – pregunto Len mientras te miraba de reojo

-es que hace mucho que no tengo noticias de nana eso me preocupa se supone que solo iba a ver a unos shamanes que son sus protegidos o algo así y no sé nada de ella

-es tan fuerte como tu – me pregunto

-mm algo ya no es tan fuerte pero si es muy astuta

-estará bien relájate –me dijo mientras me besaba

En eso sonó el oráculo virtual advirtiendo que la siguiente fase del torneo sería en Norteamérica sonreí volvería a ver mi antiguo hogar, ese día fuimos a una comida de despedida estaban los demás ahí

-iremos a Norteamérica me pregunto qué clase de lugar será ese – pregunto Horo-horo

-eres increíble para tu información no vamos de turistas –dijo Ryu

-que tienes miedo –contesto Horo-horo iniciando una discusión

-como es allá Sara – pregunto Yoh

-no sé si todo el país es así pero al menos California donde solía vivir es hermoso – conteste

-Manta te ves triste estas seguro que estas bien –dijo Horo-horo

-es solo que los voy a extrañar mucho chicos – dijo el

Llego la noche y mientras veías las estrellas

-voy a echar de menos este lugar me pregunto cómo será lo que viene, oye Len quiero que me prometas algo – dijiste de pronto muy seria

-si lo que sea dime – dijo el

-si llega el momento de que nos separemos no hagas preguntas y solo recuerda que te quiero si – dijiste sonriendo

-no quiero prometer eso- dijo el –que quieres decir con eso

-promételo Len – suplicaste

-bueno en realidad olvídalo solo es egoísta vamos a casa- dijiste cambiando de tema

 **Len Tao**

Estabas algo consternado después de esa promesa que te pidió Sara no lo entendías pero no querías pensar en ello no cuando todo estaba tan bien

-la nueva etapa está por comenzar –comento Bason

-no me digas que tienes miedo –dijiste

-claro que no estoy listo para protegerlo y pelear por usted señorito-

-eres digno de confianza Bason por eso te elegí como mi espíritu pero no te preocupes no importa lo que venga yo seguiré ganando solo debo concentrarme en eso-dije yo

-vaya cuanto ego –comento Sara divertida

-pero en algo tienes razón no importa lo que venga estaremos bien- te dijo mientras te abrazaba – (nada puede estar mal)

-oye con lo que me pediste hace un rato – la sentiste tensarse

-olvídalo si llega a pasar te lo explicare es lo menos que puedo hacer pero no pensemos en ello-te dijo

A la mañana siguiente llegaron al aeropuerto muy temprano

-vaya en eso vamos a viajar Len no te parece algo ostentoso –te dijo Sara

-mm no yo siempre viajo en aviones así –comentaste

-lo dicho eres un niño rico mimado –comento ella

Esperaron un buen rato por los demás mientras tu hablabas con ellos Sara fue por una soda junto con Belldandy esta estaba muy nervioso por alguna razón

 **Sara Redbird**

-no vas a decirle verdad – te pregunto Bell mientras tomabas tu soda lejos de Len y los chicos a los cuales veías desde lejos

-para que no quiero alterarlo además no lo vale si logramos evitarlo estaremos bien no crees- comentaste

-pero es peligroso no decirle y si no le explicas no lo va a entender y lo sabes – te reprocho Bell

-tal vez pero nana dijo que no era recomendable involucrar a más gente y - suspiraste – si todo es como dice nana no quiero que le hagan daño de llegar el momento me esfumare de su vida mejor desaparecer a que lo lastimen si me odia no me buscara y estará a salvo – dijiste tu tristemente

 _Recuerdo_

 _Debías ir por ropa a tu casa es decir a donde realmente vivías para hacer las maletas era raro estar ahí sin nana pero tenías que sacar algunas cosas indispensables al llegar viste que tenías correo al parecer había llegado una carta era reciente era de nana sonreíste pero porque no la había enviado a la casa de los Asakura sabía que te estabas quedando halla o al menos ella esperaba eso al menos no sabía nada de Len y de que estabas con el leíste con cuidado mientras caminabas a tu habitación por tus cosas_

 _-hola princesa seguramente te preguntaras por qué no he vuelto aún veras esta joven vieja no es como solía ser de fuerte y resistente te he echado mucho de menos no te dejes engañar por el hecho de que no has tenido noticias mías es solo que ha sido duro pequeña para estas alturas supongo que ya debes haberte hecho amiga de otros shamanes o si no si quiera serás gran amiga de Anna e Yoh sabes ellos son buenos muchachos por eso no quiero involucrarlos en esto por dónde empezar veras recuerdas el supuesto accidente de tus padres –_

 _Paraste de leer así que nana también lo sabía continuaste_

 _-pues bien no fue un accidente eso fue sin duda el acto de un shaman yo vine de nuevo a Europa a buscar al autor de ese horrendo crimen no lo iba dejar ir impune castigaría a quien nos quito a tus padres lo encontré fue rápido bueno no para él en realidad como sabrás a estas alturas mis supuestos discípulos aquí no existe como tal si tengo algunos conocidos en el torneo de shamanes pero no quienes crees no tus viejos amigos de la infancia en realidad son shamanes mayores sus nombres son Nadeshko y Malik son muy fuertes y sus espíritus son elementales ya sabes cómo adoro entrenar gente con esos espíritus el de Malik es una chica que controla la tierra y el Nadeshko es un chico que controla el agua son muy fuertes espero que los veas en Norteamérica como sea cariño la razón por la que no he vuelto es que veras al venir aquí encontré otra cosa algo de lo que he tratado de mantenerte alejada hace unos años al dejar nuestro hogar en Europa me preguntaste de que huíamos en ese entonces no podía decírtelo pero ahora me temo que debes saberlo para que este prevenida hay un shaman que quiere un nuevo orden entre humanos y shamanes pretende deshacerse de los humanos él quería reclutarte cuando me entere me aterre y huimos de casa ese shaman es muy fuerte casi nadie puede oponerse a sus deseos, él nunca te ha visto así que quiero pensar que no te encontrara por eso te pido que seas cuidadosa con el su nombre es Hao, el no parara una vez que te encuentre por eso no he vuelto investigo a ver si hay algún método de vencerlo al parecer en eso tu prima nos lleva ventaja ella encontró un método pero dudo que resulte como sea te quiero angelito compórtate y mantente alerta te quiere nana_

 _Tras esto te desplomaste en tu cama nana no solía decir que la gente fuera fuerte y si este shaman lo era y si esto obligaba a nana a escribir una advertencia y a huir el shaman debía ser impresionante_

 _-señorita que vamos a hacer debemos contarle al joven Len y – comenzó Bell_

 _-no no debemos de llegar el momento solo despareceremos para que no lo maten_


	11. Chapter 11

Te aproximaste donde estaba los chicos y te despediste de Manta

-bien llego el momento debemos irnos –susurraste a Len

-piensan ir a Norteamérica en avión yo puedo ir usando mi posesión de almas vaya que deben ser débiles –comento un chico muy parecido a Yoh lo reconociste como el chico de tu sueño eso te perturbo te colocaste tras de Len

-tu posesión de almas –pregunto este

-este tipo está loco Len no debemos darle importancia-dijo Horo-horo

-mm yo loco bueno tal vez para ustedes lo esté es que sus posesiones son tan pobres que no deben llegar a entender –contesto el chico desafiante

-débiles lo que estás buscando es una pela –dijo Horo-horo pero él y Len salieron disparados por el poder del recién llegado

-ninguno es el oponente adecuado para mí –dijo el chico

-deja de presumir –contesto Len y arremetió contra el solo para terminar en el piso eso te enfado

Bell posesiona el báculo-susurraste ella obedeció como siempre

-que quieres quien eres tu porque nos atacas – lo cuestiono Yoh

-los ataco porque la ultima vez ustedes hirieron a mis aliados pero bueno eso no importa eran inútiles a decir verdad estoy algo aburrido esa es la razón Yoh Asakura

Tras esto el chico ataco de nuevo esta vez a Yoh el brinco y trato de defenderse sin éxito

-muy bien tu deja en paz a mis amigos –gritaste el chico te presto atención por primera vez parecía divertido

-o que – pregunto

No contestaste si no que lo atacaste directamente tu golpe llego a tocarlo en una mano llevabas el báculo y en la otra la espada lo heriste en un costado no de gravedad pero eso lo sorprendió te miro más detenidamente de pronto lo perdiste de vista, reapareció en tu espalda

-parece que me equivoque tu si puedes comprender eso de viajar con tu posesión no es así ya lo has hecho pero que haces con ellos es la pregunta – te dijo desde atrás de ti

-eso no te incumbe Belldandy ráfaga de la muerte – dijiste levantando el báculo el ataque lo siguió y lo embistió pero no pareció herirlo de gravedad sin embargo de nuevo estaba perplejo de pronto sonrió de modo tétrico

-hola Sara te encontré- te dijo eso te consterno

-quien eres tú y como sabes mi nombre –

-siempre se el nombre de lo que quiero al parecer la vieja no logro esconderte tan bien como ella cree interesante que estés con Yoh veamos Yoh hagamos una cosa por el momento te dejo a mi Ángel y quiero que te hagas más fuerte la próxima vez que te vea me la devolverás y debes ser más fuerte – dijo el desconocido

De pronto volvía a surgir d tras de ti y te susurro al oído

-por cierto yo soy Hao – tras estas palabras desapareció dejándote ahí helada

-joven Hao vámonos pronto esta ciudad es muy fría- viste que le decía un chico muy pequeño moreno

-si tienes razón los estaré esperando Sara Yoh – dijo Hao

Te acercaste a ver a tus amigos caídos

-que quiere decir con que su ángel- te pregunto Yoh no recriminándote sonaba preocupado

-es una larga historia que no vale la pena menciona vámonos por cierto no se lo repitas a Len llegado el momento yo me hare cargo

Subieron al avión el viaje resulto reconfortante hasta que alguien saboteo el avión se salvaron de matarse gracias a una idea de Yoh

-creen que haya sido obra de ese payaso – pregunto Ryu

-no de ser el habríamos muerto –contesto Len

-alguien sabe a donde debemos ir – preguntaste

-mm según Amidamaru el pueblo más cercano esta como a 2 días de viaje-contesto Yoh

-no puedes ser descansemos un poco – dijo Horo-horo

-no seas flojo vámonos si por mí – le dijiste sonriendo eso molesto a Len pero hizo que Horo-horo se pusiera en marcha

Aunque cuando el sol estuvo en su apogeo oíste sus quejas de nuevo

-O vamos chicos sigamos no falta tanto –dijiste

Peor de inmediato Len te abrazo posesivamente cuando Horo-horo te echo una mirada

-vamos muchachos hay un oasis cerca si nos damos prisa llegaremos –comento Yoh eso los motivo a seguir cuando llegaron sacaste agua del estanque y saciaste tu sed fue algo sabio ya que Ryu y Horo-horo se pusieron a nadar en el agua después los viste y pensaste que después de todo esa no era una mala idea del todo

Te zambulliste pero escuchaste a Len regañarlos

-estoy rodeado de puros tontitos – lo oíste comentar

-vaya si crees que nadar es de tontitos supongo que le pediré a Horo-horo que sea mi compañero Len –dijiste tu desde dentro del estanque

-si lo que quieras Sara claro que quiero- Horo-horo trato de entrar contigo pero Len le apunto con su lanza

-un paso más y estás muerto y no es divertido Sara sal de ahí- te llamo Len

-si papá -dijiste tu sarcástica pero cuando empezaste a salir vio que estabas en bikini y cambio de opinión

-olvídalo quédate adentro te traigo una toalla – dijo tras salir corriendo eso te hizo reír Len era muy celoso pero no del tipo enfermo

Al caer la noche Ryu hizo una posesión extraña pero funciono los recogió un tipo mientras viajaban en su vehículo te acurrucaste junto a Len

-en que piensas – preguntaste

\- en un plan para mañana no sé cómo vamos a conseguir información - contesto

-nah olvídalo todo se resolverá – le dijiste antes de quedarte dormida

Cuando se separaron en el pueblo por información descubriste que nadie obtuvo nada o eso creíste hasta que viste que Len tenía un beso marcado en la mejilla

-después de buscar tanto no conseguimos nada pero es un requisito así que es normal – lo viste estaba tenso eso te divertía él era tan tímido

-que dices tú si conseguiste algo mira lo traes plasmado- dijo Horo-horo

-tal vez si tengas algo especial Len por eso debió elegirte la señorita Sara – comento Ryu

-yo siempre lo dije Len tienes algo aunque ahora no se si debo preocuparme por tus múltiples conquistas – dijiste en tono dramático para luego prorrumpir en carcajadas

-no es divertido deberíamos enfocarnos esto es perder nuestro tiempo y…-trataba de excusarse Len hasta que apareció una chica algo nerd frente a ustedes

-ustedes quieren saber donde esta la aldea apache

-tú tienes información- preguntaron-

-no pero conozco alguien que si –dijo esta – los llevare con ella síganme

Iban siguiendo a la chica cuando de pronto Len te sujeto de la mano

-relájate Len bromeaba hace un rato – le dijiste

\- no es eso esa chica sabes que esto tal vez es una trampa verdad – te dijo muy serio

-sí pero relájate lo manejaremos

Tras esto llegaron a una choza donde Len las confronto

-ahí len no eres divertido esto pudo ser mejor – le reprochaste la mujer que los había tratado de engañar y una mujer rubia rubia te confronto

-divertido que somos tus bufones – te dijo

-mm no realmente pero a cómo actúan no pueden esperar que uno las tome en serio y – de pronto una posesión de almas golpe la cabaña aplastando a la chica nerd y la rubia

-estás loca las líderes siguen dentro que te pasa Sally – viste a dos chicas reclamar una era una niñita y la otra una adolescente como de 15 años a la que le gritaban parecía una mujer de aproximadamente 22 años pelirroja

\- no cabe duda es penoso- dijo Len- quienes son ustedes-

-les diremos nuestro nombre antes de que partan al otro mundo en hilera- dijo la rubia

Sally –dijo la pelirroja

-milly- era la nerd

-elly – la adolecente

-lilly- la niña

-Shalona –era la rubia

-porque su nombre no termina en illy pregunto Yoh

-debe ser su oveja negra todos los equipos tiene una – contestaste eso debatían cuando las chicas se enfurecieron

-tómenos en serio –grito Sally y ataco con un mazo gigante

\- eso quieren pagaran por lo de mi jet –dijo Len

\- y aquí vamos no lo valen vamos Len –comentaste-ellas juegan sucio déjalas

-no es jugar sucio nadie dice que no podemos eliminar a la competencia durante esta fase

-no pero si los ve un oficial y pierde quedan fuera del torneo –dijo un oficial apache

-eso no lo dijo nadie – dijo shalona


	12. Chapter 12

Resoplaste vaya que no leían las instrucciones del torneo pero luego viste asombrada que tus amigos y novio estaban igual

-esto es vergonzoso –susurraste

-ataquen chicas –grito la rubia tratando de atacar

-penoso en verdad dijiste- Bell escudo –susurraste de pronto a tus amigos los envolvieron alas de ángel

-ahora es nuestro turno- dijeron los chicos atacando se detuvieron antes de matar a las chicas que salieron huyendo

\- eso es de pena ajena continuemos si chicos –dijiste sonriendo ellos asintieron

-como paso gente así –dijo Len

-no los sé es vergonzoso- comentaste

Luego vino el nombramiento de Yoh como líder lo que derivo en la frustración de Horo-horo

-pero porque tiene que ser el- pregunto

-simple es más competente además si eres tu o Len se la pasaran peleando y nunca llegaremos a ningún lado –contestaste

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no tenían ni pista de donde estaba la aldea apache

-vamos debemos preguntar de nuevo – pregunto compungido Len

-si es necesario así que vayamos – dijiste

-aldea apache donde estas – comenzó a gritar Ryu

-mejor vayamos a un lugar donde este la información reunida –dijo Len

-ahí no es posible eso perder el tiempo yo paso Len voy a curiosear odio las computadoras – dijiste

Mientras los chicos buscaban información fui por un café al hacerlo vi a unos shamanes eran tres chicos algo mayores de unos 22 años uno rubio un moreno y un pelirrojo

-hola lindura no deberías viajar sola –me dijo el moreno

-si mira somos tres podríamos cuidarte –dijo el rubio

-pierden su tiempo no estoy sola viajo con mi novio –conteste algo brusca

-mira nena no nos gustan mucho las negativas –dijo el pelirrojo mientras sujetaba mi mano

-suéltame antes de que te vuele la cabeza – conteste ahora molesta

-quiero ver que lo intentes primor –dijo el moreno

-Bell fusión de almas-dijiste

-o vamos una fusión de almas no podrás vencer con eso- dijo el rubio

-según quien –contestaste

Los atacaste con golpes de artes marciales y los dejaste hechos pomada al irte separando de ellos los escuchaste

-crees que ella sea ese shaman que esta venciendo a los demás equipos –dijo uno de ellos

-no dicen que el busca amigos ella no lo hace –dijo otro

Vaya más vale que advierta a los chicos que hay alguien por ahí dando problemas cuando llegaste los chicos estaban sentados decepcionados en el hotel

-y como les fue –preguntaste

-como crees –contesto molesto Horo-horo –don perfecto fue un fiasco debí ir contigo bombon mínimo lo habría pasado mejor

-no le digas bombon a mi novia – grito Len

-así de mal he –comentaste

-pudo ser peor –respondió Yoh

-donde esta Ryu – preguntaste

-nos separamos para buscar información Ryu no ha vuelto aún- contesto Yoh

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Ryu y otro chico había algo extraño en él.

-hola Ryu quien es el nuevo chico- preguntaste viste a Len de reojo mirar con odio al chico

-es un nuevo amigo –contesto Ryu

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Lyserg –contesto el ofreciendo su mano

-un gusto yo soy Sara Redbird –contestaste el saludo

-digas lo que digas Ryu yo no quiero nuevos amigos- dijo Horo-horo

-vamos chicos démosle una oportunidad –comento Yoh

-que bondadoso es Don Yoh no dejar que esta linda criatura vague por ahí sola- dijo Ryu

-Ryu él es hombre- dijo Len mirándolo incrédulo

-como creen eso no puede – de pronto salieron de la habitación para luego volver con un confundido Ryu

-patético – comento Horo-horo –aun así digas lo que digas yo no lo quiero como amigo

-pero- comenzaste pero Len te sujeto de la cintura

-no yo estoy de acuerdo con el chico nieve es muy raro encontrar un shaman solo bien podría ser un enemigo no podemos arriesgarnos no sabemos nada de él que tal si solo espera un descuido para atacarnos–dijo Len

-no yo jamás haría eso –contesto Lyserg mirándote como estudiándote de pronto recordaste lo dicho por aquellos shamanes

-tienes razón tal vez no sea tan buena idea- contestaste eso altero al chico

-yo solo estoy buscando amigos poderosos los obligare a la fuerza –se quito su capa y los ataco usaba un especie de péndulo tenía un hada por espíritu era muy fuerte

-amo Yoh que ocurre –pregunto Amidamaru

-mostro sus verdaderas intenciones Bason posesión de objetos –dijo Len

-lo sabia solo quiere deshacerse de los rivales – grito Horo-horo

-te equivocas solo quiero conseguirme amigos fuertes – contesto Lyserg viste dolor en el pero no podías tener compasión los estaba atacando

-Aún así esa no es la manera de hacer amigos vamos koloro –grito Horo-horo

-basta no peleen –pidió Yoh

-no me detengas –grito Horo-horo

Pero el chico era más rápido que Horo-horo rompiendo su tabla algo igual paso con Len y su lanza

-vaya no son fuertes después de todo yo ando en busca de alguien imponente –dijo el chico

-Len estas bien – gritaste aproximándote a él ahora si estabas furiosa

-eres carne muerta niño- dijiste

–Belldandy posesiona el báculo

-No Sara no hagas esto –pidió Yoh

-vuelo nocturno –susurraste las alas que te brotaban al estar con Belldandy se tornaron negras y comenzaste a volar alrededor del chico muy rápido

-lluvia de estrellas fugaces- gritaste con el báculo le lanzaste ráfagas de energía como si fueran disparos el chico se desplomo lo ibas a terminar cuando sentiste que Yoh te detenía

-basta es suficiente no hagas esto lo lamentaras – te dijo el

De pronto viste de nuevo al chico y decidiste que Yoh tenía razón

-tienes razón es suficiente vamos Len vamos a que te curen –levantaste a tu novio y comenzaste a andar

-no debieron vencernos hizo pedazos mi tabla –dijo Horo-horo

-lo siento Don Yoh no debí traer a ese chico –se lamento Ryu

-olvídalo vamos a un hospital – dijiste tu

-que están haciendo aún no estoy acabado aunque sí quiero que tú seas mi amiga necesito ver si tu eres fuerte pelea conmigo – les grito el chico a ti y a Yoh

-no nos interesan tus problemas –dijo Yoh levantando a Horo-horo mientras Ryu te ayudaba con Len

-primero llevare a mis amigos al hospital así que apártate –dijo Yoh

-no lo permitiré péndulo en forma de torpedo – tras esto Yoh rompió el péndulo

-tú eres fuerte también te quiero como mi amigo –grito el chico

-no tengo interés en relacionarme con alguien que daña a mis amigos y en cuanto a Sara tienes suerte de que no te matará desaparece –dijo Yoh sonaba frío

Pero el chico no se resigno

-aun no terminamos se convertirán en mis amigos aunque sea a la fuerza – dijo el chico

-vaya está muy interesado en ti que vas a hacer – te pregunto Len

-dejemos que Yoh se encargue sigamos –le contestaste notabas la molestia en su voz

Siguieron avanzando mientras Yoh se encargaba de la situación lo aplasto después de un ataque mal planteado

-mira ya perdiste pero si te interesa explicarme porque esta obsesión escuchare los motivos en el hospital levántate y anda- dijo Yoh

-lo acepto –te dijo Len

-es el líder así que habrá que aceptarlo

Ya en el hospital Lyserg les explico el porqué estaba buscando amigos y su historia les presento a su espíritu el hada Morfin

-vaya su espíritu es similar al tuyo no crees –te pregunto Len aun mirando con desagrado al chico aunque después de su historia tu no sabías que pensar te sentías algo culpable porque casi lo matabas Len te miro

-no puedes ser te arrepientes de lo que hiciste el nos ataco – dijo Len

-lo sé es solo que ahora lo entiendo y –el te corto besándote

-en verdad yo lo lamento mucho yo pagare la cuenta del hospital y les doy un cheque en blanco por los daños que cause con permiso –dijo él

-oye yo también debo disculparme lo siento me enoje mucho normalmente no soy así y lo lamento –dijiste

 **Lyserg**

Viste a la chica que se estaba disculpando contigo era la misma que te había atacado le pusiste atención de pronto ella despedía un aura angelical en el combate no lo habías notado pero ahora que la veías con detenimiento te quedaste asombrado transmitía paz, amor, luz ella era tan diferente a ese ser Hao si él estaba en el torneo tal vez estos chicos podrían ayudarte a hacerle frente

-Lyserg me escuchas me perdonas- te dijo la chica mirándote

-si lo siento es solo que –comenzaste de pronto el chico con el pelo azul y ojos dorados la abrazo posesivamente mientras el otro chico el que usaba el hielo te miraba con ojos de pocos amigos

-es solo que me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado un chico débil como yo no puede tener amigos – te levantaste

-eso no es verdad mira nosotros – comenzó Yoh

-no lo obligues a que sea tu amigo si no quiere no quiere es un caso perdido –el chico que abrazaba a la chica se levanto molesto

-aquí vamos de nuevo – ella susurro

-oye Len – Yoh salió tras el

-no le prestes atención quieres mi novio es difícil de convencer debe seguir algo molesto contigo pero no es mala persona en verdad – te dijo la chica sonriendo

Su novio eso explicaba la hostilidad del chico pero como ella termino con alguien así es decir ella era luz y el no despedía precisamente ternura

-lo que me sorprende es que Hao comenzó a moverse dese esa edad es decir debe tener más o menos nuestra misma edad o no – dijo el chico de la banda azul

-deberíamos presentarnos de nuevo Lyserg solo sabe el nombre de Yoh y el tuyo Ryu así que empezare mi nombre es Sara como ya te había dicho el de la ropa como para nieve es Horo-horo y el que salió es mi novio Len – comento alegre la chica

-vaya pero si Hao empezó tan joven y recuerdas cuando nos atacó antes del avión- dijo Ryu

-ay no ahora se obsesionara hablando de ese tipo –dijo Sara

De pronto la niña que había conocido apareció lilly

-príncipe Lyserg –dijo abrazándome

-príncipe- pregunto Sara

Al verla Lilly la miró en guardia

-tranquila no quiero pelear somos amigos de Lyserg –dijo Sara

-o entonces si hallaste amigos fuertes – me dijo la pequeña sonriente – pero lo buscan tres sujetos muy raros príncipe Lyserg y salió del restaurant donde estaban

-y Lyserg –pregunto Ryu volviendo en si

-se fue con Lilly al parecer tiene asuntos pendientes así que ni hablar nos toca dejarlo arreglarlos


	13. Chapter 13

**Len Tao**

Iba caminando felizmente cuando encontré 3 shamanes que atacaban a Lyserg el estaba indefenso y sin espíritu vaya chico descuidado estaba empezando a irme cuando de pronto me llego Sara a la mente así que decidí ayudar

-Len Tao – dijo Lyserg

-porque no recuperas a tu espíritu – dije yo

-ese chiquillo cree que puede ganarnos debemos darle una lección

-no te entrometas Len además sin tu cuchilla no podrás hacer tu posesión de objetos –me dijo el

-nos era necesario además hace tiempo que no hacía esto Bason concédeme tu alma fusión de almas – grite

-que una fusión nos subestima niño así no ganaras –dijo uno de los adversarios

-la posesión de almas jamás le ganara ala de objetos porque estás haciendo esto – pregunto Lyserg

-Porque nuestro líder de equipo dijo que tu serías nuestro amigo además le agradas a Sara y te considera un amigo ya si no te ayudo no me lo perdonara –dije yo pensando en mi novia

-aquí vamos- comencé atacar era lo esperado realmente difícil

-no lo hagas yo no merezco amigos – dijo el chico desanimado

-te equivocas Yoh me dijo que todos merecemos amigos además te equivocas tu siempre has tenido amigos -dije yo pensando en su espíritu

De pronto llego Horo-horo

-así es que hay de tu espíritu ella siempre ha estado contigo es tu amiga y ahora deberías ir a salvarla –dijo Horo-horo

-que haces aquí – pregunte

-lo mismo que tú asegurarme que no se lastime – me dijo

Después de eso el chico fue a rescatar a su amiga aunque después aparecieron Yoh, Ryu y Sara justo antes de que nos vapulearan

-vaya así que si viniste después de todo no eres un chico malo –dijo Yoh mirándome

-por supuesto que no lo es –dijo Sara sonriéndome

-lo que pasa es que no me puedo quedar con mis brazos cruzados

-como ven nosotros si tenemos nuestras armas deberían rendirse y dejar en paz a nuestros amigos – dijo Ryu

-ya es muy tarde- grito uno de los shamanes mientras atacaba y era derrotado por Ryu

Aunque al final el que gano fue Lyserg esa noche discutíamos con su ayuda nuestro nuevo rumbo

-no estoy muy seguro de esto pero muchos participantes van en esta dirección –dijo Lyserg –pero probablemente Hao ya está ahí así que

-no interesa estamos juntos y todo irá bien no es así Yoh – dijo Sara mientras le sonreí aun me molestaba eso

Seguíamos viajando Y Lyserg y Sara se hacían más amigos cada vez eso me molestaba mucho sabia que Sara solo me quería a mi pero veía el amor en los ojos del otro chico el me irritaba más que Horo-horo es decir era tan amable y diferente a mi

-estás seguro que es por aquí- pregunte molesto

-si ya se los había dicho mi habilidad es buena pero no tanto así que espero ir bien pero aquí hay shamanes su ki es fuerte pero puedo volver a buscarlos – me dijo el muy educado

-ya es algo tarde para eso no crees –dijo Sara mientras me sujetaba la mano

-eso no será necesario señorita –dijo Bell

-es verdad los shamanes están más adelante vamos por buen camino –comento Bason con soltura

-si están tratando de atravesar la montaña debemos seguir amo Yoh – concluyo Amidamaru

-vaya gracias Lyserg – dijo Sara

Eso de nuevo me molesto pero tenía demasiado frío para discutir

-debemos buscar un refugió o nos congelaremos –dijo Yoh

-así es podríamos quedarnos como esas personas – comento Sara mientras se acercaba a 5 figuras congeladas y comenzaba a sacudirles la nieve

-díos son las 5 lillys – empezó a retirarles la nieve mientras nos refugiábamos en una cueva

Una vez descongeladas las chicas nos lo agradecieron al menos la más pequeña

-gracias por salvarnos príncipe Lyserg –dijo la niña

-príncipe porque lo llama así -pregunto Yoh

-como se atrevieron a subir con esas ropas a la montaña – pregunto Horo-horo

-es que nuestra líder dijo que no valía comprar abrigos

-Lilly- la regaño Shalona

-como sea vienen con nosotros – les pregunto Yoh

-no hagas eso ellas son enemigas y – comencé

-ahí pero es mejor ir en grupo además son simpáticas – dijo Sara tras eso me rendí no valía discutir con ella e Yoh

-siendo así claro que iremos – dijo contenta la chiquilla

\- si insisten en que lo sigamos aceptamos le invitación encantadas –dijo Shalona pero en ese momento se levanto el péndulo de Lyserg al igual que Bell entro en el cuerpo de Sara

-que pasa Belldandy –pregunte yo

-estoy seguro que este es el ki de Hao- me contesto ella apretando los dientes desde el cuerpo de mi novia tras esto salimos de la cueva y vimos que no había más tormenta y a Hao con sus hombres

-Hao –lo amenazo Lyserg con el cristal

-ellos han detenido la tormenta- dijo Yoh

-si se quedan aquí a perder el tiempo no llegaran a la aldea apache – dijo uno de sus hombres

-lo mejor es que se retiren y esperen a que pasen las contingencias no quisiera que dañaran a mi precioso ángel por su incompetencia – dijo mientras miraba a Sara

-pero que vas a hacer – pregunto Yoh

-el gran Hao usara su poder para deshacerse de los shamanes incompetentes –comenzó uno de sus hombres

-no me hagas molestarme contigo así que retírate Yoh y en cuanto a ti deberían rendirse espíritu a la larga ella es mía la vieja y tu lo saben así que solo resguárdala – le dijo a Belldandy

Las Lillys se fueron al menos las mayores siguiéndolo mientras nosotros nos resguardábamos del frío

-ustedes creen que podamos derrotarlo porque creo que es imposible – dijo Lyserg

-deberías dejar de decir tonterías no es un dios además solamente es un hombre – dijo Horo-horo

-lo venceremos a la larga relájate Lyserg –dijo Sara saliendo del campo de visión parecía alterada

 **Sara Redbird**

Odio esto pensar en Hao que este acosándonos no hay vuelta atrás debemos confrontarlo eso no me hace feliz

-Sara deberemos separarnos de ellos lo sabes verdad – dijo Bell

-lo sé pero aun no se como lo voy a hacer mira ha dejado de nevar.

-dios ya lo vi va derretir el hielo nos va a ahogar – dije yo

-Belldandy posesiona el báculo

Los chicos aparecieron de inmediato e hicieron su posesión salvando a los demás shamanes

Seguimos nuestro rumbo aunque yo notaba como Lyserg se iba deformando veía crecer en el oscuridad y eso me preocupaba no sabía que pensar de ello

-no es posible no hay ni un poblado cerca ni carretera ni vehículos – se quejaba Ryu

-en mi país hay carreteras en las que no pasa ni un vehículo en 33 días – dijo mi novio molestando

-qué grande es Norteamérica –decía Yoh

-Bell estamos perdidos –comentaba yo sabía que pronto tendría que separarme de los chicos pero no sabía cuándo llegaría el momento Ryu intentaba convocar as u amigo del camión ya que estábamos hartos de caminar aunque no había tenido éxito

-Bell que te preocupa – pregunte

-sabes que ya es inminente si no nos separamos de ellos terminaran heridos en especial ese chico Lyserg te simpatiza no es así el corre más riesgos – me dijo Bell pensativa

-si lo sé es solo que aun no decido que voy a hacer digo podríamos buscar a los aliados de nana pero eso es casi improbable Hao me ha rastreado así o bien están muertos o aterrados, podríamos buscar aliarnos a Jeanne estoy segura que ella nos recibiría encantada pero

-pero aun no le agradan los métodos de la doncella de hierro cierto – me dijo Bell

-he pensado que tal vez deberíamos quedarnos de cualquier manera Hao ha visto nuestros lazos aquí si nos marchamos los usara como rehenes de cualquier manera saldrán heridos pero si nos quedamos siquiera podremos ayudarlos a hacerle frente – conteste

-es un buen plan pero –me dijo ella aun dudosa

-no te preocupes si lo otro llega a pasar si nos vence y me reclama para el usaremos eso el sello sacrificio –dije yo sin convicción

-pero eso la mataría –me dijo Bell horrorizada –por eso su abuela dijo que nunca debería usar esa técnica hasta su prima sabe que está mal y –

\- en el peor de los casos eso haremos lo sellare con mi vida he impediré una catástrofe pero no pensemos en eso quieres – le sonreí ella hizo lo mismo

-Hola Sara – me saludo mi novio – porque estas tan distante paso algo

-no solo estoy preocupada pero todo estará bien –dije yo

Cuando de repente nos ataco otro shaman un niño al parecer obsesionado con Hao al igual que un jugador de americano gigante. La posesión del chico era enorme

-quien eres tu – pregunto Yoh

-soy uno de los hombres de Hao el mejor de hecho y he venido a jugar con ustedes – contesto el

-tu debes ser Yoh el señor Hao está muy decepcionado de tu falta de interés y poder el parece estar muy interesado en ti aunque no lo entiendo

-nosotros somos quienes no entendemos ni si quiera sabemos quién es ese personaje – dijo Horo-horo molesto

-no lo tiene que entender ya que este lugar será su tumba -tras esto el chico ataco era impresionante

-Bell es muy fuerte que haremos – le pregunte a Bell que ya estaba en el báculo

-pelear señorita si decidió quedarse con ellos es la única opción viable

-no, no lo harán señor Yoh señorita Sara Hao no los quiere heridos así que cortina de acero – dijo el jugador de americano encerrándonos en un circulo que formaban su clones tratamos de salir sin éxito

\- eres miserable Yoh Asakura, deja de intentar salir Sara el señor Hao te quiere viva – dijo el chico raro

-porque nos excluyen del equipo – se quejo Yoh

-porque no podemos dañar a los descendientes del señor Hao y a ella, ella será la futura reina de los shamanes junto con Hao así que no podemos dañarla

Tras un sobresalto colectivo vi como los chicos atacaban al chico

Después de ver a los demás en peligro atacamos con todo y salimos de la barrera

-si eso quieres te matare Yoh –dijo el chico raro

-Bell tormenta de nieve ataca conmigo Horo-horo

Me apoyo hicimos un golpe impresionante congelando sus piernas

-es un espíritu que viene de la tierra mantenlo congelado chicos ataquen ahora –fracasamos pero llegaron los soldados x

Ellos lo mataron

-quienes son esos sujetos –pregunto Ryu

-somos los soldados x somos los encargados de eliminar a Hao el origen de todos los males hace poco vimos sus poderes en acción son buenos y estamos seguros que se convertirán junto con nosotros en la espada que derrotara a Hao –dijo Marco lo recordaba fue el primer soldado x que recluto mi prima estaba igual de chiflado que ella

-únanse a nosotros –ofreció

-mataste a ese niño –pregunto molesto Yoh

\- no lo matamos solo lo ejecutamos –contesto marco

-hao es la maldad pura así que nuestro deber es castigarlo y a sus hombres sabemos que eres un descendiente de Hao pero si peleas a nuestro lado se te perdonara en cuanto a ti Sara tu tiempo se está agotando nuestra doncella te tiene por amiga pero si no te nos unes e interfieres serás juzgada como enemiga a pesar de que tu prima sea nuestra líder les daremos más tiempo pero piensen bien lo que harán – tras esto se fueron mientras dejaban a todos pasmados

-tu prima es la doncella de hierro –pregunto Yoh

-tu eres descendiente de Hao nuestras familias apestan – dije yo vi la cara confundida de Len y supe que debía explicar muchas cosas yo a diferencia de Yoh si sabía la explicación. De regreso los chicos venían muy confundidos notaba la molestia en Lyserg sobre todo

Len te miraba confundido lucía herido muy herido

Bajaron del autobús en una especie de spa los chicos seguían distante no molestos si no impresionados

-supongo que ya es inevitable si los quiero aun conmigo debo decirles lo que sé Bell soy muy egoísta porque quiero que se queden conmigo no quiero perderlos como amigos ni a Len –notaste que estabas llorando

-señorita- susurro tu espíritu en ese instante Yoh te presto atención

-estas bien Sara –te dijo mirándote

-no y quiero estarlo pero necesito decirles no me gusta que haya secretos eso genera resentimiento y yo no quiero eso- dijiste mirando a Len viste como su semblante se suavizo

-vamos hablaremos adentro mientras comemos- te dijo Yoh

Una vez adentro mientras comían te abrumaste por un momento no sabías querías contarles pero no sabias por dónde empezar Len pareció notarlo porque te dijo

-porque no inicias por lo de Hao y luego lo de los soldados x –suspiraste pero no estabas aliviada al menos no aún

-señorita mejor inicie con los soldados x esa explicación es más sencilla – te sugirió Bell

-bueno aquí vamos verán lo de los soldados x es muy sencillo su líder efectivamente es mi prima – los miraste estaban atónitos continuaste- bueno en realidad no es mi prima como tal ella y yo nos consideramos así porque crecimos juntas quedamos huérfanas muy jóvenes y nana nos crío y entreno a ambas cuando crecimos llegando a los 11 Jeanne decidió que su fe en los humanos se iba por un tubo entonces deposito su fuerza y fe en Dios o eso nos dijo fundo los soldados x quienes se dedican a exterminar el mal en un inició yo estaba asombrada y deseosa de unirme a ella pero sus métodos como pudieron observar no son en mi opinión los adecuados yo no quiero ir por ahí matando todo lo que considero malo eso no puede ser correcto–suspiraste podías ver que Lyserg al parecer no aprobaba lo dicho

-ya veo por eso no te uniste a tu prima y a los soldados x- me dijo Yoh

-pero no entiendo a que te refieres con sus métodos –pregunto Ryu

-veras en su afán de hacer el bien y traer paz a esta tierra ellos exterminan personas las matan, matan todo aquello que sale de su norma y simplemente yo no creo que nadie pueda servir como juez de los demás no niego que entre las personas que han ejecutado haya gente mala realmente que tal vez si merecía un castigo sin embargo también hay personas confundidas que solo requieren orientación y no lo sé para mi matar no está bien por eso tengo que agradecerte Yoh por detenerme con Lyserg no sé que me paso ahí – dijiste mirando a Yoh

-vaya con que es eso en mi opinión esa actitud de jugar a ser dios es demasiado para mí no creo que sea la correcta –dijo Horo-horo

-tal vez no pero no negaras que hay personas que merecen un castigo – agrego Lyserg en tono lúgubre

-no lo sé yo solo pienso que al menos en mi opinión no soy quien para juzgar –comentaste

-eso explica lo de los soldados X pero que hay de lo de Hao –pregunto Yoh

-eres un bruto no la presiones ella nos lo contara sin que la hostiguemos- viste a Len regañar a Yoh y sonreíste de nuevo estaba ahí tu Len el que no se apartaba de tu lado bien valía la pena quedarte por él

-bien aquí va ustedes saben que yo no soy de Japón nana y yo íbamos huyendo de Europa pero yo no sabía de que, hace poco me entere que ese alguien era Hao nana me escribió y me lo dijo el me busca no sé porque eso no lo entiendo ni yo – en este punto te interrumpiste ya no sabías como continuar entonces viste a Bell mirarte llorando

-porque lloras Bell que pasa-

Preguntaste extrañada

-yo lo sé señorita tratamos de ocultarlo pero el no saberlo le hará peor espero que su abuela me perdone le ruego a usted que me perdone nosotras si sabemos porque la busca –te dijo Bell viste el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y te sentiste culpable por causarle ese dolor

-no tienes que disculparte Bell seguramente guardaron el secreto por cuidarme está bien no estoy molesta si puedes decirme hazlo sino está bien –dijiste suavemente

-no debe saberlo es peligroso si no lo entiende vera señorita ustedes saben que Hao en realidad es la reencarnación de un antigua shaman existió hace tiempo y trato de apoderarse de las grandes presencias sin embargo alguien lo impidió no sabemos cómo pero alguien lo logro como sea Hao no estaba solo tenía seguidores y como todo ser humano amaba y vivió normalmente Hao tenía una pareja una apache llamada Pire ella era hermosa pero difería por mucho de la mentalidad de Hao ella al final no comprendió sus ideales y lo enfrento sin embargo murió como consecuencia de ello, cuando Hao fue derrotado y juro regresar maldijo el espíritu de Pire para que no pudiera irse y descansar en paz dijo que con el tiempo ella entendería que él tenía razón y que renacería para estar juntos o esa era su plan Pire le tomo aversión a Hao cuando vio lo que se disponía hacerle a todos los seres humanos y al mundo que ella amaba su alma se quebró se fragmento así que se fundió con esta tierra sin embargo una fracción si renació esa fracción fue cuidada por su espíritu guardián quien al morir su maestra se dispuso a que Hao nunca la encontrara pero fracaso ya que Hao la encontró señorita


	14. Chapter 14

Eso te dio una fuerte impresión no podías hablar

-quieres decir que Sara es la reencarnación de Pire – pregunto Horo-horo atónito

-así es lo sé porque cuando pire volvió le jure que ese pedazo de su alma que renacería en la tierra sería feliz que yo la protegería y fracase –dijo Belldandy entre lagrimas te acercaste a ella y la abrazaste

-shh no fracasaste mi ángel me cuidaste y soy feliz tengo amigos y sobre lo otro hiciste lo que pudiste – le dijiste

-eso explica porque nana estaba feliz de que tuviera amigos fuertes esperaba que me ocultaran de Hao – dijiste

-aun así el no se te va a acercar si lo intenta – empezó Len lo miraste sorprendida

-aun te quedas conmigo pese a esto –le preguntaste con duda

-claro que si te amo eso no lo va a cambiar nada – te dijo el muy seguro

-todo eso está muy bien pero habrá que pensar que hacer el va a regresar por ti lo sabes verdad – te dijo Lyserg

-sí lo es por eso sé que soy egoísta al estar con ustedes si lo prefieren puedo irme eso les evitara complicaciones y – Yoh te corto -olvídalo somos amigos además todo estará bien ya lo veras tu eres tu no Pire ella ya no existe solo eres tu mi amiga Sara- sonreíste con tus amigos a tu lado creías en verdad que todo estaría bien llegaron a los baños termales de la posada eran mixtos sin embargo Len te dijo que te quería lejos de ahí mientras Ryu estuviera en ellos

-Len exagera Ryu no me haría nada –le dijiste molesta a Belldandy

-tal vez pero vamos realmente estarías cómoda así con ellos – te pregunto ella te sonrojaste

-mm no es probable que no –contestaste mientras bebías el té que te habían servido estaba realmente bueno de pronto se apareció frente a ti Len

-Sara me preguntaba si quisieras que saliéramos mi amor es lo normal sabes estamos solos y juntos mi vida –cuando se acerco a ti lo pateaste con fuerza

-que te pasa- te dijo Len

-tu no eres Len ahora largo si sigues molestando te haremos trizas – dijiste en una voz aterradora tras esto salió corriendo el falso Len

Al llegar la noche fuiste a dormir cuando despertaste a la mañana siguiente Len te conto que él había vivido algo similar te pregunto y cuando le dijiste que si

-como supiste que no era yo –te pregunto

-sencillo no eres tan cursi además nos entendemos sin hablar tonto-contestaste sonriendo

-no soy tonto –te dijo él

-pues yo creo que sí pero sabes que eres mi tonto – dijiste mientras lo abrazabas

 **Lyserg**

Estabas viendo a Sara con Len en verdad no lo entendías alguien tan pura con él sabías que había oscuridad en él siempre la sentías, ella era solo luz esa compasión por los demás te lo demostraba

-no lo entiendo –dijiste su espíritu te escucho

-que no entiendes – te sonrojaste

-puedes confiar en mí la señorita te tiene mucho apreció si puedo ayudarte lo hare – te dijo Bell

-como están juntos ella es luz y el es- comenzaste

-diferente- te ofreció ella asentiste

-es muy simple realmente veras Sara tiende a tener compasión en sus ser cuando se conocieron el necesitaba amor compasión ternura y ella necesitaba un compañero que la ayudara a aterrizar en la realidad a ser más centrada a ver parte de la oscuridad en el mundo un compañero que la guie en la oscuridad si lo quieres ver así, ella es muy ingenua no ve maldad solo bondad pese a ser explosiva se arrepiente cuando hace daño y es piadosa esas cualidades son peligrosas en combate su abuela lo sabía por eso la ocultaba de Hao temía sobre todo que ella pudiera desarrollar pena por el pero yo creo que no ella es fuerte y aunque parezca ingenua está cambiando madurando ya no es la Pire enamorada que solo ve Luz a empezado a ver oscuridad y sabe sobrellevarla – te dijo el espíritu

-ya veo pero aun es confuso – dijiste

-lo es porque tu corazón anhela algo que no obtendrás no me lo tomes a mal Lyserg pero ella ya hizo su elección le ha entregado su corazón a Len y pierdes tu tiempo – te dijo Horo-horo

-tu como lo sabes – preguntaste algo irritado

-porque como tu yo también la quiero pero Len aunque me cueste admitirlo la hace más feliz que nada y eso es suficiente para mi verla feliz me basta y debes aprender a verlo así por tu bien si Len se entera que deseas a Sara te va a matar y ni su compasión te ayudara además esta ella –dijo Horo-horo estremeciéndose

-quien es ella- preguntaste

-la prometida de Yoh es su mejor amiga y si te ve acercarte te hará papilla la cuida y

-es terrorífica en verdad el pobre amo Yoh tiene una prometida terrible – dijo Amidamaru

-vamos chicos se están retrasando- dijo Sara quien iba en la espalda de Len

 **Sara Redbird**

-oye no crees que este lugar luce algo tétrico- pregunto Bell

-no vamos es solo un pueblo además Bell relájate estamos bien Hao no está a la redonda no hay enemigos que nos sigan –dijiste muy segura

-eso es un cine muy viejo deberíamos entrar – dijo Lyserg

-no algo extraño se respira en el ambiente –dijo Len sujetándote- vámonos de aquí busquemos a Ryu

\- que mal eso se veía divertido – replicaste

Después de un rato hallaron a Tokagero junto a Ryu quien estaba inconsciente

-que les paso – pregunto Yoh

-nos atacó un vampiro-comenzó su fantasma llevaron a Ryu al interior de una iglesia para poder revisar las heridas y efectivamente en el cuello había dos marcas de mordidas ibas a tocarlas cuando tanto Bell como Len te detuvieron

-pero porque –preguntaste

-eso no puede ser herida de vampiro eso sería una ridiculez sin embargo no sabemos que hirió a Ryu o como reaccionara si lo tocamos donde fue herido –dijo Len

-pero los zombis son reales no – dijo Yoh

-vaya debió atacarlo otro de los hombres de Hao –comento Bell

-si es lo más seguro – aseguro Horo-horo

-ustedes creen eso pero los shamanes son gente común es decir humanos ese tipo desaparece y reaparece ningún ser humano puede hacer eso además- se quejaba el fantasma

-te confundiste – dijo Len

\- con que un vampiro –dijo Lyserg

-príncipe Lyserg –dijo la pequeña milly que venía llegando

-hola chicas –saludo Yoh

-los escuchamos hablar sobre vampiros están mal los vampiros solo atacan a jóvenes hermosas como yo salvo lyserg y Sara los demás no tienen que temer –dijo Elly

Milly estaba viendo fijamente a Ryu quien se había levantado y lucía extraño peligroso de hecho Bell entro en tu cuerpo de manera inmediata y te alejo de el

-tienes lo ojos irritados Ryu- comento Yoh

El solo gruño y ataco afortunadamente Horo-horo lo detuvo

-todos aquellos mordidos en vampiros se convierten en uno eso dice la leyenda al menos –comentaste- tal vez Stoker no estaba tan equivocado

-perdón quien –dijo Horo-horo

-Stoker, Bram Stoker es novelista muy famosos de mi país el escribió una novela de vampiros –dijo Lyserg

-Drácula- completaste tu- es la obra que interprete antes de las vacaciones en la academia se cree que Drácula era un vampiro que deambulaba por la tierra bebiendo la sangre de mujeres mientras buscaba a la que debía ser su compañera para toda la eternidad o eso dice la historia

-si es verdad pero no solo es una historia de amor también era un asesino y causó estragos al final lo matan –dijo Lyserg

-bueno y eso que es solo una novela de cualquier manera- comento Len

-eso tal vez es cierto pero sabemos que si existió una persona que inspiro a Drácula así que es posible que el mito sea real- comentaste ante una aterrada Milly

\- y que tal si Ryu si se convirtió en un vampiro –dijo Horo-horo

-yo se que los vampiros siempre vuelven a recorrer los sitios donde obtienen a su primera presa este lugar no es seguro regresemos donde están los soldados x Milly –dijo Elly

-los soldados x están aquí –pregunto Lyserg

Pudiste ver de nuevo es sombra esa oscuridad que se retorcía dentro de Lyserg eso te perturbaba tu lo querías mucho algo en ti sentía que debía salvarlo querías que superará ese odio que había dentro de él Belldandy te había explicado que tratar de modificar lo que le pasaba era una batalla perdida que no podías cambiar lo que estaba hecho y que solo te harías daño pero tú no podías solo dejar perder esa batalla, tras la huida de las chicas no sabían que iban a hacer Lyserg salió de la habitación confundido tú querías hablar con él

-regreso en unos momento si – le dijiste a Len y saliste en su busca

 **Yoh Asakura**

Sara y Lyserg se habían ida hace un rato te sorprendía ver que Len estuviera tan tranquilo sabías que no le hacía nada de gracia la relación que ellos tenían ese nivel de entendimiento que habían desarrollado

-En que piensas Yoh- te pregunto Len

-me sorprende lo bien que estas tomando que Sara haya ido a buscar a Lyserg eso es todo no lo puedo creer no te molestes pero ha como la celas...-dijiste con tranquilidad

-no tiene sentido armarle una escena por eso además ella lo aprecia mucho y no quiero obligarla a elegir la quiero demasiado para ello además confió en ella pero te molesta algo más te lo noto – te dijo Len

-la presencia de los soldados x – contestaste llanamente

-sabes se que ellos no te agradan pero tal vez ellos tengan un método para ayudar a Ryu no crees tal vez deberíamos considerar el unirnos a ellos- te dijo Len

-de alguna forma comparto ciertos intereses también estoy en contra de Hao pero la forma en la que ellos toman la justicia en las manos tampoco creo que sea la correcta por eso no puedo apoyarlos –dijiste

 **Lyserg**

Estabas sentado fuera de la iglesia conversando con tu hada Morfin estabas confundido querías quedarte con Yoh y los chicos pero tu mayor objetivo era vencer a Hao lo querías muerto y el rumbo de tus amigos no parecía ser ese estaban más encaminados a convertirse en el shaman King que en vencer a ese despreciable personaje tal vez lo más sabio sería unirte a los soldados x

-hola extraño – te saludo Sara mientras se sentaba a tu lado

-hola –contestaste con desgana

-sabes no deberíamos deambular pos ahí el malvado y cruel vampiro podría atraparnos –lo decía bromeando pero en estos momentos no eras capaz de reir

-Sara hay algo que necesito saber contéstame con sinceridad por favor- pediste

-porque no estás determinada a pelear con Hao eso sería ganar tu libertad de manera absoluta digo si él te está casando lo más sabio sería unirte a los soldados x y enfrentarlo tal vez junto a ellos lo conseguirías no crees- ella suspiro después de escucharme y me miro con tristeza en los ojos

-ay lyserg el problema aquí radica en que la forma en que ellos solucionan las cosas no me parece y no quiero discutir con ellos sabes realmente son buenas personas pero…- guardo silencio

-pero Hao es el mal si empiezas a compadecerlo te destruirá o conseguirá ponerte en contra de los demás que te alíes con el deberíamos destruirlo sin tentarnos el corazón – dijiste alterado ella de nuevo te miro llena de compasión por eso estabas enamorado de ella había tanta dulzura en sus actos que simplemente no podías concebir la idea de perderla ante Hao no aceptabas del todo que estuviera con len aun creías que él no era digno de ella pero con Hao no la ibas a perder lo querías muerto

-el camino que estas escogiendo amigo solo te traerá dolor si te sumerges en el odio este te consumirá poco a poco y una vez ahí temo que nadie sea capaz de alcanzarte –te dijo llena de tristeza te sentiste avergonzado porque ese dolor tu lo estabas provocando debió notarlo porque sostuvo tu barbilla con su mano obligando a que la miraras a los ojos

-escúchame trata de hallar la luz de superar este odio no quiero perderte y no estés triste ya verás que todo se resolverá debo volver o los chicos se preocuparan –tras esto te beso en la mejilla dejándote atónito clavado en el piso tras un rato salió Horo-horo para informarte que era su turno de vigilar a Ryu entraron a la iglesia y no viste a Sara aunque Len se veía tranquilo ella debía estar bien los chicos se fueron dejándote con Horo-horo el cual se durmió pasado un rato seguías reflexionando sobre lo sucedido sabías que Sara te quería y tratabas de poder alejar tu odio pero no podías la única solución que veías con claridad era unirte a los soldados x además Sara era otra cuestión tu cabeza te volvía loco por que su felicidad te aniquilaba el verla con Len cada vez era más doloroso pero no querías volverle a provocar dolor

-Horo-horo cuídalo por favor necesito salir un momento – le dijiste a un somnoliento amigo que despertó al instante

Te dirigiste a las afueras del pueblo donde las chicas decían estaban los soldados x los hallaste te topaste con el joven que los había invitado a unírseles

-está prohibido que te acerques más te advirtió pero después te sonrio- si no mal recuerdo eres el joven Lyserg no es así –asentiste –que se te ofrece – te pregunto tomaste valor

\- me gustaría saber que están haciendo aquí – preguntaste

-como soldados responsables no podemos dejarlos a las expensas de Hao los estamos cuidando por así decirlo puedes estar tranquilo somos aliados compartimos la misma causa de exterminar a Hao- te contesto

-existe un vampiro en este pueblo como podemos vencerlo –preguntaste

\- con el nivel de poderes que tienes ahora no podrás vencerlo ni a él ni a Hao para hacerles frente es necesario que te hagas más fuerte que estés dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida y la de tus amigos estás listo para hacer eso – te pregunto el soldado eso te perturbo arriesgar la vida de todos por tu causa eso no sería justo pero querías vencer a Hao a como diera lugar saliste de la vista de los soldados para llegar a la iglesia estabas más confundido ahora


	15. Chapter 15

**Sara Redbird**

Viste irse a tu amigo confundido y miraste con desprecio a Marco odiabas como él y Jeanne jugaban con los sentimientos de la gente no lo aprobabas te acercaste a Marco quien te miro examinándote

-hola Sara cuanto tiempo sin verte – te saludo aun lo mirabas de forma aversiva

-hola marco increíble ver que siguen con sus viejos trucos debería darte vergüenza hacer eso – le reclamaste el te miro con tranquilidad

\- te refieres a tu amiguito no es mi culpa que sea el único cuerdo de tu grupo él ve el mal que hay en Hao quiere exterminarlo porque tu no – te pregunto

\- lo veo solo que es diferente combatirlo que exterminar sin sentido antes Jeanne solía conocer la diferencia –le reprochaste

Él por primera vez lucía alterado

-no queremos que seas nuestra enemiga Sara pero si interfieres en nuestra lucha con Hao tendremos que luchar lo sabes verdad – te dijo en un tono algo amenazador que a Bell no le pareció ya que se manifestó a tu lado de inmediato

-tranquila Bell no vamos a pelear hoy, te lo advierto Marco deja de jugar con la cabeza de mi amigo o perderás la tuya está claro- dijiste

-pero que tal si esto es lo que él quiere te interpondrías entre sus deseos para imponer los tuyos – te pregunto él

Dudaste pero sabías que era lo correcto – si él decide que esto el lo que quiere no me interpondré pero debes dejarlo decidir sin intervenir Marco – tras esto desapareciste en la noche

 **Yoh Asakura**

Escuchaste un grito y al entrar a la iglesia viste a Ryu confundido y a Horo-horo en el piso después de un momento comprendiste

-ahora el vampiro es Horo-horo –dijo Len

El trato de atacar de inmediato a las chicas que no se habían ido después de todo pero lo detuvo Lyserg

-príncipe Lyserg –dijo Milly

-dónde estabas y que paso –exigió Len pero él no te contesto se limito a inmovilizar a Horo-horo estaba cambiado trataba de matar a Horo-horo Ryu lo salvo

-largo de aquí busquen un lugar seguro –ordenaste a las dos integrantes del equipo de las lillys ellas salieron corriendo - no lo sueltes Ryu pase lo que pase

-qué demonios te pasa casi matas a Horo-horo -le reclamaste

-eso quería hacer si no lo hacemos todos nos convertiremos en vampiros por un descuido además si lo hacemos como vamos a derrotar a Hao – dijo él con una voz tan fría tan dura

-vencer a Hao eso te preocupa como solo puedes pensar en eso ve como esta nuestro amigo – le dijiste

-si solo piensas en eso Yoh no lograremos ganarle – te recrimino él

Tras esto golpeaste con fuerza la pared que demonios le pasaba a tu amigo en que demonio se estaba convirtiendo

-levántate buscaremos al jefe vamos a vencerlo –empezaste a andar

-antes prométeme algo si llego a transformarme me mataras Yoh – no le contestaste

Avanzaron y encontraron a su adversario no pudieron derrotarlo en un punto Lyserg fue mordido por el vampiro atacaste pero era muy tarde

En ese punto entro Sara junto con Milly

-como te atreves porque lo hiciste –grito ella

Pero el vampiro se le abalanzó Sara la arrojo lejos pero no iba a esquivar el impacto en eso entraron en Ryu y Horo-horo quienes detuvieron al vampiro estaban recuperados del todo

-gracias chicos – dijo Sara

\- de nada bombon estoy para cuidarte – dijo Horo-horo ellos lograron derrotar al vampiro pero no del todo

Sara estaba arrodillada junto a Lyserg

-Que paso –pregunto

-que le hizo al príncipe lyserg – pregunto la niña

-es sencillo a todo aquel que muerdo se convierte en mi sirviente el tiempo que yo decida les contesto el vampiro

\- eso ya lo veremos si es la única forma yo seré tu oponente y dejaras el alma de mi amigo Belldandy al báculo – ordeno Sara estaba furiosa

Tras esto las Lillys salieron de la iglesia mientras la pelea tenía lugar oías alboroto afuera pero no entendías que podía causarlo después de eso inicio la pelea el vampiro trato de atacarlos pero no lo logro Sara fue capturada por Lyserg

-déjala tranquila aléjate de ella – gritaba Len

\- si ustedes hacen algo en mi contra esos colmillos se clavaran en el cuello de su amiga-los amenazo el vampiro

-son patéticos como no pueden pelear porque simplemente quieren mantener a todo el mundo a salvo eso es debilidad

-Yoh esa era la voz de Lyserg ayúdame mátame no quiero dañar a Sara no le quiero hacer daño solo hazlo – pidió Lyserg

-no quiero-contestaste –yo nunca matare a alguien

-son patéticos sirviente muérdela- Lyserg obedecía al instante se desplomaron ambos

-ahora mi fiel sirvienta acábalos –ordeno el vampiro Sara levanto su báculo apuntándonos pero en seguida se giro contra el vampiro

\- tu caso debe ser realmente muy triste para que creas necesario ir por el mundo trayendo dolor y sufrimiento pero es suficiente no crees –dijo Sara

-pero como – pregunto Lyserg

-simple yo nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a la señorita – dijo Belldandy sosteniendo con ayuda de Amidamaru a el espíritu del vampiro

Tras esto Len lo ataco

-eres un humano y aunque ella te perdone yo no me oíste –lo ataco y derribo pero entes de que lo acabara el espíritu se interpuso y relato la historia de su amo resulto ser como Sara siempre decía todo lo malo tiene una razón de ser el solo era una persona confundida desafortunadamente los soldados x no pensaban igual venían a exterminar

-hiciste un gran trabajo Yoh pero nosotros no tendremos compasión por los hombres de Hao –dijeron ellos

-eso no es lo correcto -se interpuso Sara

-así es lo que hacen está mal no dejaremos que lo maten –dijiste

-Yoh apártate ellos tiene la razón dijo-Lyserg

-a sí yo no veo razón en sus ojos solo veo un odio enfermo y nada de resolución – dijo Sara

-la doncella esta en lo correcto este mundo debe ser purificado si no te apartas te juzgaremos como enemiga eso es lo que quieres – dijo el que parecía su líder a Sara

-si eso piensa ella que así sea no me voy a retractar – contesto Sara apuntando con su báculo

-puede que tengan la razón pero son los más agresivos estoy con Sara eso no puede seguir ocurriendo –contestando levantando tu espada – simplemente no puedo dejar que lo maten además si lo intenta los atacaremos con todo

-no comprendo el es un camarada de Hao solo causa dolor y aun así lo vas a salvar – te pregunto el soldado – has visto nuestros poderes sabes lo poderosos que somos porque arriesgarse para proteger a ese individuo tal vez es porque han elegido bando

-no estamos de parte de nadie solo vemos la verdad el estaba confundido y fue engañado por Hao nada más y no tenemos que matarlo – dijo Sara

-si no están de ningún lado eso les traerá problemas el poder que derrota al mal es llamado la justicia y nosotros somos eso ahora apártense si no son capaces de ver eso no se convertirán en shaman King – les dijo el soldado

-cuidado está escapando – dijo una soldado mujer

-mátenlo es nuestro derecho –grito el líder

-lo único que están haciendo es lo mismo que Hao exterminar todo aquello que no es como ustedes quieren – les grito Sara eso altero al líder

-como te atreves a llamarnos así mocosa insolente – grito el soldado –arcángeles de fuego Miguel ángel

-Sara Yoh cuidado – gritaron los chicos todo fue muy rápido en el momento del impacto viste como lo recibía Boris el vampiro lo habían matado de nuevo se habían salido con la suya

Tras esto viste como Sara se tornaba en un ángel negro y atacaba impactando con los soldados x pero de pronto una lagrima cayó al suelo era de ella volvió a la normalidad y se derrumbo Len la atrapo

-vaya así que esa es tu elección Sara que pena si quieres defender esos ideales tan tontos tendrás que ser más fuerte –dijo el soldado x y empezaron a alejarse –yoh aun puedes unírtenos si quieres te recibiremos

-Yoh jamás haría eso – dijo Horo-horo

-En eso viste a Lyserg irse con ellos

-a dónde vas – grito Ryu

Al seguirlo se toparon con las lillys estas estaban en el piso las habían atacado

-de veras quieres unirte a ellos, ellos dañaron a estas mujeres Lyserg – le suplico Ryu

-les paso por ser débiles Yoh tu y Sara son fuertes por eso pueden mostrar esa generosidad en batalla y controlarse pero yo no lo soy necesito amigos fuerte por eso me voy – dijo él

-te equivocas Lyserg pero si este camino ha elegido tu corazón está bien solo recuerda que eres nuestro amigo y que…- dijo Sara pero el líder de los soldados le apunto

-ahora es un soldado x Sara cumple tu palabra no te entrometas – tras esto salieron con Lyserg de la capilla

Ryu se quedo llorando en la iglesia después de que Sara se recuperara podías ver lo herida que estaba

-príncipe lyserg –sollozaba la pequeña Milly

-oye sabes algo no debes llorar ese camino lo eligió el además todos e resolverá ya lo veras –le sonrío Sara a pesar de eso tu podías ver como la tristeza teñía sus palabras

-bueno chicos vámonos – dijiste

-si será lo mejor- te dijo ella y continuaron el camino

 **Sara Redbird**

Estaban en el viaje aun pero no sabían hacía donde ir Lyserg los guiaba con sus poderes ahora estaban a la deriva suspiraste de nuevo triste

-hasta cuando vas a seguir haciéndote esto tu no podías hacer nada para detenerlo lo que había en su interior lo devoraba – te dijo Len

-pero es que yo deje que esto pasara además Marco le enveneno la mente y…- comenzaste

-no hagas eso –dijo Yoh –no le busques más sentido a eso simplemente eligió un camino diferente al nuestro no quiere decir que sea nuestro enemigo simplemente decidió por otro camino – te dijo el

-sí pero- comenzaste

-no pero nada tu y Ryu tiene que sobreponerse si siguen haciendo esto de culparse no van a estar alertas resultaran heridos – te dijo Horo-horo

\- es probable pero aun creo que deberíamos hacer algo pero bueno ya pensaremos en eso después mejor pensemos ahora que el no este que vamos a hacer con lo del rumbo sin él no sabremos a donde ir – preguntaste

-se resolverá busquemos por ahora –dijo Yoh

De pronto se cruzo frente a ustedes un joven parecía que era una especia de aborigen era un chico de raza negra

-es bueno ver que todos se lleven bien pero creen que podrán seguir así más adelante – ese comentario te helo la sangre te recordó lo sucedido con Lyserg de manera inmediata después vino a tu mente Hao y su eterna amenaza Len debió sentir cuando te tensaste porque te tomo de la cintura y te obligo a seguir andando para ignorar a aquel joven

-y bien donde quieren comer – pregunto Yoh tomando todo con calma

-yo quiero comida china tu qué dices – te pregunto sonriendo

-eso está bien para mi

-ahí no siempre es comida china – se quejo Horo-horo

-hey ustedes porque me ignoran no ven que los he seguido desde hace un buen rato – les grito el chico extraño

-no me molestes ahora estoy deprimido –le dijo Ryu de forma amenazante

-no necesitamos tu ayuda esfúmate – escuchaste que Len le decía en tono mordaz apartándote

-ustedes no me entienden son un grupo deben permanecer juntos y – comenzó el chico

-si somos un grupo- contesto Yoh

De pronto el chico hizo una broma de mal gusto causando la ira de Len

-mira si tienes algo que decir se breve si no te atravieso en dos – le dijo

-está bien estoy en busca de amigos acaso no lo saben todo el mundo se mueve en grupos los más grandes son el de Hao y los soldados X – dijo el chico de nuevo sentiste ese hueco en el estomago te daba siempre que recordabas a Lyserg o pensabas en Hao sentiste como Len apretaba tu mano

-los soldados x- repitió Yoh

-a vaya los conocen eso será más fácil si su grupo se vuelve más numeroso eso les ayudara a que sean menos atacados- dijo el chico Len seguía apuntándole pero parecía menos preocupado ahora

-dinos tu nombre antes que nada – exigió tu novio

-chocolove- contesto el chico len lo pico con su lanza pensando que sería un chiste

-oye que te pasa primero me preguntas y cuando contesto me atacas que está mal contigo –le reclamo chocolove

-ese es tu nombre real –preguntaste desde detrás de Len

-claro que si de hecho es un nombre –pero ya no llegaste a enterarte de que más porque Len te aparto del chico y siguieron andando

-que me pongan atención -lo escuchaste gritar

Después de esto convenciste a los chicos para escucharlo

-entonces viajas por tu cuenta –le preguntaste

-si –contesto él algo serio

-por eso eres más vulnerable y quieres integrarte a nuestro equipo – dijo Ryu

-si de alguna manera sí –dijo el chico

-porque no aceptas las cosas como son – dijo Horo-horo

-les estoy diciendo que mi ayuda puede servirles de algo – reclamo el chico

-pues no te creo –le comento tu novio

-pues no es un cuento len –dijo el chico que corrió y disfrazo a tu novio de princesa eso te hizo reir pero él se gano un golpe de tu furioso novio

-porque haces esas bromas tontas eres odioso- le dijo él pero te miro riendo y se relajo un poco

-no subestimes el poder de la risa es importante reir en esta vida – dijo el chico desde el piso

-eso es muy cierto- dijo Yoh

-por cierto me sorprende que sapas el nombre de Len – dijo Yoh eso sorprendió a todos

-claro que lo sé todo sobre ustedes la información es la primera arma de defensa que tengo junto con mi espíritu se los voy a presentar el es el gran jaguar Mic el me ayuda a investigar todo sobre ustedes permítanme demostrarlo Tú eres Yoh Asakura –dijo señalando a Yoh –tu Len Tao, Ryu, la chica guapa es Sara Redbird y por ultimo Joto-joto- dijo señalándolos uno por uno

-soy Horo-horo no lo que tú dices –le grito tu amigo

-muy bien lo anotare oigan pero había otro chico con ustedes no es así-dijo el chico tu pestañeaste y cruzo un semblante de dolor tu rostro

-si el ya no está con ustedes puedo unirme y créanme les sería de mucha ayuda –les comento chocolove

-pero porque viajas solo –pregunto Len

-ya sé de seguro sus bromas son tan malas que nadie más lo acepta –dijo Horo-horo

-y como no le queda otra pensó en nosotros –completo ryu

-pero se ve buena persona y a mí no me afectan sus malos chistes –dijo Yoh

-es cierto no importan los chistes bobos del chocolate puede ser útil – comento tu novio

-nah ni se ve tan fuerte –dijo Horo-horo


	16. Chapter 16

Eso era demasiado estaban siendo muy crueles con el chico pero de pronto oyeron el ruido de una pelea y aparecieron unos chicos el chico nuevo trato de parar la pelea con un chiste pero lo molieron a golpes luego les conto que su maestro solía ser buen conciliador que traía paz con la ayuda de sus bromas él no era partidario de la violencia tras eso aparecieron los hombres de Hao

-esta vez no nos van a ganar –dijeron los recién llegados

-he escuchado tan malos chistes que estoy molesto –dijo Len

Los atacaron pero Len los derribo aunque en su 3 intento lograron un ataque bueno estaban siendo ayudados por otro hombre de Hao y el que los enfrento fue Chocolove el cual a su singular manera los derroto pero cayo inconsciente

-entonces que vamos a hacer –preguntaste

-por mi está bien que se quede es un buen chico y solo quiere ser nuestro amigo después de todo pero ustedes que opinan –dijo Yoh

-a mi me da risa así que estoy contigo lo acepto –contestaste de inmediato sintiéndote más animada desde la partida de Lyserg

-vaya tendremos otro encargado de bromas que compita con los otros dos que interesante –dijo Len mientras peleaba con ryu y Horo-horo

Estabas sonriendo hace mucho que no lo hacías chocolove les había revelado otra pista de la aldea apache y se dirigían hacia ella este chico te hacía reir mucho eso era bueno

-leyenda de los seminoas dices chocolove –preguntaste confundida

-así es –contesto

-pero estamos buscando la aldea apache no a esos seminoas- dijo horo-horo

-tal vez pero ellos fueron los que participaron en el torneo hace 500 años ellos forman parte del folklore de la aldea y pueden saber algo-eso te hizo estremecerte te separaste del grupo mientras ellos interrogaban a chocolove

-Bell si eso es cierto esa leyenda podría hacernos entender que paso con Pire que paso hace 500 años – le dijiste a tu espíritu

-es verdad señorita pero no estoy segura de que quiera ver eso podría no se r agradable yo no recuerdo bien lo sucedido y no sé si podre protegerla ahí – te dijo ella preocupada

-vamos –dijiste mientras te aproximabas con ellos

-dios esta casa es tétrica –comentaste cuando llegaron al destino

-aquí vive lirilara es la descendiente de los seminoas – dijo chocolove

Aun así yoh entro sin importarle nada al entrar vieron a una chica que resulto ser una médium

-váyanse a casa- dijo –solo tú no chiquilla tu deberías ver lo sucedido por tu bien

-los demás deberían irse y no confiar en los apaches cometerán el mismo error que hace 500 años error que les salió muy caro

-que fue lo que debieron pagar cual fue el precio –pregunto Yoh

-mi deber es mostrar a los curiosos lo sucedido pero les advierto no será agradable –dijo ella

-aun así queremos ver-dijo Len

-están preparados pare verlo si lo quieren ver lo verán sentirán todo lo que paso en la tragedia –dijo ella –sientan el dolor

Los atacaron muñecos de posesión de algunos seminoas al menos a los demás cuando la mujer dirigió su poder hacia a ti tu caíste en una especie de trance

-que paso donde estoy Bell –gritaste pero no hubo respuesta

-estas en un recuerdo debo mostrártelo ya que tu esencia es la misma que la de esa mujer esto será difícil para ti pero debes ver lo sucedido para entender el peligro que corres si continuas con esto –te dijo

De pronto todo se transformo y apareciste en un desierto solo que al mirarte no eras tú estabas en otro cuerpo el de una mujer mayor de unos 24 años aproximadamente su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía el cabello negro hasta la cintura usaba ropa similar a la apache una falda y un top ceñidos no comprendías lo que pasaba de pronto tu boca se movió por voluntad propia

-hola mi amor como estas –le decías a un hombre de cabello negro largo con vestimenta apache muy guapo

-bien querida encantado de verte –te contestaba

Visite varios recuerdos por el estilo donde eras feliz con ese personaje hasta que apareció aquel recuerdo estabas gritándole a tu espíritu

-no es verdad el no haría eso el no mataría a nadie –gritabas fuera de tí de pronto tu espíritu te llevo hacía un campo donde tu pareja peleaba contra 5 guerreros los estaba matando uno por uno por no compartir sus ideales eso te destrozo dejo salir toda tu oscuridad las alas de tu espíritu se tornaron negras y te alejaste ahí

Otro recuerdo

-ya es hora Belldandy vamos a detenerlo aquí y ahora prepárate entra al anillo –ordenaste así lo hizo Bell

De pronto apareció en el campo de batalla aquel hombre viste al espíritu de fuego y lo entendiste eras Pire este era Hao

-Hao –dijiste llena de resentimiento

-hola Pire así que es cierto has decidido quedarte con las cucarachas –te dijo el molesto

-no son cucarachas y si lo ves así es tu problema pero si los elegí – contestaste

-porque no lo entiendes esas personas no valen la pena son simples humanos que solo destruyen todo lo que tocan Pire antes solías pensar como yo veías la oscuridad en esto, ibas a ser mi reina para iniciar el cambio- te reclamo

-y a qué precio entre los que exterminaras, ahí hay gente inocente que ama que quiere y respeta no Hao esta tierra la amo y si debo pelear contra ti para salvarla estoy lista nos lleve a donde nos lleve –dijiste tras esto lo atacaste fue un combate bastante largo perdiste por supuesto sabías que así sería de sobremanera pero tenías que intentarlo al menos lo habías herido

-señorita Pire-oíste que te llamaba uno de los niños a los que enseñabas –aléjese de la señorita Pire –le grito el niño a Hao

-así que esto es lo que viste esto te hizo cambiar vaya que eres tonta Pire cambiar por seres tan insignificantes como ellos tal vez si no estuvieran aun pensarías como yo en cambiar el mundo a un mundo de shamanes

-yo nunca quise eso no quiero un mundo sin amor donde solo gobiernes a base del miedo y rencor donde todo lo que crees malo sea destruido yo solo quería equilibrio no quiero esto te odio Hao-le gritaste

-Vaya así que esas tenemos ya lo veremos aun así debemos empezar por eliminar los insectos mi amor -tras esto Hao ataco al niño lo iba a quemar vivo cuando tú te interpusiste lo salvaste el impacto te dio a ti

-eres una tonta Pire pero tu alma me pertenece mi amor y vas a ver las cosas a mi modo te lo aseguro que diminuta eres – te dijo Hao mientras te sostenía por el cuello

-lo dudo me llevare conmigo parte de tu poder monstro sello de sangre- carraspeaste en eso una luz los ilumino y atrapo a Hao

-no te atrevas – te dijo ahora mas furiosos que nunca desafortunadamente el poder que tenías debía ser insuficiente ya que la técnica te mato oíste el grito de Hao y sentiste el punto cuando tu alma se quebró en fragmentos sentías la energía de Belldandy invadirte

-porque lo hizo ama esto está mal morirá –lloraba

-lo siento amiga lo peor es que no lo pude llevar conmigo para librar al mundo de su maldad riega mi alama por esta tierra que tanto ame amiga y no permitas que me encuentre una parte de mi alma le pertenece porque la ha reclamado la va obligar a renacer que no la encuentre es hora de que me vaya perdóname, tras esto caíste en una especie de sueño profundo y sentiste como tu yo interno se fragmentaba en pedazos y como un fuego espantoso se esparcía por tu cuerpo

Despertaste de nuevo en una pradera estabas con lirilara

-que fue eso – preguntaste confusa

-son los recuerdos de tu vida pasada al menos los que tu pedazo de alma conservaba dentro de tu ser y dentro de tu espíritu te los mostré para que sepas debes alejarte de este torneo él no se va a rendir él cree que le perteneces al igual que las grandes esencias es mejor que huyas

-no quiero hacer eso no puedo, quiero ser feliz tengo amigos libertad una vida no lo dejare por el no permitiré que controle mi destino no otra vez yo no soy esa Pire que el amo soy una nueva persona fuerte y decidida te agradezco lo que me has mostrado ahora sé que definitivamente no soy Pire ella amo y perdió lo dejo ir ese sentimiento antes de morir ahora lo sé gracias –tras esto te sonrio lirilara

-espero que estés bien pequeña yo quiero que tu sobrevivas sé que no eres Pire pero la tragedia está destinada a repetirse pero por favor cuídate mis esperanzas están contigo y tus amigos –te dijo ella llena de confianza

Al despertar estabas en brazos de Len

-descubrieron algo –preguntaste

-si, y tu como estas – te pregunto él

-bien ahora mejor que antes –contestaste

-ella nos dijo lo que te mostro estas confundida –pregunto Yoh

-no ahora más que antes se que tienes razón Pire ya no existe solo estoy yo Sara y no le pertenezco a nadie –sonreíste y besaste a Len ellos te contaron lo que habían visto y que habían decidido seguir adelante al igual que tu sin importar que

Estaban buscando las pistas que les habían dado los seminoas cuando las lillys trataron de obtener información de ustedes Yoh por supuesto se las dio sin dudar después de obtener la información se fueron

-como siempre pasa Yoh metió la pata -comentaste con soltura

Siguieron avanzando hasta toparse con tres chicas un equipo muy fuerte de shamanes

-vaya son muy débiles y eso que veníamos a pelear –dijo una chica de pelo azul

-deberían tomarlo con calma –dijo una de pelo naranja

-pero vaya que son repugnantes como puede querer algo con ellos el señor Hao – dijo otra una chica rubia medio gótica

-si siguen molestando saldrán heridas – dijo Ryu

-así que ellas son amigas de Hao- dijo Horo-horo

-deberían tratarnos con más respeto – volvió a hablar la chica de pelo azul y se lanzo al ataque su espíritu era una armadura de hierro gigante –no te sientes mal por causarle molestias al señor Hao como puede usar el alma de un simple humano el único espíritu que vale la pena de ustedes es el de esa chica

Las otras dos miembros del equipo atacaron a Horo-horo y Len

-déjenlos tranquilos –gritaste - Belldandy al báculo- atacaste a la líder de azul la armadura era muy fuerte

-brillo mortal – susurraste tras esto hubo un resplandor y la heriste te movías a una velocidad increíble la chica se altero

-kana tranquilízate oíste lo que dijo Hao a ella no debemos atacarla la quiere entera –dijo con repugnancia la chica de pelo naranja

-que me quiere entera eso es algo muy tonto- dijiste y volviste a atacar

-su posesiones de almas son muy absurdas nuestro objetivo solo es atacar a Yoh solamente –dijo la chica de pelo naranja

-pero si no atacan juntos será muy aburrido –dijo la rubia

-bien esto es demasiado –gritaron tu y Len al unisonó y atacaron con fuerza sin embargo los derrotaron estaban a punto de rematarlos cuando apareció Anna ella estaba furiosa cuando los encontró

-escúchenme ahora escoria aléjense de mi amiga y mi prometido ahora-tras esto la miraron

-chicas debe ser ella vámonos- dijo Kana

-así que ahora huyen – pregunto Anna

-el señor Hao nos dejo claro solo 3 cosas atacar a Yoh, no dañar a Sara y no involucrarnos contigo vámonos- tras esto desaparecieron

-hola Anita –sentiste el temor de Yoh al tener a Anna junto a él pero ella estaba enfocada en ti

-hola –saludaste pero Jun fue más rápida llego y te abrazo muy fuerte

-hola Sara Len –grito mientras te abrazaba

-déjala Jun que haces aquí –dijo Len sabias que estaba feliz de ver a Jun pero se mostraba tímido como siempre

-animarlos por supuesto a eso vinimos –tras eso ella señalo pudiste ver a Manta ya saludando a Yoh y a Tamao sonrojarse

-vaya es genial que estén aquí Anna nunca me mostraste tus guardianes son muy fuertes –dijiste

-son los guardianes de Hao – respondió ella eso te petrifico

\- de Hao –susurraste aterrada

-así es vine a hacer fuerte a Yoh con la ayuda de la bitácora mágica –dijo ella

-la zanahoria mágica – comento Chocolove

-que mal comentario –dijo Manta

-que es la bitácora mágica –pregunto Yoh

-esta bitácora contiene secretos de fuerzas muy poderosas fue escrita por el maestro de lo místico Hao Asakura- contesto ella muy segura

-el maestro del misticismo no cabe duda que es el –dijo Horo-horo

-no estoy entendiendo nada –pregunto chocolove

-primero ese aliado de Hao que nos dijo que Yoh era su pariente luego ese chico que se parecía al igual que la leyenda que nos mostro lirilara todo encaja ese personaje a renacido y es antepasado de Yoh -resumió Len te habías quedado muda eso era de Hao le pertenecía a él y Anna quería ayudar a Yoh con eso podía ser una trampa como estaba tan segura de eso

-vaya y ese desalmado quiere un mundo de puros shamanes según lo que nos contaste que viste en la visión tu Sara no es cierto- asentiste

-vaya y para eso necesita los grandes espíritus está loco como se le ocurren esas ideas – comento Horo-horo notaste que Len y Anna te examinaban pero estabas como ida no podías reaccionar

\- lo sorprendente es que sea capaz de reencarnar con tanta facilidad eso no es de humanos – dijo chocolove

-eso es cierto el supera a cualquier humano es capaz de dominar los 5 elementos - dijo Anna eso te consterno aún más surgió de nuevo una duda en tu interior tú eras capaz de hacer eso no a gran escala como él pero en tus ataques podías controlar los elementos jugar con ellos eso te hizo pensar que tal vez Pire seguía más presente de lo querías aceptar eso te estremeció no querías tener relación con ese monstruo que mataba sin compasión y destruía lo que le estorbaba

-eso explica porque cree que los demás son inferiores si él es capaz de controlar su vida de esa manera no me extraña –dijo Ryu

-Yoh esto es responsabilidad de los Asakura como sucesor de la familia tu deber es derrotar a Hao o eso me dijo tu abuelo sin embargo es más importante que te enfoques en ser el rey shaman –dijo Anna

-para darte tranquilidad –contesto Yoh

-si por eso es necesario que memorices todas las técnicas de la bitácora mágica –dijo ella

-pero eso suena muy complicado –se quejo él

-si lo haces y te conviertes en Shaman King podrás relajarte

-Doña Anna podemos recibir ese entrenamiento junto con Don Yoh así podremos ayudar y – empezó Ryu

-no está aprobado –dijo ella

-pero –comenzó Horo-horo mirando a Yoh

-la verdad es algo en lo que yo no puedo intervenir –dijo Yoh –este problema al parecer le concierne solo a mi familia

-mejor dilo como es no quieres entregar las técnicas de tu familia – dijo Len-aunque bien podríamos quitártelas a la fuerza

Yoh sonrío – es su decisión pero los entrenamientos de Anna son la muerte –dijo él

-es necesario hacernos fuerte Yoh si eso requiere entrenar lo haremos –contesto Len

-así es si lo hacemos juntos estaremos bien ya lo veras- comento Horo-horo

-debemos seguir juntos Don Yoh –dijo Ryu

-no quieren entender este problema le concierne solo a los Asakura además no puedo asegurarles que vuelvan con vida del entrenamiento –empezó Anna

-nos las arreglaremos – dijo Yoh seguro de sí

-estas bien – te pregunto Jun al notar que estabas muy callada

\- si claro que si porque no estarlo seremos más fuertes y – empezaste pero tu voz sonaba insegura afortunadamente ella no lo noto o si lo hizo no dijo nada


	17. Chapter 17

Anna abrió un portal hacía la bitácora o eso explico la verdad tu atención estaba dividida entre tus pensamientos y el presente oíste a los muchachos discutir y los viste entrar los empezabas a seguir cuando Anna corrió hacía a ti y te abrazo de pronto notaste otro personaje un hombre muy pálido cuyo espíritu lo acompañaba parecían amantes que extraño

-no importa lo que pase o lo que cambie somos amigas recuérdalo y vuelve quieres no sé si lo van a lograr pero necesito que entres segura como eres no dispersa – te dijo –fausto te cuidara ahí adentro pero solo tú puedes volver

Asentiste y entraste te topaste con los chicos quienes veía asombrados como un Hao adulto capturaba a los guardianes que acababa de usar Anna miraste con recelo sabías que él sentía que estaban ahí te buscaste y hallaste a Pire cerca de él su fiel mano derecha sentiste una agonía enorme aunque no podías explicarla

De pronto oíste los pensamientos de los humanos que había ayudado Hao sentiste ira de lo mal agradecidos que eran

-ustedes lo escucharon no podemos coexistir con ese tipo de seres – les comento Hao desde atrás fue una impresión verlo así sin ser irracional o lleno de ira sin ser el mocoso prepotente que se presentaba ahora este Hao se sentía diferente al mirarte te sonrío

-los humanos son seres diminutos y estúpidos por eso el mundo sería un mejor lugar si lo habitaran solo shamanes tu solías entenderlo Pire tus amigos lo harán también vengan conmigo – en cuanto se dirigió a ti Len se tenso te sujeto de la mano y siguieron a Hao

Viste como caminaba entre el agua sin agitarla tu lo hacías aunque no eras muy buena en eso

-eso es impresionante- dijo Horo-horo

-el poder de los shamanes vienen de la naturaleza al comprender eso se abre un camino que nos permite coexistir pacíficamente con ella y servirle los humanos son seres que no comprenden eso destruyen y cambian todo en su entorno por eso no podemos coexistir con ellos

Los guío a otro lado un volcán luego al universo

-ustedes aun no controlan ese poder pero vive en ustedes por eso deben poder entender que todo el mal que le hacen los humanos al planeta como lo están destruyendo todo vamos Pire tu solía entenderlo mejor que nadie – se refirió a ti – además tus amigos también lo hacen o me equivoco –dijo mirando a Len y Horo-horo los humanos destruyen todo aquello que tocan nosotros podemos renovarlo y sin esos seres sería un paraíso utópico no hay nadie que pueda negar esa belleza los humanos perciben esta belleza pero han decidido ignorarla

\- eso es impresionante tiene razón – dijo Horo-horo

-me siento tan insignificante- comento len

-yo solo he podido dominar los 5 elementos pero una vez que me fusione con las grandes presencias podremos restaurar todo y dar un orden nuevo a las cosas – de pronto lo entendiste de nuevo esa ira en tu interior broto como una pequeña chispa no crecía pero estaba ahí evitando que cayeras en su juego pensaste en Manta en los niños en los humanos que tanto envidiabas que eran felices no querías que dejaran de existir eso te había impulsado a oponerte a Hao la primera vez y aun seguía ahí ese sentimiento

-por eso para llegar a ese nuevo día les brindare ese poder espiritual despiértenlo ese poder dormido en ustedes yo los guiare por la senda correcta ustedes tienen una gran habilidad vengan conmigo –susurro

Tras esto fueron expulsados de la bitácora mágica estabas muy confusa seguías con ese sentimiento pero recordabas el dolor que los humanos te habían causado sin embargo no eras capaz de aceptar del todo los ideales de Hao se podría decir que estabas en shock sin embargo no sabías cuanto tiempo había pasado al regresar

Oíste la voz de Anna- no lo sabemos si cambiaron o no ellos lo sabrán solo podemos esperar

Escuchaste a la lejanía la voz de marco y viste cuando les apunto les disparo a miguel Ángel pero era muy lento entraron en guardia sentiste un poder inmenso te asustaste pero eras tú al parecer

-no se preocupen estamos bien – les dijo Yoh a los demás

-es increíble como obtuvieron poder solo con presenciar ese territorio y en tan poco tiempo – dijo Marco

-no esto apenas empieza aun nos falta mucho que recorrer- dijo Yoh

Después de eso tú estabas rara Bell se había manifestado a tu lado sin embargo ya no sentías a halibell con ella

-que le paso –preguntaste

-nos fusionamos creo –contesto ella

\- es impresionante pero tengo miedo ese poder es demasiado si pierdo la cabeza me perderé a mi misma –le dijiste

-eso no pasará- comento ella

-pero tu las viste cambiaron tus alas son blancas pero el borde inferior es negro Bell eso no es normal- comentaste aun asustada ella te sonrío

-lo resolveremos señorita siempre lo hacemos- te dijo

-tienes razón

Tras esto siguieron con su camino estabas haciendo pruebas con esos recuerdos que habías visto en la bitácora recordabas lo que Hao ya te había enseñado o a Pire eso te preocupaba en algún punto tu dejaste de pelear por qué no eras capaz de usar esos poderes eran demasiado pero Bell decía que se debía a que Pire odiaba pelear pero que tú eras una luchadora nata que eso no te sucedería a ti

-animo sabes si te vuelves toda una aguafiestas mi hermano podría resentirlo- te dijo Jun mirando con preocupación tu semblante

-no te encierres y sufras sola estamos aquí contigo siempre lo estaremos somos familia- te comento ella

-gracias –le sonreíste

-Sara – te grito Yoh mientras sostenía a Len que al parecer iba a matar a chocolove

-ay no otra vez – te quejaste

-y ahora que paso – preguntaste

-nada es solo que el costeñito no aguanta una broma – dijo chocolove Len de nuevo se le abalanzo pero esta vez tu lo detuviste

-vamos solo relájate un poco por mi – le pediste y él lo hizo te abrazo de la cintura y se calmo

-es impresionante que no te preocupe que veamos como Sara se toma molestias por ti y – empezó Anna

-vamos por favor Anna un respiro –dijiste cuando sentiste que Len se abochornaba y empezaba a enfadarse ella asintió


	18. Chapter 18

**Hao**

Estabas escuchando a los soldados x planear que le harían a Yoh y Sara cuando interrumpiste

-saben la verdad ellos no tienen intención de ayudarme ni a ustedes –comentaste con soltura eso provoco que el mocoso que solía estar con ellos te apuntara

-relájate Lyserg no podemos hacer esto la doncella traerá la justica no lo olvides

-no sé qué tanto planeen pero si se enfrentan a ellos es demasiado poder para que lo manejen aunque si quieren mi opinión sería divertido quiero ver que pueden hacer además que decisión tomo ella –comentaste de nuevo te intrigaba la ultima vez Pire o Sara se había portado mu compasiva por eso se había sacrificado pero esta versión suya era mejor era una guerrera, Belldandy había cambiado con ella ya no eran las ingenuas que fueron en el pasado, eran despiadadas lo sabías pero no entendías que tanto poder habían ganado o si lo usaría bien esta vez además estaba el detalle de si esa confusión la regresaría a ti eso esperabas al menos

-como sea haya ustedes en lo que hagan será divertido solo no molesten mucho a mi ángel creo que eso la perturbaría en cuanto a Yoh los demolerá – te mofaste y desapareciste

 **Sara Redbird**

Viste llegar a las chicas de antes parecían dispuestas a vencerlos esta vez

-vaya tenemos compañía- le dijiste a Anna

-no es una mala idea podrán ver que tanto mejoraron – comento ella con soltura eso te hizo encogerte aun no sabías si podrías controlar todo el poder de Bell

-estaremos bien señorita solo relájese-te aconsejo ella

-ustedes robaron los poderes del señor Hao- dijo la pelirroja

-y el nos ordeno ver que tanto había crecido su poder- dijo la líder del equipo

-mm no tiene caso no tenemos tiempo para estarlo perdiendo así que mejor no – comento Anna

-que tienen miedo- pregunto la líder

-no pero sabemos que ganaremos para que perder el tiempo – dijo Anna

-no crees que eso es ir demasiado lejos –preguntaste insegura

-eso no es posible ya que no comparten los ideales del señor Hao – dijo la rubia

-no estarán bien – dijo ella –vamos Sara pelea con ellas –te dijo te tensaste al instante

-yo sola –preguntaste aterrada recordando como los habían vencido antes

-si contigo es más que suficiente – dijo ella segura de sí

En eso comenzaron a reír las chicas

-vaya un poco de poder y ahora se sienten tan poderosos como el señor Hao que divertido- comento una de ellas

-Anna sería mejor pelear juntos – dijo chocolove

-no dije que Sara podría sola- dijo ella

-vaya así que vas en serio deberías elegir a otro ella es muy importante para el señor Hao no creo que nos perdone si la matamos – dijo la pelirroja

-si más vale que sea uno contra uno o será muy aburrido para Mary – dijo la rubia

-tal vez esa no sea tan mala idea pero quien – comenzó Anna

-yo peleare quiero ver los nuevos poderes de Bason –dijo Len avanzando y tomándote de la mano

-yo también Anna no dejaremos a Sara sola –dijo Yoh

-así está mejor al menos será más entretenido – dijo la de cabello azul

-Yoh te lo encargo suerte chicos – dijo Anna dándoles espacio con los demás

Las chicas hicieron su posesión de almas y surgieron dos muñecos y la armadura igual ustedes

-están listos dulce o truco –grito la pelirroja con lo que los ataco su muñeco calabaza

-impacto mortal – dijo la rubia y los ataco su muñeco pistolero

-enséñales el poder de tu lanza – grito la de pelo azul a la armadura

Pero no les hizo ningún daño

-vaya –dijo sorprendida su líder

-por fin pelearemos en serio – dijo la pelirroja con esto ella y la rubia se movieron a toda velocidad rodeándolos y atacaron tu oponente fue la rubia mientras Len lidiaba con la pelirroja e Yoh con la de pelo azul

-esto es bueno mary pensó que se aburriría contigo – dijo mientras su pistolero te disparaba pero tu detenías cada impacto con la espada con los poderes que había ganado Bell podía hacer una posesión simultanea del báculo y la espada así que tenías la espada en una mano como arma pero esta se había fusionado con el báculo y podías usar las cualidades de ambos la chica cada vez se frustraba más

-fuego cruzado – dijo y te ataco pero lo repeliste con uno de tus ataques

\- cristal de fuego –pronunciaste y le lanzaste un ataque muy fuerte que hizo fragmentarse su posesión en este ataque lanzabas un rayo de hielo y este después se convertía en fuego después de haber congelado lo cual causaba que explotara la posesión del enemigo tras el ataque tu enemiga regreso a formación con su líder

-no esperábamos esto –dijo la líder -ni hablar aumenta tu tamaño –grito y su posesión es decir su armadura creció de manera impresionante

Pumpkin dumkin- grito pelirroja y su calabaza creció

-transfórmate en arma -grito tu rival y su posesión creció a su vez sentías como su poder había aumentado

De nuevo los rodeaban

-hazlos pedazos- grito la rubia mientras te atacaba

-no lo harás Bell forma verdadera –tras esto Belldandy replegó todo su poder y creció también se transformo en un gran ángel que sostenía en una mano un báculo y en la otra una espada

-vamos a atacar Bell lluvia de estrellas – Bell voló contigo imitando tus movimientos en su hombro a una velocidad impresionante alrededor de la rubia y esta vez plumas de sus alas se desprendieron mientras ella las lanzaba con el báculo a la chica y su posesión estas causaban graves cortes en la chica y destruyeron la posesión por completo

Ellas se replegaron de nuevo

-vaya ganamos –dijo Yoh sorprendido – pero estas bien Amidamaru

-si solo que creo que aun puedo ser más fuerte –dijo el samurái

Miraste a Bell sorprendida

-vaya estuvimos muy bien pero creo que eso es solo la mitad de lo que podemos hacer –aun estabas asustada pero ahora creías que tal vez esto podría funcionar ella te sonría como siempre

-se supone que nosotras creemos en los ideales del señor Hao – dijo la chica de pelo azul

-si mary no entiende porque perdimos – dijo la rubia

-simple ustedes se fijan a Hao como un límite ellos no por eso sus poderes continúan creciendo es muy sencillo – dijo Anna

-eres una odiosa – dijo la pelirroja

Pero antes de que explotara otra batalla sentiste como alguien te levantaba del suelo sabías quien era estabas en brazos de Hao encima del espíritu de fuego el te miraba mientras tú lo veías llena de odio y rencor

-eso no es lindo sabes esa mirada te hace lucir muy mal Pire no deberías usarla conmigo –te dijo sonriendo

-no soy Pire ya te lo dije ella murió dejo de existir para tratar de matarte ahora suéltame de inmediato –le exigiste

-lo siento Sara sé que no eres mi Pire eres mejor más fuerte pero si eso quieres –bajo del espíritu de fuego contigo aun en brazos y te soltó al llegar al suelo tras esto corriste a lado de Len y Bell entro en tu cuerpo y te colocaste en guardia Hao te miraba divertido y camino hacía tu nueva posición

-es suficiente lo hicieron bien chicas – les dijo a sus rivales

-si –dijeron al unisonó estas

Hao siguió avanzando pero se desvío hacia Yoh

-he comprobado tus poderes y en realidad fue más de lo que me esperaba dentro de poco tendrás que darme ese cuerpo ya que al fin al cabo desde un principio me pertenecía a mi – le dijo a Yoh eso los consterno a todos

-nos veremos pronto hermanito –dijo Hao dando media vuelta de nuevo hacía a ti sentiste como len te protegía con su cuerpo

-vaya que interesante pero Sara tu sabes que esto no es eterno si lo prefieres por ahora está bien pero no soy muy paciente si no vienes a mi por paso propio vendré por ti y apartare por la fuerza a todo lo que se oponga –dijo dirigiéndole a Len una mirada desdeñosa pensaste que tras eso se iría pero reapareció tras de ti – recuérdalo ya fuiste mía una vez eso no cambia tu alma como te dije ese día me pertenece –te susurro y después desapareció

-que fue lo que dijo pertenencia hermano – pregunto Manta

Te encogiste de nuevo ante esa idea eso te aterraba el que el dañara a aquellos que querías pero más que asustada estabas impresionada por saber que Yoh y Hao fueran hermanos de pronto apareció un personaje enmascarado

-así es Yoh tu y Hao son hermanos – tras esto el personaje se presento como el padre de Yoh y les conto las historia del nacimiento de Yoh el cual era gemelo de Yoh al parecer cuando su madre estaba embarazada se sabía que eran gemelos y estaba predicho que ella daría a luz a ese shaman que tantos problemas les había dado tanto problemas en el pasado cuando su madre dio a luz para su desgracia eran gemelos al menos eso no estaba en sus planes pero cuando nació el niño el espíritu de fuego tomo al que era Hao y se aparto con el huyendo antes de que pudieran matarlo desafortunadamente él decía que esa otra mitad (Yoh) tendría que irse con el algún día

-vaya que fuerte impresión –dijo Horo-horo

-eso no cambia nada Yoh al igual que como tú me dijiste a mi tu eres Yoh mi amigo y el que seas su hermano no cambia nada - le dijiste sonriendo

-lo mismo digo de cualquier manera yo seré el rey shaman así que no importa lo que pase- dijo Len iniciando una discusión con Ryu

-aun así puedo preguntar algo no lo están tomando con mucha ligereza –dijo chocolove

-hao es un problema además no importa ese tipo puede irse por un tubo –dijiste tu molesta

-pero eso no importa el es parte de Hao –siguió chocolove pero tú lo cortaste

-Yoh es Yoh y si no te parece puedes irte no es que te corra pero él es mi amigo y no me voy a apartar de el – dijiste segura

-eso no es lo que quiero decir me refiero a que están tomándolo muy a la ligera como el asunto de que tu también le perteneces eso también debería preocuparte aunque sea un poco el te buscara a ti y a Yoh- dijo chocolove

-no cambia nada ellos tienen su propia personalidad y han elegido no seguir a Hao punto final- dijo Anna cortando la discusión

-pero es probable que lo que dice chocolove sea cierto – empezó Yoh

-si viéndolo así tal vez lo más recomendable sea que nos apartemos de ustedes recuerdas tu promesa Len este momento es del que te hablaba – dijiste viste en el rostro de Len pánico

-Hao no se anda con rodeos así que tal vez lo más conveniente sea que Sara y yo sigamos sin ustedes –dijo Yoh mientras miraba a Amidamaru que meditaba al parecer su espíritu estaba en una fase de transformación la sentías

-es cuestión de tiempo Yoh se transformara – dijo Anna mientras miraba a Amidamaru

Len te sujeto de la mano –yo no te prometí nada y no quiero que te vayas –te dijo sentiste como una lagrima se deslizaba por tu mejilla pero antes de poder responderle viste a los soldados x se pusieron en guardia de inmediato

-no hemos venido a pelear- les anuncio Lyserg que ya era uno de ellos –la doncella Jeanne necesita de sus poderes ella es la presencia que nos guiara por el camino correcto

-vaya llevas tan poco tiempo con ellos y ya estas igual de loco que Marco – comentaste

-ella es una presencia muy pura parecida a la de Dios de hecho su esencia es muy similar a la tuya Sara llena de bondad si los demas la conocieran la apoyarían también

-en pocas palabras te lavaron el cerebro –dijo Len

-ella los salvara perdonara sus pecados – dijo Lyserg viste la misma mirada fanática que tu prima había adquirido después de que se volviera loca por sus ideales

-siempre y cuando la ayudemos –oíste que protestaba Horo-horo

-no es para expiar sus pecados ya que ustedes obtuvieron poder de esa fuente de Hao además de que viajan con su otra mitad y su pareja –eso lo dijo mirándote fijamente

-no hables de lo que no entiendes- le grito Len

-si ustedes ayudan sus pecados será perdonados usaran sus poderes en el portal de babilonia –dijo Lyserg

-el que –dijo Yoh

\- eso es una puerta que arrasara con todos los males los llevara a otro mundo

-eso no funcionara – dijiste convencida –está predestinado a fracasar ella no lo lograra Lyserg los llevara a su perdición

-el único método para detenerlo son esos portales que crea la doncella -dijo Lyserg aun muy seguro

-te oyes confiado- dijo Len

-lo he comprobado ayuden además ustedes no apoyan a Hao –dijo él

-no él es de lo mas detestable sin embargo eso es lo mismo que pensamos de ustedes – dijo Yoh

-si no quieren cooperar deberán ser ejecutados no podemos descartar sus pecados tu eres su otra mitad Yoh Sara es su pareja o al menos él la reconoce como tal y ustedes han obtenido los poderes que sus seguidores poseen así que – tras esto Lyserg se dio vuelta mientras los demas soldados liberaban a sus arcángeles los demás se pusieron en guardia de inmediato salvo Yoh su espíritu estaba cambiando y no podía pelear ustedes sirvieron de barrera hasta que Marco se percato del plan y trato de atacarlo aunque fue muy tarde Yoh obtuvo una nueva posesión muy fuerte

-vaya eso es impresionante más vale retirarnos por ahora – anuncio Marco derrotado

-nunca los vi irse tan de prisa eso es bueno aunque bueno no importa se han ido

Seguían con su camino un día hablando con Bell mientras los demás comían ustedes discutían sobre sus opciones

Aun pensabas en las palabras de Hao no querías ir a su lado pero cada vez que pensabas en quedarte te invadía la idea de que mataría a todos aquellos a quienes tu amabas

-señorita de cualquier forma no podemos irnos solo le queda unirse a él de otra forma los exterminara –te dijo Bell

-lo sé tal vez lo mejor sea solo marcharnos –comentaste

-no te atrevas –te dijo Anna

-si haces eso nunca te lo perdonare me oíste no puedo creer que te vayas a rendir y a esconder solo por un mal criado que no comprende que no vas a estar a su lado – te dijo ella muy decidida

-pero Anna –comenzaste

-todo se resolverá ya lo veras Yoh lo derrotara y será el nuevo shaman King – te dijo ella muy segura

-y de no ser así me harías un favor –pediste

-depende de que es lo que quieres – te dijo ella muy sería

\- si no resulta si al final perdemos me ayudaras para que en esta reencarnación consiga sellar a Hao con mis poderes incluso si eso me trae la muerte –le pediste viste como la duda invadió sus ojos y temiste que se negara pero no lo hizo

-lo hare pero solo si todo lo demás fracasa antes usare mi propio método para sellarlo y si no funciona lo haremos juntas hecho – te dijo

-hecho – contestaste sintiéndote un poco más segura

Siguieron su camino hacia la aldea apache Chocolove hacía bromas constantemente para que olvidaras el asunto de Hao pero era siempre apaleado por Len eso mejoraba tu humor considerablemente

-vamos Len dale espacio el solo trata de hacerme reír eso no es tan malo o si – le decías a Len después de una paliza ejemplar

-tal vez esa sea la intención del chocolatin pero aun así no me gusta que este tan cerca de ti me molesta – te dijo el eso te hizo estallar en carcajadas

-de que te ríes – te dijo él molesto

-no puedes ser estas celoso de él vamos Len no puede estar celoso de él eso es muy tonto hasta yo lo sé –comento Horo-horo

-aunque claro si pensamos que no tienes sentido del humor –lo pico Ryu

-y no eres tan guapo como yo es posible que Sara decida que debe cambiarte – siguió horo-horo torturando a tu novio querías defenderlo pero eso era tan cómico chocolove no era para nada tu tipo ni tú el de él esto era demasiado para solo aguantar la risa y no ayudo que después el interpelado apareciera hincado frente a ti como pidiendo tu mano eso hizo que la ira de Len se desbordara ataco muy fuerte a los chicos dejándolos inconscientes

-vaya se ha superado así mismo –dijo Anna

-no deberías tranquilizarlo en lugar de reírte de él – te pregunto Manta

-es que no puedo es tan ridículo además ellos se lo buscaron –comentaste aun divertida

-vamos Sara los va a hacer añicos no razona cuando se trata de ti –te dijo Yoh

\- eso es cierto si no detenemos a mi hermano los va a moler a golpes – te dijo Jun

-está bien Len para por favor están bromeando sabes que no te cambiaría por nada detente por favor – pediste en cuanto el escucho tu voz se tranquilizo y volvió a tu lado

-impresionante no cabe duda que doña Sara es su media mitad perfecta su ying – dijo Ryu

-que – pregunto Yoh perplejo

-se refiere a la parte que lo complementa es una filosofía china se cree que toda persona tiene dos componentes bien y mal luz y oscuridad y así ella es su otra mitad por así decirlo-explico Manta mientras Len te abrazaba de nuevo y se calmaba

-ya veo pero si no me equivoco ella es luz entonces bien podría complementar a Hao también no es así –dijo Anna no tratando de ser despiadada si no haciendo una observación

-eso no lo permitiré nunca –dijo Len aun sosteniéndote-él no se acercara a Sara yo la protegeré -eso te hizo estremecer de nuevo el pensar en cómo lo mataría si no ibas a su lado pero de pronto algo distrajo tu atención estaban llegando a un poblado y escuchabas a unos shamanes egipcios narrar su historia pero Anna te aparto de ellos


	19. Chapter 19

-son problemas vamos por allá a ese restaurante vamos tu novio ya entro –te dijo apartándote del tumulto

-está bien vamos – al entra viste que estaba lleno de shamanes y que la mayoría los veía con cara de pocos amigos

-vaya que lugar tan poco agradable – comentaste

-eso es porque estamos en la recta final es impresionante que unas niñas como ustedes estén aquí aunque viéndolas bien ya no son niñas –te dijo un shaman rubio Anna de inmediato se puso en guardia exponiendo a sus guardianes pero no fue necesario ya que frente de ellos apareció Bason y Len

-vaya y no están solas pero si viajas con un niño así monada no llegaras a nada aunque si lo derrotan créeme cualquier equipo te aceptaría gustoso veo que tu espíritu es fuerte que es –pregunto él sentías como la tensión crecía en Len

-eso no te incumbe –contesto él

-vamos relájense solo preguntaba porque esa criatura que es su espíritu es interesante verán si no lo han notado o vaya sus amigos vienen llegando relájense vamos les contare – dijo mientras veía a los demás entrar en guardia

\- en este lugar están reunido los shamanes más fuertes que pasaron a la segunda ronda lo más seguro es que haya shamanes de la clase sagrado por eso pregunte su espíritu y la esencia de tu compañera son muy singulares jovencito – dijo el shaman

\- shamanes de la clase sagrada- pregunto Yoh

-que quieres decir con eso – pregunto horo-horo

-son sujetos que tienen cercanía con dios eso es todo por eso pregunte los poderes de esa chica dijo señalándote son muy singulares me dio curiosidad no pretendía iniciar una pelea solo tengo curiosidad – te dijo sonriendo aunque eso hizo a Len tensarse de inmediato

-vaya entonces en este sitio debe haber muchos shamanes muy fuertes – dijo Manta asombrado

-así es pero como no se que tan fuertes son no perderé mi tiempo advirtiéndoles nos vemos monada suerte –te dijo él extraño

-vaya tontería que clase tan elitista – dijo Len levantándose

\- no es elitismo es solo que debes estar preparado para hacer lo necesario para ganar pero como ustedes viajan en un grupo tal vez no lo entiendas niñito – dijo el extraño mientras Len salía y se alejaba

-mm ahí vamos de nuevo Len espérame – dijiste mientras salías tras él pero no lo alcanzaste

 **Len Tao**

Vaya estupidez eso solo te hace pensar que están dispuesto a usar cualquier método para ganar son unos

-Me simpatizas Len tao- escuchaste la voz de Hao que se apareció delante tuyo

-tú eres muy diferente a los demás estoy seguro de que podríamos ser camaradas yo cree la bitácora mágica si quieres superar esos conocimientos puede enseñarte el método para hacerlo solo con la condición de que te alejes de Sara después de todo ella es mía además tu objetivo no es estar con ella sino derrotar a Yoh si lo piensas es un gran trato no crees- me propuso él

-mi objetivo es derrotar a Yoh pero no te entregare a Sara – me dispuse a atacar cuando sentí que alguien me lo impedía era manta

-detente Len no lo ataques no lo provoques – gritaba él

-suéltame –

\- otra vez tu enano – dijo Hao

-si – contesto manta decidido – no entiendo cómo puedes querer destruir todo Sara no te quiere cerca de ella e Yoh está decidido a vencerte porque no los dejas en paz se supone que él es tu hermano

-vaya eso ya no importa tenemos compañía pero ya lo veras Len ella no es para ti tarde o temprano lo comprenderás cuando lo hagas búscame te aceptare gustoso entre mis camaradas- dijo Hao despareciendo en cuanto llegaron con nosotros chocolove y Horo-horo

-ni una palabra de esto Sara oyeron – dije yo furioso

-si – contestaron ambos muy serios no quería ni pensar en cómo la pondría esto

-vaya así que guardándose secretos eso si le interesaría a esa tal Sara posesión de objetos bobiano – dijo una shaman rara rubia como el shaman del restaurante en ese instante un cubo de agua atrapo a chocolove

-eso es agua – pregunto manta

-mi espíritu es un ser capaz de controlar el agua del ambiente no hay nada más recomendable que matar a los hombres de Hao de una vez – dijo la chica

-esperen nosotros no somos – comenzó manta

-posesión deth el valiente vikingo – y un tipo enorme que venía con ella nos ataco se interpuso Horo-horo

De pronto aparecieron de la nada Jun y bruce long junto con Tamao todos ellos habían venido con la molesta prometida de Yoh

-vaya relájense esto es un mal entendido suéltalo Zoria ellos no son amigos de Hao te lo aseguro –dijo saliendo de la nada el shaman que vimos antes ella lo hizo y de nuevo respiro chocolove

-lo ven ya está bien esto fue solo una broma deberían relajarse lo digo por ti y tu amigo el grandulón –dijo mientras veía a bason

-no sabía que también tuvieses amigos – dije mientras evaluaba la situación

-si los tengo y sabemos que no son hombres de Hao así que tranquilo -de pronto escuche un murmullo

-son los egipcios esos tipos son de clase sagrada- era una voz

-esa es la doncella de hierro no es así lo va a enfrentar vaya una pelea de nivel sagrado – dijo otra de pronto pensé en Sara su prima era la doncella ella podría estar ahí en medio del disturbio corrí hacía allá de inmediato y la vi efectivamente estaba ahí pero no sola si no con Anna quien la detenía para que no interviniera gracias al cielo estaba ahí

 **Sara**

Estabas ahí inmovilizada Anna te había atado con el rosario decía que no te quería en peligro y que no pensabas con claridad cuando se trataba de los soldados viste a lyzerg dirigido por tu prima manipuladora

-Lyzerg muéstrales nuestra justicia a tus amigos –ordeno ella viste a tu amigo apuntar con cara de autómata a los enemigos y despedazarlos uno por uno era horrible pero al momento de rematarlos dudo el no pudo acabarlos

Suspiraste esa duda significaba que aun había algo de tu amigo ahí

-lyzerg no has decepcionado terriblemente – dijo Marco

-vaya los amigos discuten – dijo uno de los egipcios - tal vez deberíamos romper esa figura de hierro

-no lo hagan no la provoquen –gritaste

-vaya una admiradora – dijo el egipcio – ellos nos desafiaron y pagaran –

-no es por eso –comentaste pero era tarde de la doncella broto Jeanne

-pecador al parecer necesitas ser castigado personalmente – al salir de la doncella sentiste todo el poder de tu prima se había incrementado sin duda pero estaba lleno de ese odio y tristeza que había ido albergando con el paso de los años

-esos poderes son impresionantes – dijo Horo-horo

-si lo va a matar – comentaste tu muy triste

-no lo puedes cambiar es mejor no interferir – te dijo Len mientras te tomaba de la cintura sin romper el control de Anna sobre ti

-ahora verán el poder celestial de nuestra querida virgen Jeanne – dijo Marco

\- estaba en una cámara de torturas – decían algunos

-yo le prometí a dios que si me daba poder para acabar con el mal yo sufriría cualquier clase de prejuicio así lo combatiría y traería la paz a este mundo – oíste explicar a tu prima tenía hechizados a todos o al menos a la mayoría

-si ella gana el torneo siento que este lugar se convertirá en un lugar mejor – resoplaste ante ese comentario

-no la pierdan de vista es una asesina – dijiste

Ella sonrió dulcemente a tu posición –hola Sarta qué bueno que este aquí podrás apreciar mi justicia y entender mis ideales y podremos volver a estar juntas – te dijo escupiste en el piso

-siento que lo veas así al final me entenderás por ahora hay asuntos que atender pecador es hora de recibir tu castigo – apareció el dios shamash el dios de la justicia –acepten sus pecados y reciban el castigo

\- no somos pecadores estás loca- gritaron los egipcios

-comprendo no se arrepienten de ser así shamash castiga a los pecadores- ella regreso a la doncella de hierro mientras su espíritu mataba sin piedad a los egipcios mientras Marco se retiraba con ella tu llorabas de frustración mientras Len te abrazaba

\- es una asesina como se hace llamar así misma justicia cuando va por el mundo matando gente – decías muy frustrada

\- además contamina la mente de quien la conoce – dijo Ryu – pobre Lyzerg

-no podíamos hacer nada no puedes ir por allí enfrentándola calma – te susurraba Len tratando de calmarte

-pero – seguías

-pero nada esa niña es una insolente no dejes que te envuelva en sus tonterías debemos movernos – dijo Anna asentiste aunque aun estabas muy triste

Mientras desayunaban al día siguiente todos discutían sobre lo ocurrido mientras tú te sentabas apartada con Jun

-dejen de discutir alteran a Sara – tras esto Len y los demás se callaron – le sonreíste a Jun en agradecimiento

-realmente es penosos que estén temblando por eso – dijo Anna

-no puedes culparlos ya que lo que vimos fue algo muy desagradable – decía Yoh con soltura

-no deberías tomarlo con tanta calma – dijo Anna

Tras esto el aire se hizo helado

-No deberían alardear de sus habilidades nosotros somos shamanes que enfrentamos a la naturaleza superando a nuestros dioses y ustedes se mofan de todo eso con sus comentarios y

-no puede ser son de la clase sagrada- oíste replicar a Len

-queremos ver el resultado de su entrenamiento que los hace estar tan tranquilos – dijo Pino el chico así se llamaba después de todo

-no quiero ver esto chicos se los encargo-dijiste mientras te retirabas caminaste por el pueblo pero terminaste en el tejado de una de las cabañas del lugar observando

-vaya pese a tu salida sigues aquí Sara porque huyes de la pelea ángel creí que te gustaban es decir a la nueva tu – era Hao pero no tenias ganas de discutir con él

\- eso no es de tu incumbencia – contestaste secamente

\- yo creo que sí, eso te molesta y todo lo que te molesta me molesta si son esos seres diminutos- dijo señalando a los 3 shamanes que peleaban con Yoh y los demás les apunto lo miraste debió ver tu semblante lleno de tristeza porque se detuvo

-no es eso entonces que es- pregunto perplejo

-esto pelar pisotear a los demás acabar con los sueños ajenos destruir matar ejecutar –dijiste al final llena de amargura esa palabra lo hizo reír

-así que viste a tu pequeña prima la doncella x vaya que es una pesadilla pero porque no la enfrentaste eres más fuerte mi querida Sara que te detiene mi ángel – dijo mientras tomaba tu barbilla con sus manos

\- no soy como tú y Jeanne no quiero pelear y destrozar a los demás y sus ideales no lo recuerdas verdad eso fue lo que paso la última vez yo detesto la muerte y el odio – dijiste

-Sabes podría ser diferente si vienes conmigo podría ofrecerte un mundo sin esos sentimientos horribles un lugar pacifico lleno de amor y comprensión- te dijo tendiendo su mano esta vez fuiste tú la que río ante la propuesta

-olvídalo ya te lo dije no soy la misma de antes hao esta vez no voy a caer en tus juegos no me gusta combatir pero si es la única manera de traer paz lo hare sin embargo no voy a herir a inocentes en el camino – dijiste segura

-lo dicho tu alma ha cambiado mi amor pero no entiendo cómo puedes creer que eso puede existir un mundo sin esos sentimientos solo sería habitado por shamanes lo ves pensamos igual – te dijo el seguro de sí mismo volviste a reír con amargura

-por si no lo has notado Hao tú y Jeanne son shamanes y son aquellos que propagan la muerte y destrucción – contestaste – además esos humanos a quienes tu llamas con tanto odio y rencor son capaces de expresar amor y comprensión no todos son malos al menos manta no lo es ni algunos otros –dijiste

-aunque tu alma ha cambiado mi pire no cambia tu sentir espero que esta vez no termine como la ultima sabes quiero que estés a mi lado no estoy dispuesto a perderte esta vez – te dijo mientras se sentaba a tu lado

-aléjate de ella Hao muy despacio y no te sucederá nada –oíste a una voz que amenazaba giraste sobre ti misma y viste a una chica sentada en el pecho de una elfa gigante la reconociste de inmediato era Nicole y su espíritu hikari

-y que si no me alejo de ella – replico Hao

-simple patearemos tu culo a timbuktu – contesto otra voz esta vez era Isac quien lo miraba sentado desde su gran mole garvas una especie de elfo de tierra que tenia alas de ángel y un aspecto feroz

-está bien chicos solo hablábamos yo estoy bien –dije mientras me aproximaba a ellos pero hao me detuvo de la cintura y me impidió seguir

-no creo que lo entiendan con claridad se los tendré que explicar cómo a sus amigos ella me pertenece y no permitiré que nadie se interponga esta vez – rugió hao de inmediato apareció el espíritu de fuego que los sostuvo en sus manos sentiste como de inmediato Bell entraba en tu cuerpo y tomaba posesión envolviéndote en las alas negras

-vaya así que ya paso ella tenía razón esta mutando su alma debió fracturarse más de lo debido cuanto soportara- oías la voz de Nicole a lo lejos

-no importa ahora solo debemos apartarla de él- dijo Isac sentiste una gran energía


	20. Chapter 20

**Len**

Todo había sido muy repentino tras la pelea con el equipo de hielo Sara había aparecido en su envoltorio de plumas negras en tus brazos esta vez parte de las plumas estaban teñidas de rojo eso te asusto no podía ser bueno junto con ella llegaron otros dos shamanes una chica rubia de cabello muy largo y rizado vestida con un vestido largo y azul de encaje parecía una muñeca y un chico igual rubio vestido con una chamarra de cuero negro y jeans

-entréganos inmediatamente a esa chica – exigió el tipo

Te quedaste perplejo tras la orden pensaste que serían hombres de Hao

-Bason posesiona esta lanza –gritaste y entraste en guardia

-que posesión tan patética- dijo el chico -no son dignos de estar con ella

-que no somos dignos – repetía Yoh confundido

-ya lo oyeron entreguen a la señorita de inmediato ella no tiene por qué estar con ustedes no sé porque Belldandy la trajo aquí es obvio que no está segura con ustedes – dijo la chica

-que no está segura para que se enteren no está en peligro doña Sara nunca ha estado mejor – reclamo Ryu

-así es, es nuestra amiga que les pasa si son hombres de Hao porque no la dejan tranquila – grito Manta sentías como la gente se iba reuniendo a su alrededor

-hombres de Hao que insulto ese solo está rodeado de buenos para nada y debiluchos hambrientos de poder – dijo la chica despectivamente

-Entonces que quieren si son amigos de Sara deben saber que ella no está aquí por la fuerza es nuestra amiga ahora déjenos tranquilos- pidió Yoh

-que los dejemos y ya como se atreven insolentes entréguenla ahora ustedes nos son dignos ni de mirarla – dijo la chica

 **Sara**

Sentías la tensión crecer en el ambiente pero no querías despertar

-muy bien aléjense ahora que se creen que son no se las vamos a entregar tendrán que llevársela por la fuerza – oíste a Anna replicar

-ya vaya ustedes son inadecuados para cuidar de la señorita no se puede confiar en ustedes – oíste la voz de Nicole

-sí, si ni siquiera son capaces de mantenerla a salvo deberían apartarse y dejarla tranquila – dijo Isac

\- como se atreven ella es nuestra amiga y la cuidaremos – dijo Horo-horo

-no dejaremos que se la lleven – dijo Ryu

-tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver –oíste a Len replicar seguro de si

-eso es lo que pensábamos –contestaron al unísono ellos – corte de la tierra transversal en ese momento recobraste el sentido y protegiste a tus amigos usando la forma real de Belldandy como ángel ella detuvo el ataque con su báculo

Sentiste un gran murmullo a tu alrededor y oíste la voz de uno de los shamanes de hielo

-no cabe duda un shaman de la clase sagrada sin duda pino tenías razón con esa chica –

-si ella nos hubiese enfrentado junto con sus amigos no habría durado nada la pelea- dijo la chica que viajaba con ellos

-porque te interpones Sara ellos son una distracción una muy peligrosa si te quedas con ellos tu poder estará disperso – dijo Nicole reclamándote

-eso no es tu problema como te atreves a atacarlos ni si quiera los conoces – dijiste llena de odio

-tal vez no pero son una distracción como dijo Nicole cuando nos transportaste alejándonos de Hao aparecimos aquí con ellos tus poderes están muy vinculados con ellos eso no es bueno y lo sabes- dijo isac

-pero pero – comenzaste

-pero nada los arriesgas a ellos también eso es muy egoísta de tu parte Sara antes no solías ser así –dijo Nicole de una manera muy cruel eso te hizo dudar

-cállate eso no te interesa nosotros decidimos estar con Sara a ti que más te da –pregunto Anna

-nos interesa ya que nosotros somos los guardianes de la señorita Sara díselo a tus amigos sabes bien que tenemos razón tu abuela nos envió debes estar con nosotros para pelear con Hao y ganar este torneo – dijo Isac

-ya no estoy segura de querer eso quiero estar con ellos y vivir mi vida y ser libre – dijiste

-todo eso es muy lindo pero no tienes el poder para sostenerlo o si, si no pruébalo pelea con nosotros si nos ganas, ganas tu libertad si no vendrás con nosotros y dejaras estas esperanzas absurdas – dijo Nicole

-mi libertad –titubeaste

-no tienes que probarles nada a estos payasos Sara – dijo Len

\- no si debo si logro vencerlos se que podre pelear en el futuro me había olvidado de lo que se persigue en este torneo quiero ser shaman King para crear un mundo sin odio uno en el que los humanos y shamanes podamos existir pacíficamente ese es mi sueño – tras esto Bell sufrió otra transformación esta vez sus plumas que habían estado siendo negras volvieron a ser blancas con bordes dorados

 **Hao**

-vaya así que ya recupero la perspectiva así no será tan fácil que regrese a mi vaya que llegaron en mal momento estuve tan cerca – pronuncie

-señor Hao opacho lamenta que sus planes no hayan ido bien con la señorita Sara pero ella ya vendrá

-lo se opacho es solo que esperar es molesto pero es interesante ver cómo ha evolucionado su espíritu ha crecido junto con su poder interno les va a dar una paliza a esos dos – dije seguro – es una lástima que no quiera estar de mi lado simplificaría mucho las cosas para mi

-señor Hao usted cree que ella ganara el combate – pregunto mi amigo opacho

-no lo creo lo sé ahora que la verdadera figura de Belldandy a renacido del todo los poderes que ella mantenía bloqueados se desbordaran en ese estado ella es un riesgo hasta para mí – comente riendo

-pero eso no es peligroso – pregunto mi camarada

-lo sería si ella estuviera dispuesta a aniquilarme pero no lo está solo quiere que la deje en paz mira el combate va a iniciar –anuncie

Vi a Sara entrar en posición de combate

-señor hao realmente su habilidad es sorprendente está usando el viento no es así –me comento opaacho asombrado

-así es siempre fue su elemento preferido decía que era como volar por eso no me sorprende

El combate fue bastante interesante pese a que Sara era muy fuerte los poderes de sus guardianes eran admirables además de que el poder de Sara no estaba maduro del todo al final hizo una técnica que nunca la vi hacer en su otra vida en ella Belldandy concentraba una gran cantidad de energía en las manos y la hacía brillar rociando todo con una paz y una tranquilidad infinitas que despedazaban la posesión del contrincante

-ese ataque fue muy raro señor Hao no se sintió como ataque y sin embargo ella gano no es así – me pregunto opacho

-si es cierto así que encontró la manera de ganar sin pelear ni matar tan obvio en ella vámonos opacho esto se acabo

 **Sara**

Tras la batalla estabas exhausta de nuevo dormías era impresionante como habían crecido tus poderes pero no eras capaz de usarlos del todo sin un precio muy alto sobre ti misma estabas de nuevo en brazos de alguien esperabas que fuera Len pero al despertar viste que era Isac

-que hago con ustedes yo gane porque no estoy con mis amigos – preguntaste algo molesta aunque con tu voz tan débil el tono paso desapercibido

-si ganaste mon amie pero Nicole cree que ellos no son capaces de cuidarte ahora mismo está discutiendo con esa chica rubia mandona que se cree tu hermana o algo así sobre cómo deberían cuidarte al parecer seguiremos el viaje con ustedes

-vaya donde esta Len – preguntaste algo perpleja

-a ese mocoso que se cree mejor que los demás – asentiste –esta con una chica alta de pelo verde ella trataba de calmarlo al parecer no está de acuerdo en que los acompañemos pero se ha resignado debido a tu estado –

-vaya debe estar muy preocupado si deja que tú me cargues cuanto hemos viajado así es decir cuánto llevo inconsciente – preguntaste

-no mucho a decir verdad solo llevamos un día pero para el esfuerzo que hiciste deberías descansar por lo menos 3 así que vamos vuelve a dormir

-no mejor camino o me entumiré vamos bájame quiero intentarlo sola – dijiste segura de tus fuerzas te acercaste a donde discutían Anna y Nicole la cual al verte te saludo inclinando la cabeza mientras que Anna te abrazaba

-puedes decirle a doña perfecta que estas muy bien con nosotros y que no te falta nada – te pidió Anna

\- estoy bien Nicole de verdad lo prometo deja en paz a Anna – pediste

-pero señorita – empezó ella

\- a no nada de eso francesita prometiste que si ella despertaba bien solo nos acompañarías sin hostigarla o a nosotros ahora cumple- le exigió Horo-horo

-así es doña Sara está bien debería dejarla tranquila además doña Anna y don Yoh no permitirán que le suceda nada ni yo tampoco está en buenas manos

-eso sin contar a Len él ni siquiera va dejar que el aire la moleste –completo manta

-hablando de él donde esta – preguntaste

\- en estos momentos debe estar descargando su odio en Chocolove

-porque nadie lo detiene pobre lo va a hacer trizas – comentaste

-tal vez pero sus chiste son tan malos que lo merece –dijo Nicole sorprendiendo a todos

-vamos son divertidos no es así Yoh – preguntaste pidiendo apoyo

-me temo que en eso estoy con ellos los chistes de chocolove apestan

-que malvado si la brisa de la risa no sopla – comenzó chocolove que venía llegando a la distancia pero Len lo alcanzo de la nada y lo golpeo

-sabes eso es desagradable – le comentaste él se giro y te miro divertido

-te parece y que debería hacer para no ser desagradable – pregunto

-disculparte – contestaste segura

-eso no va a pasar – te dijo

\- tienes carencia de modales que pena bueno supongo que regresare con Isac mejor – comenzaste a irte cuando él te detuvo y hablo con voz forzada

-lo siento chocolatin me excedí –dijo

-no te escuchamos Len mas fuerte – pidió Anna

-que lo lamento –replico el más fuerte comenzando a perder los estribos

Que Lenny – dijo Jun

-a esta bien lo siento si contentos todos –grito Len frustrado

-si al menos yo gracias Len tras esto lo besaste en los labios con fuerza

\- hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte Nicole como me encontraron – pregunte mientras len me abrazaba

\- en realidad no fue sencillo en un inicio creímos que no lograríamos encontrarte pero entonces desplegaste poder aun no sé porque, pero el poder era diferente

-diferente – pregunto Anna

-así es veras nosotros conocemos a Sara desde que ella y Jeanne comenzaron a ser entrenadas por consiguiente sabemos que esperar de sus poderes veras el poder de Jeanne por ejemplo es luminoso pero siempre ahí en el algo que lo hace nebuloso turbio – dijo Nicole

-debe ser esa sarta de tonterías que dice – respondió Anna llena de amargura

-tal vez pero es fuerte no deberían desafiarla sin razón como sea el poder de Sara es muy cálido siempre lleno de luz y esperanza notamos que era ella pero en esa ocasión era como si algo frio fuese creciendo en su interior y cuando la encontramos con Hao lo comprobamos las alas de Bell eran negras teñidas de rojo sangre eso era una mutación sabíamos que podía pasar si ella perdía el control podía comenzar a transformarse en eso su abuela nos lo había advertido por eso Nicole insiste en que no te conviene estar con ellos cree que es su culpa que te hayas confundido tanto – dijo Isac mientras me veía

\- que quieres decir con que su poder cambio – pregunto horo-horo

\- el poder de la señorita se transformo de hecho su abuela nos dijo que eso era un riesgo si se completaba la transformación podían pasar cosas muy malas por eso no es seguro que se quede sola con ustedes – les dijo Nicole

\- eso ya no pasara ya no estoy confundida en verdad Nicole te lo prometo- dije yo

-no claro que no pasara primor por eso nos quedaremos aquí además tu abuela aun tiene la absurda idea de que quieres ser shaman King así que nos envió para apoyarte – dijo Isac

-como sea alguien sabe hacia donde tenemos que ir – dijo Yoh

-no lo se como estos payasos no hacen nada no podemos avanzar – dijo molesto len

-alguien sabe si estamos en el lugar correcto – pregunto Horo-horo

-pues estamos en el desierto oscuro – dijo ryu

-no es verdad en la tarde era rojo – dijo chocolove

-pero es que no hay lugares así simplemente debe ser una metáfora chicos- dijiste

-vaya al menos uno de ustedes piensa – dijo Anna

\- de hecho muchachos deberíamos ir a un lugar de arena oscura no habrá querido decir eso la pista – tras ese comentario de manta todos se miraron y comenzaron a reír

\- no cabe duda son unos simplones no podemos dejar a la señorita con ellos – dijo Nicole

Tras esto los muchachos comenzaron a pelear

-silencio maduren vamos por buen camino – dijo garvas el espíritu de isac

-así es esta no che habrá un atormenta de arena –contesto el espíritu de Nicole

-además se puede escuchar el llamado – dijo amidamaru

-los llaman – pregunto manta

-acaso son los grandes espíritus

-no estamos seguros de eso pero tenemos que ir allá – dijo bell señalando en la dirección de una tormenta de arena

Al pasar esta revelo una extraña ciudad en ruinas

-que paso aquí – dijo horo-horo

-Pues son ruinas – dijo chocolove

-lo percibes verdad – pregunto tokagero

-estoy seguro que esta dentro de ese lugar la cueva azulada – dijo amidamaru

Siguieron avanzando y encontraron un oasis

-vaya que bonito –dijiste mientras te aproximabas

Tras esto te sumergiste en el sin pensarlo

-señorita eso no es decoroso – comenzó Nicole

-no pierdas tu tiempo eso no la hará volver – dijo Anna

-chicas al fondo del oasis se distingue una luz azulada solo que no sé qué tan lejos está – dijiste

-vaya – comento yoh

\- si deberíamos ir a ver – dijiste pero alguien te sostuvo

-no tu no deberías nada bason ve a investigar – dijo len

\- si señorito – dijo el espíritu de inmediato los demás espíritus lo siguieron

-eres un aguafiestas – le reprochaste molesta

\- es bueno ver que alguien te meta en cintura primor – dijo isac

Los espíritus regresaron

-y bien – pregunto Anna

\- lo encontramos la señorita Sara tenía razón hay un túnel de color azul pero parece que se prolonga hasta al fondo por ustedes no hay problema pero no podemos decir lo mismo de la señorita Anna y los demás – dijo amidamaru

-vaya pues hay que nadar no es así – dijiste tu

-estaremos bien le pediremos a manta que busque como pasar – dijo Anna

-siendo así toma – Nicole le entrego a Ana una maleta con sus cosas al igual que isac

\- y esto por que se lo dan – pregunto Jun

\- no pretenderás que nademos con nuestras cosas mi ropa es cara y no se arruinara y si el enanin va a encontrar un paso seco mejor que se la lleven – dijo Nicole

\- como se atreve esa malcriada a – empezó Anna

\- por favor Anna si podrías llevar mis cosas también – pediste tu ella suspiro

-dáselas a Manta – dijo


	21. Chapter 21

Mientras eso pasaba Nicole se cambio en un bikini y se coloco un short encima viste como a horo-horo y a chocolove se les caía la baba

-ni lo intenten es novia de isac -dijiste el también se cambiaba en un traje de baño

-esta lista – te pregunto Nicole

-casi – dijiste y te cambiaste a un atuendo similar al de ella veías como Len ponía mala cara

-que tu novio no acepta que nades – te pregunto ella

-es algo celoso-respondiste

-su problema vamos una carrera – te reto ella mientras saltaban al agua seguidas por sus espíritus

Vaya que el pasaje era largo sin embargo ustedes lo lograron sin problemas pero para yoh y los demás fue otra historia salieron al borde de ahogarse ibas de la mano de len mientras todos discutían cuando de pronto los rodearon dos rocas

-El camino solo se abrirá para aquellos shamanes que fueron escogidos- dijo una voz y una luz los envolvió y los transporto ya no sentías a len a tu lado

-Len donde estas Nicole, isac horo- horo donde están todos – estabas en una cama y buscaste a tus amigos estabas en una especie de aldea pero deshabitada y te topaste con la lanza de Len rota

-esto es de Len donde estas Len – gritaste sentías tu desesperación ir creciendo eso no mejoro cuando lo siguiente en ver fueron los audífonos de Yoh

-chicos esto no es divertido donde están – gritaste seguiste avanzando y los viste colgados de un árbol parecían muertos

-chicos que les paso –gritaste trataste de acercarte pero no lo conseguiste algo te repelió

-que demonios fue eso – dijiste mientras tomabas la espada pero no sentías cerca a Belldandy

-márchate – oíste una voz que ordenaba

-quien eres

\- márchate este lugar no es para ti

-que conteste quien eres – gritaste

Atacaste y para tu sorpresa el ataque fue como si bell estuviera aquí pero lo que sea que fuera esa energía lo respondió de hecho te lo devolvió derribándote

-aush vaya que soy fuerte quien demonios eres – gritaste de nuevo

-márchate es inútil jamás llegaras a ese lugar márchate o jamás podrás regresar – te advirtió la voz pudiste ver como tu entorno comenzaba a tornarse en oscuridad ibas a empezara correr cuando viste de nuevo a Len

\- no me voy a ir dámelos devuélvemelos –exigiste

-solo aceptaremos a uno márchate – te dijo la voz

\- que no, me los vas a devolver ahora –gritaste mientras te lanzabas de nuevo al ataque sin éxito esta vez volaste aun mas lejos

-que te marches o prefieres elegir la muerte – te dijo la voz

-no – susurraste -pero no me voy a ir de aquí sin ellos

De pronto te crecieron alas pero estas cambiaban de blancas con dorado a negras con rojo te lanzaste contra el árbol con todas tus fuerzas pero en el momento que debió suceder el impacto despertaste en una habitación muy parecida a donde habías iniciado te asustaste y saliste corriendo de aquel lugar solo para toparte con Nichrome este al verte te sonrió

-Vaya al fin despertaste Sara no me sorprende que estés aquí parece que recibiste el buen augurio de los grandes espíritus

-el buen augurio –preguntaste confusa

-así es sígueme – te dijo él mientras et tomaba de la mano comenzaron a andar de pronto pudiste ver a mas shamanes por ahí eso causo que te relajaras de inmediato

-esta es la aldea apache – preguntaste

\- si es así está rodeada de árboles y montaña tardarías mas de 3 días en rodearla –suspiraste

\- Nichrome no es que me desagrade tu compañía pero donde están mis amigos – preguntaste eso lo hizo reír

-yo te recibí pero ellos están bien de hecho te llevo con ellos relájate ya estas aquí ahora puedes relajarte Sara- te dijo él eso te tranquilizo te condujo a un pequeño restaurante donde viste a todos es decir a todos inclusive a Anna y los demás

-hola chicos –saludaste

-tardaste mucho estaba pensando que iba a hacer con tus cosas si no te aparecías- te dijo Anna pero te abrazo al verte cuando ella se aparto sentiste como alguien te tomaba por la cintura y apartaba la mano del apache de tu lado vaya no habías notado que seguía sosteniendo tu mano volteaste y viste como Len le lanzaba miradas asesinas a tu acompañante

-listo esta aquí ya puedes desaparecer – le dijo en tono mordaz

-y este debe ser tu novio – te dijo el apache mientras te sonrojabas

-vaya en fin mi labor ha concluido los veré más adelante- les dijo y despareció

-un poco celoso disculpa Sara eso es más que un poco en mi opinión- oíste decir a Nicole

-dale espacio no empieces es bueno verte Sara – te dijo Yoh

Empezaste a comer mientras los chicos comentaban lo que les había pasado te reíste cuando te comentaron que había otra cueva

-Vaya así que pude haber omitido el nadar- dijiste sonriendo hasta que sentíais como alguien se colocaba tras de ti y te abrazaba

-tal vez pero solo a los shamanes elegidos para este torneo se les permite ver el territorio sagrado mi amor no lo recuerdas –te dijo era Hao

-como te atreves a tocarla- oíste a Isac gruñir mientras le apuntaba con su Hoz

\- así es aléjate de ella – dijo Nicole mientras levantaba su látigo de manera amenazadora

-esos eran los grandes espíritus -se te escapo –

-así es ángel mío esos son los grandes espíritus ya sabes no tienen forma solo son un conjunto de almas que le dan energía a la tierra apuesto que ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a los demás mientras te levantaba y te abrazaba más cómodamente – seres insignificantes debieron estar aterrados – dijo él riéndose Len te miraba estaba analizando como separarte de Hao sin herirte tu eras incapaz de reaccionar estabas muy consternada por lo que acababas de ver los grandes espíritus

-así es fue aterrador – dijo Yoh más para sí mismo que para responder a Hao

-sin embargo ninguno de ustedes es eterno como esas grandes presencias –dijo Marco mientras él y el sequito de locos x llegaban

Estabas empezando a tensarte ya que ibas cayendo en cuenta de en brazos de quien estabas y de los soldados x cuando se escucho una voz de una anciana

-bueno antes que nada felicidades para todos aquellos shamanes que han conseguido pasar a nuestra aldea esperamos disfruten su estancia sin embargo debemos empezar enseguida con la pelea – de pronto se oyó como revolvían cosas y a la anciana susurrar

-donde esta ese papel – preguntaba

-cual papel – se oyó a alguien responder

-donde anote las palabras de bienvenida donde esta

-usted dijo que lo recordaría nos hemos librado de ese papel

\- que – dijo la anciana mortificada eso te causa risa –mm vaya no importa primero les explicare las reglas – la anciana las anuncio y tras esto la voz se extinguió

-vaya equipos de tres – dijiste para ti misma

-estas lista para irte mi amor – te susurro Hao tras esto giraste tu vista hacia tu cintura la cual Hao aun mantenía firmemente apretada contra su cuerpo eso te molesto de nuevo

-Hao suéltame de inmediato – le gruñiste por lo bajo

-vaya creí que lo habías comprendido pero no importa amor ya falta poco – te dijo mientras se retiraba con sus hombres

-vaya no creí que se iría sin pelear – dijo Manta

Eso hizo reír a Nicole

-es que la señorita ya es un riesgo para él no quiere enfadarla – dijo esta mofándose

\- un riesgo – pregunto Yoh mientras ella les explicaba tu te dirigiste a Len

-estas bien –preguntaste algo insegura no sabías si estaba molesto contigo el te miro

\- claro que si solo emocionado –te dijo tras esto lo golpeaste

-eso porque fue – te reprocho

-porque tuve un sueño horrible y no estuviste ahí para despertarme y tuve que encontrarte con ese apache – le dijiste mientras le enseñabas la lengua

El te sujeto y levanto tu cara con sus manos

-lo siento no volverá a pasar me perdonas – te dijo él

No contestaste

-no vas a hablarme he – seguía mirándote pero había algo diferente en él esta vez

-mm si es así no te quejaras entonces o si – te dijo mientras te rodeaba como un cazador a su presa eso te puso algo nerviosa de pronto no lo viste más pero te tomo de la cintura y beso tu cuello más bien morder es la palabra correcta haciéndote jadear desafortunadamente ese momento eligieron todos para callarse y Len fue apartado de ti por dos golpes de Anna y Nicole

-que atrevido – le dijo Nicole

Tras ese incidente fueron al lago era tarde

-y bien pensaron en como dividirse –pregunto Anna mientras miraba con desaprobación como Len sostenía tu mano

-pues – comenzó Yoh

-Eso es fácil -dijo Ryu -yo siempre estaré con don Yoh

-Yo igual – agrego Fausto

Nicole tomo tu mano – tu estarás conmigo e isac separándote de ese ese... –dijo mientras miraba a Len

-relájate Nicole solo fue un beso pero si estarás en nuestro equipo – dijo isac mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Len – yo la cuidare por ti camarada- eso relajo a Len

-bien entonces está decidido –dijo Len abrazando a horo-horo y chocolove

Como era de esperarse a la mañana siguiente comenzaron las peleas ustedes presenciaban una de uno de los aliados da Hao contra unos pobres inocentes los eliminaron

-vaya si son muy fuertes esos hombres son muy amigos de Hao – dijo Manta sorprendido

-claro que si son asesinos igual que él ya habían ganado no había necesidad de matar a esas personas- dije molesta

-no es sorpresa que se comporten así son desalmados si están con ese tipo – dijo Isac

De pronto viste a Hao a la distancia

-chicos no quiero seguir aquí iré a buscar a Anna y a Jun está bien –a lo cual Nicole asintió Jun le agradaba aun competía con Anna por tu atención pero tu cuñada le caía muy bien

-te veré en un rato Len –dijiste mientras lo besabas

Saliste del área de batalla y encontraste a las chicas estaban haciendo compras bueno más bien Anna se dedicaba a criticar todo mientras se quejaba de los costos sorprendiendo a Tamao y divirtiendo a Jun

-vaya no cabe duda la prometida del joven Yoh es muy divertida – te comento alegre Jun

-si aunque creo que puede llegar a ser algo terrorífico para aquellos que no la conocen –contestaste

-muero de hambre crees que tarde mucho – te pregunto Jun

-mm tal vez no lo sé casi nunca ve tanto algunas cosas debe estar pasándolo en grande-notaste como el espíritu de Jun se tensaba y miraba hacía un poste y sentiste a Bell entrar de inmediato en tu cuerpo Jun te dirigió una mirada y asintió

-parece que es mejor adelantarnos a almorzar –dijo ella decidida

-si es verdad – contesto su Zombi

-yo iré con ustedes Jun vamos Anna está pasándola en grande – dijiste con tu voz fusionada a Belldandy

Comenzaron a avanzar sentías como esas personas los seguían llegaron a un claro algo alejado de los comercios de la aldea apache

-creo que aquí no ocasionaremos ningún disturbio – dijo seguro Bruce Long

-si me parece un buen lugar – contesto Bell saliendo de tu cuerpo y poniéndose junto a ti

-son dos oponentes tengan cuidado – les advirtió Jun

-si gracias apártate Tao Jun – dijo su espíritu

-si quieren decirnos algo muéstrense ahora – grito el Zombi aparecieron de inmediato dos niños

-pero ellos son niños – exclamaste confusa

-eres un miembro de la familia Tao no es así- grito uno de los niños a Jun

Tras no esperar una respuesta gritaron

-Gurai

-Jackie

-eso son zombis –preguntaste algo sorprendida

-así es pero los han combinado con una posesión de objetos

-no perdonaremos a la familia Tao – gritaron los niños mientras embestían contra Jun tomando por sorpresa a Bruce Long el cual solo pudo abrazarla y recibir el ataque

-qué demonios está mal con ustedes niños malcriados aléjense de Jun yo seré su oponente

-este asunto solo le confiere a la familia Tao no te entrometas

-a conque un asunto de familia pues saben que Jun es como de mi familia así que Bell posesiona la espada –Belldandy entro de inmediato a la espada

-no lo hará sola señorita Sara –te dijo Bruce Long poniéndose a tu lado

-pero estas seguro te costara trabajo con la posesión de objetos

-tal vez pero si usted sufre alguna herida ni la señorita o el señorito me lo perdonaran así que mejor luchemos juntos

-vaya así que tú eres importante para los miembros de esa familia entonces tal vez si sería bueno destrozarte para castigarlos – reanudaron su ataque

La verdad eran bastante fuertes tú lo eras mal pero no querías matarlos así que estabas midiendo tus poderes además tu atención se dividía ya que protegías a Bruce Long y a Jun para que no sufrieran daño alguno

-deja de jugar –te grito uno de los niños después de un rato estabas muy cansada pelear conteniéndote y protegiendo a otros era muy difícil

-tal vez lo mejor sería exterminarla de una vez por todas no crees- pregunto un niño al otro tras eso hicieron como si cargaran hacia a ti pero cambiaron de objetivo en el último minuto hacía Jun Bruce Long se interpuso en el camino de uno de ellos mientras tu recibías el otro impacto

-lo siento Jun – le dijiste mientras tocias un poco de sangre no era una herida de gravedad pero te había sacado el aire

-están bien – pregunto ella muy preocupada asentiste

-no te preocupes Tao Jun es normal que me cueste trabajo con ellos por la posesión de objetos

-quien demonio son ustedes – pregunto Jun mientras te limpiaba la sangre

-la dinastía Tao nos traiciono

-que nosotros los traicionamos – repitió Jun perpleja

-así es los miembros de esa familia deben morir–dijo uno de los niños mientras su espirito cargaba energía pero justo antes del impacto te atravesaste impidiendo que le diera a Jun

-Sara –grito esta

-sácala de aquí – le dijiste a Bruce Long el asintió

-no lo permitiremos los mandaremos al infierno – dijo un niño mientras atacaba tu bloqueabas todo no podías usar tus poderes reales temías herir a Jun y a Bruce Long en el proceso

Los chicos seguían cargando y tu esquivando como podías para que no hirieran a Jun pero sería difícil pelear así además eran muy rápidos estabas segura de ser más fuerte pero ellos eran más veloces que tú además de que no querías herirlos eran niños después de todo

-deténganse esto no tiene sentido solo se harán daño

-conque nos haremos daño si eres tan debí más valdría enviarte al infierno si eso será mejor empezaremos por ti entrometida muere – gritaron mientras ambos cargaban contra ti pero viste como el ataque era detenido por una cuchilla

-Len –escuchaste exclamar a Jun

-Len Tao

-ustedes están seguros de lo que están haciendo – escuchaste la voz de tu novio sonaba muy frio llena de odio

-a ti también te mandaremos al infierno-dijo uno de los niños

-les pregunte que si están seguros de lo que están haciendo – dijo Len de nuevo más frio que la vez anterior asustando de hecho un poco a los niños

-bueno este – comenzaron a tartamudear de nuevo sentiste que habías hecho lo correcto al no atacarlos con todo después de todo eran solo niños

-vamos Len tranquilízate – escuchaste a Yoh tratando de calmar a tu novio

-no te metas en esto Yoh- sin embargo el interpelado continuo

-ustedes también deberían tranquilizarse hablando las cosas todo puede resolverse –

-Te dije que no te entrometas Yoh

-mm no cabe duda son un manojo de problemas hicimos bien en venir a cuidar a la señorita por cierto Sara en qué demonios pensabas estas sangrando y –moviste la cabeza para hacer que Nicole se callara pero entonces Len se fijó en ti y comenzó a enfurecer de nuevo esa distracción hizo a los niños retomar valor

-te veremos en el infierno Len Tao –grito uno de ellos

-así es vete al infierno –grito el otro se disponían a atacar hasta que apareció una chica alta como de la edad de Jun traía un kimono rojo ceñido al cuerpo su cabello era verde largo y chino

-deténganse de inmediato –ordeno y así lo hicieron los niños

-Jil –exclamo Jun

-hermana –la llamaron los niños

-oye ella se me hace conocida – dijo ryu

-así es, es la asesina que enviaron a acabar con Yoh

-oye espera este es un asunto que le confiere a los familiares de tu dinastía –pregunto Isac

-porque de ser así es problema de Len no nuestro señorita debemos irnos – dijo Nicole

-esto ya no tiene que ver con la dinastía Tao ya que fuimos traicionados-exclamo la chica

-que fueron traicionados – repitió Len perplejo

-nosotros sacrificamos muchas cosas para que la dinastía Tao resurgiera con gran fuerza sin embargo ellos permanecieron en la confusión y se destruyeron con sus propios colmillos quien causo todo esto fuiste tú Len Tao y – de pronto la chica se fijó en ti

-y tú, tú fuiste el detonante de la confusión de Len así que ustedes fueron los que desataron esa destrucción olvidándose del orgullo y de los sacrificios que se habían hecho

-que dijiste – le reclamo Len

-después de haber seguido con ustedes todo este tiempo tu solo después de conocerla te deshiciste de todas las responsabilidades y todos los logros que habías llevado a cabo te olvidaste de todos los sacrificios que se hicieron para que ustedes pudieran levantarse y ser grandes tuve que olvidarme de mi sacrifique gran parte de mi vida en apoyar a tu familia y todo eso se hizo polvo por culpa de tu maldita traición

-eso es algo que jamás te voy a perdonar y después de que acabe con ustedes seguirá esa chiquilla la cual fue el detonante de la desgracia

-ay que acabarlos ahora hermana ya están reunidos

-no hay necesidad de precipitarnos ya que ellos serán nuestros oponentes en la siguiente batalla –dijo mientras llegaba un anuncio del oráculo virtual de la pelea

-vaya así que pelearemos contra el equipo de fuego –leyó horo-horo

-así es nosotros somos el equipo de fuego

-entre en este torneo solo para derrotarte y humillarte delante de toda esta gente te mandare al infierno Len Tao

-vaya no dices nada será que te sientes culpable

-señorita el en realidad los traiciono – pregunto Nicole algo contrariada

-claro que no Len ha cambiado pero el no hizo eso- dije yo molesta

-mañana tendremos un combate muy complicado –exclamo horo-horo

-len –oíste a Jun susurrar preocupada

-no me interesa que se sientan traicionados te devolveré el favor y si quieres seguir con vida te vas a alejar de mi novia y de mi hermana – dijo el mientras se retiraba hacia donde tú estabas

-estas bien

-claro que sí pero Len

-vámonos – te dijo mientras te sostenía y levantaba en sus brazos tras esto llegaron a la casa que se les había asignado para permanencia durante el torneo

Paso el día y no habías visto a Len durante el día eso comenzaba a preocuparte viste a Nicole que estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Isac

-señorita está mejor – te pregunto

-no me llames así Nicole solo Sara está bien

-lo siento es que es tan raro pero estas bien

-si gracias por preocuparte han visto a Len

-no desde que llegamos está muy raro creo que aunque él lo niegue la presencia de esos shamanes le afecto – te dijo Isac

-eso era de esperarse ya que el después de todo no es un mal tipo – dijo Yoh entrando en esa habitación le sonreíste a tu amigo

-tal vez pero no deberías involucrarte ya de por si esa familia es peligrosa tendrá muchas cuentas que saldar Sara porque no elijes a otro –te dijo Nicole

-eso no va a pasar lo amo y aunque es complicado lo vale – ella suspiro con tristeza –si es así deberías buscarlo en este momento necesitara apoyo debe sentirse como cucaracha-asentiste y saliste de la casa después de un paseo encontraste a Len sobre un tejado

Estaba hablando con Bason se veía tenso

-hola como estas

-bien como debería estarlo lo que dije haya es cierto

-puedes jugarte esa carta con todos los demás pero no me mientas a mi si no quieres hablar de eso está bien pero por favor no hagas eso –le dijiste él te miro notaste como esta situación lo molestaba

-es solo que no puedo volver a confundirme este es el camino que elegí y no puedo dejar que pase lo que pase cambie no quiere ser de nuevo ese que solía ser ahogado en el odio y sufrimiento

-y no lo serás esto tiene solución ya lo veras tú la encontraras- le dijiste mientras lo abrazabas

Se sentaron viendo las estrellas un buen rato sin decirse nada hasta que se quedó dormido completamente dormido

-Bason cuídalo mucho por favor no sé qué se disponga a hacer mañana así que por favor cuídalo mucho- el espirito asintió mientras tú te quedabas despierta velando el sueño de Len

Al llegar el amanecer él te miro

-buenos días dormilón

-te quedaste aquí te enfermaras

-no creo por una noche vamos debes prepararte – le dijiste mientras se levantaban viste que horo-horo y chocolove ya lo esperaban

-te estaré observando si buena suerte- le dijiste mientras lo besabas y te dirigías hacia el lugar de la pelea al llegar viste que los demás ya estaban ahí Jun te sonrió algo nerviosa estaba junto a Anna la cual al verte te llamo

-vamos instálate ya sé que el carácter de Len es un problema pero no es ningún tonto relájense todo saldrá bien –les dijo Anna Jun se relajó un poco al oír esto aunque tu aun estabas nerviosa

El combate inició y viste como Len al igual que tú el día anterior no peleaba al máximo

-en verdad no sentirá ninguna culpa – pregunto Ryu

-no Len de verdad considera a las personas o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo – dijo Yoh

-tal vez pero como pretende disculparse –pregunto manta

-eso no creo que suceda Len no hace esas cosas – dijo Jun

-tal vez pero el hallara una manera ya lo verán- dijiste tu mientras mirabas la pelea

-tal vez pero qué tal si solo es un ser de sangre fría como dicen ellos – dijo Nicole mientras tú le lanzabas una mirada asesina Yoh salió en la defensa de Len

-no puede parecer que no pero en verdad él es un buen sujeto

La pela se desarrolló y pudiste entender el plan de tu novio el solo estaba recibiendo todos los embistes del enemigo bason lo protegía pero no durarían así después de un tiempo al final gano Len usando la espada que pertenecía a su dinastía dando el mensaje de que si bien él había cambiado no por eso había olvidado su familia ni su dinastía y no se había desentendido de sus obligaciones solo que había elegido su propio camino cuando su pelea termino corriste a verlo


	22. Chapter 22

-estas bien te esforzaste demasiado – le dijiste

-bueno era lo menos que podía hacer no crees –lo besaste

-bueno tal vez después de todo no seas lo peor que pudo pasarle a la dinastía Tao – te dijo Jil mientras te miraba –tal vez hasta seas lo mejor que nos ha pasado – te dijo mientras se retiraba cargando a sus hermanos

En ese momento sonó tu oráculo virtual

-vaya tienes una batalla contra quien vas-

-déjame ver aquí dice el quipo agua interesante tu peleaste contra el equipo de fuego son conocidos tuyos- preguntaste bromeando

Tras eso Len se desmayó al parecer si había sido demasiado para él

-bien cuando es tu batalla – pregunto Anna

-al parecer en una hora – dijo Isac

-bueno entonces podemos ir comer algo y regresar no creen – propuso Yoh

Salieron rumbo al restaurante de los apaches y se toparon con que estaba lleno

-odio esperar – comenzó Anna

-silver donde esta nuestra mesa- protesto ella

-Anna no hagas eso – la reprendiste

-no ella tiene razón debemos comer y salir nos espera algo importante lo menos que pueden hacer es atendernos rápido

-dios no conocía este lado de Nicole – dijiste

-yo sí pero creo que se ha potencializado ahora que tiene apoyo – te dijo isac algo sorprendido

-lo interesante es que según ellas no se toleran pero son muy parecidas no creen – comento Jun

-eso es porque son buenas amigas –dijo Yoh

Después de unos 15 minutos y muchas quejas de Anna y Nicole entraron comieron y se dispusieron a salir al llegar a la zona de encuentro los vieron era un equipo conformado por tres chicas

Nicrome era su oficial al parecer este al verte te saludo

-hola Sara así que ustedes son el equipo saeta –asentiste mientras Nicole le dirigía una mirada recelosa al apache

-porque le habla con tanta confianza a la señorita – dijo esta

-bueno es solo que ella y yo somos viejos amigos no es así – te dijo mientras te sonreía

-eso no les va a servir de nada – les dijo una de las chicas que los miraba con desagrado

-no nos hace falta de cualquier manera podemos empezar – dijo Isac

El apache asintió

-bueno que comience la batalla entre el equipo de agua y el equipo saeta

 **Anna**

Estaba viendo la batalla de Sara y podía oír a Len resoplar molesto por como esta se relacionaba con el apache

-relájate Len solo son amigos además esto es un combate preocúpate mejor por cómo le va en la pelea – escuche a horo-horo

-eso es innecesario todos sabemos el resultado que tendrá ella ganara es tan fuerte como los equipos de Hao – exclame segura

-es cierto sin embargo Sara no va por ahí matando a sus oponentes – contesto Yoh

-me sorprende creí que no habría tanto público pero al parecer todos se han dado un tiempo para este combate – dijo Jun mientras miraba a los alrededores, era verdad pude ver a Hao con algunos de sus hombres viendo la pelea al igual que a los soldados x

-no me gusta que ellos estén aquí – exclamo Len reproduciendo lo que yo sentía

-tal vez no sea algo placentero pero al menos con los oficiales no se atreverán a intentar nada además puede que si los soldados ven su fuerza real dejen de provocar a la señorita Sara- concluyo Fausto

-es probable además después de que vean la fuerza de sus guardianes no creo que ningún shaman se atreva a volver a desafiarla – dije segura

Eso relajo un poco a Len

Vimos la pelea a decir verdad los oponentes de Sara eran buenas solo que su poder espiritual no era muy grande pero eran buenas estrategas

 **Sara**

-ya lo notaste no es así primor reservan su energía nos están cansando – me dijo Isac

-no lo sé no creo que acepten un ataque de frente y esto de atacarlas a ciegas no está funcionando esta niebla que crearon impide ver

-yo tengo un plan vamos a disipar la niebla unos segundos luego tú te sumerges en la tierra que Garvas escarbe lo más que pueda, tu volaras y saldrás de la niebla no podrán seguirte por aire quiero que muestren la verdadera forma de los espíritus

-pero eso sería demasiado – comenzaste a quejarte

-tal vez pero Nicole tiene razón no podemos tratar a nuestros oponentes con tanta delicadeza o perderemos no hay que olvidar que después de todo eso son oponentes pero tú a todo esto que harás Nicole

-un tornado de luz – dijo está sonriendo asentiste ella disiparía de ese modo la niebla así podrían lanzar un ataque pero podía ser que la dañaran en el proceso

-pero Nicole si yo ataco a ciegas podría herirte además con la verdadera forma de Bell ese impacto podría matarte y

-no lo harás ya entiendo por eso yo estoy bajo tierra una vez que salgas de la niebla y yo me hunda Nicole detiene el tornado yo la sumerjo conmigo y tu bombardeas

-o vaya ya entiendo pero si algo sale mal

-no lo hará vamos amiga antes no eras tan quisquillosa- te reto Nicole

-este bien a tu señal – dijiste sonriendo

-tornado de luz – empezó Nicole la niebla se abrió y tú e isac se pusieron en movimiento

 **Len**

-vaya eso es impresionante creí que esa cortina de niebla no se disiparía-comento bason

-si pero que van a hacer la han disipado de ellos pero sus enemigos aún están dentro de la niebla de hecho están atacando a Nicole al parecer ella es el tornado-comentaste mientras veías con atención como Belldandy en su verdadera forma se elevaba

-donde está el inútil del chico que siempre esta con ellas – pregunto horo-horo

-no lo sé pero las chicas usan su verdadera posesión donde esta esa mole que él tiene por espíritu no sería fácil de ocultar – dijo Ryu

-ya lo entiendo pero eso es muy arriesgado si algo sale mal podrían matar a Nicole – dijo de pronto Yoh mire con atención y vi como Sara se disponía a atacar

-están locos va a bombardear la va a matar – dijo chocolove

-estarán bien han decidido terminar esta batalla de manera rápida y eficaz eso es bueno – dijo Anna

Vi a Sara lanzar el ataque mientras el tornado cesaba y después de unos minutos se dispersaba la niebla dejando a las tres contrincantes sin posibilidad de reponerse y una gran hoyo del que emergían Nicole e Isaac

 **Sara**

-el resultado del combate es la victoria del equipo saeta –anunció el apache

-chicos como están preguntaste mientras veías a Nicole cargada por Isac

-estamos bien pero bombón desde cuando eres tan fuerte tuve que descender 15 metros más hace mucho que no te veía pelear así si garvas no fuera rápido nos habrías freído como están las otras chicas

-vivas pero muy mal heridas creo que exagere

-no lo hiciste nos trataste como oponentes reales felicidades ojala tú te conviertas en shaman King – te dijo una de las chicas del otro equipo mientras se levantaba de la arena

Después de ese combate habías decidido que los demás tenían razón de nada servía que mantuvieras tus poderes restringidos además de que tu equipo era fuerte podía soportar y Nicole e Isac tenían una capacidad impresionante para adaptarse a los cambios de poder de hecho llevaban ya 15 combates todos con una victoria aplastante los otros equipos habían comenzado a retirarse sin intentar luchar contra ustedes tal como lo hacían con el equipo de Hao el equipo estrella

-es impresionante ver la cantidad de debiluchos haya fuera – te dijo Len una noche

-así que Yoh ya te conto

-claro que si hoy te cancelaron el combate aunque no los culpo eres bastante fuerte

-si tal vez pero aun si esto me hace sentir como Hao eso me da nauseas

-no tu nunca te comportarías como ese idiota solo eres fuerte ya te lo dije eso causa miedo

-y tú me tienes miedo – le dijiste mientras jugabas con su cabello

-no tengo por qué pero en tu caso la asustada deberías ser tu estamos solos fuera del alcance de tus niñeras esta vez no hay quien me detenga – te dijo el acorralándote contra una pared

-Len estamos en la vía publica compórtate – pediste entre jadeos ya que él te aprisionaba con su cuerpo

-porque simplemente no veo a ningún testigo tu si – te dijo con eso te beso con fuerza en los labios impidiéndote replicar eso te hizo olvidar lo que pensabas

Len te siguió besando y en un momento sentiste como te levantaba y te cargaba apoyándote por completo contra la pared comenzó a masajear uno de tus pechos ya no eras consiente de lo que sucedía estabas demasiado guiada por la pasión así que no te diste cuenta de en qué momento Len te cargo hacía la casa te dejo caer con suavidad en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camisa mientras tu besabas su cuello de pronto caíste en la realidad que estabas haciendo

-len estamos en casa los demás podrían llegar en cualquier momento y nosotros no podemos

-no lo harán – te dijo entre besos

-como lo sabes –

-están en el restaurante había una especie de fiesta hoy además Yoh y chocolove entretienen a tus guardianas favoritas – te dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro eso te hizo reír

Continuaron donde se habían quedado la pasión te devoraba sentías como el calor iba subiendo por todo tu cuerpo como necesitabas más cada vez más de él no notaste en qué punto ya estabas semi desnuda solo con tu ropa interior encima y el con los pantalones y el torso desnudo comenzaste a retirarle el pantalón cuando él te detuvo

-estas segura que quieres esto – te susurro oías el deseo en su voz sin embargo se detenía por ti no era nada como sebastian es decir nunca había llegado tan lejos con él pero si recordabas una vez en que algo similar había pasado en cómo le gritaste que parara y no lo hizo como de no ser por Bell ese día pudo haber pasado lo peor ahí te diste cuenta de que esto era lo que querías estar por siempre con Len

-si no importa

Lo desnudaste con cuidado y el hizo lo mismo por ti cuando todo se consumó sentiste como las lágrimas rodaban por tu mejilla

-si esto es doloroso puedo parar – te dijo comenzando a retirarse

-no mejorara o al menos eso dicen – le dijiste él fue muy dulce y fue muy lento después se acoplaron y pasaron la mejor noche de su vida juntos a la mañana siguiente te levantaste sentiste un brazo alrededor de tu cintura y viste a Len junto a ti recordaste la noche anterior y te pusiste rojo escarlata era muy tarde los chicos ya debían haber regresado debieron verlos te acurrucaste de nuevo junto a Len y te ocultaste debajo de las sabanas

-eres una cobarde lo sabes verdad – te susurro el mientras te acurrucabas en su pecho

-a si yo soy la cobarde y porque tu no los has encarado

Eso lo hizo sonrojarse

-es más fácil para ti a ti no te esperan dos hienas con cuchillos en manos

-Anna y Nicole no son hienas –dijiste con tono de reproche

-bromeas verdad la primera en entrar anoche fue Jun lamento decir que ni mi hermana estaba preparada para esto – te dijo eso te hizo ser más escarlata aun no habías pensado en Jun para nada ahora se te caía la cara de vergüenza bajaste la mirada eso él lo interpreto distinto ya que su voz ahora sonaba herida

-te arrepientes de lo que hicimos – te dijo notaste su tono estaba muy lastimado

-no es eso es solo que dios nunca podré volver a ver a tu hermana a la cara y los demás ya lo saben

-como es de esperarse Jun trato de tapar nuestra pequeña aventura desafortunadamente la borrachera de tus amigas era alta así que mi hermana consiguió solo alejarlas de esta alcoba por la noche pero hoy en la mañana gracias al idiota de horo-horo

Suspiraste habías escuchado un alboroto en la mañana pero no le habías prestado atención

-así que fue él

-sí y con lo comunicativo que es ya deben saberlo todos sin embargo han tenido el decoro de darnos un poco de intimidad sin embargo dudo que podamos ocultarnos por siempre mi oráculo podría sonar y a diferencia tuya mis enemigos no me temen así que estas lista para enfrentar el mundo –me abrace con más fuerza a él

-creo que eso es un no-me dijo el divertido

-estate seguro de eso pero tenemos que salir tarde o temprano oye y Bell y Bason

-deben andar por ahí cuando comprendieron que hacíamos ayer se esfumaron –me sonroje con ganas de nuevo

-no vas a actuar así verdad

-tal vez solo un tiempo no lo se

-pues espero que no sino te van a acabar – me dijo aun sonriendo

-tu no sientes ni un poco de pena – le dije incrédula

-tal vez pero por ahora mi alegría es mayor -me dijo el mientras me besaba con fuerza y volvía estar encima mío

-no creo que tengamos tiempo para esto –le dije entre risas

-mm tal vez pero presiento que después de lo de anoche voy a tener suerte si me dejan si quiera tomarte de la mano

-no podrán evitarlo te amo – le dije de inmediato me arrepentí ya que lo deje pasmado

-y yo a ti- me contesto en un susurro salimos de la cama y nos cambiamos me tomo de la mano y salimos pude ver lo que sucedía en el exterior al parecer Anna estaba descargando su mal humor con Yoh el cual estaba con un entrenamiento de cargar una vasija llena de agua manteniendo una posición al verte te sonrió ahí estaba el único aliado que podían tener después de lo sucedido

-hola Sara Len – los saludo Horo-horo pero al pronunciar el nombre de tu novio sonaba como si tomara acido

-hola horo-horo buenos días – saludaste restándole importancia

-o vaya así que por fin despertaron es bueno ver que ese bruto no te mato descargándose pero por favor Sara pudiste haberme dicho lo que pretendías y así no me hubiese topado con ese panorama al despertar como sea lo hecho, hecho esta sin embargo aun pagara la estancia en la pensión tu eres mi amiga no él y ya que es oficial creo que tus gastos deben correr por su cuenta después de todo su familia está en una buena posición económica después de todo – te dijo Anna

Le sonreíste un poco aliviada temías que después de lo sucedido le arrancara la cabeza a Len

-sin embargo cabeza de pico aun mantengo lo que te dije ese día en el hospital si tan solo la veo llorar un solo día por ti te vuelo la cabeza – le dijo sentiste como len se ponía rígido pero asentía

-vaya eso salió mejor de lo previsto no creen – les dijo Manta no te habías fijado en él de hecho estaba sentado junto a horo-horo el cual aun lucía extraño

-si de hecho supero las expectativas donde está el otro demonio- pregunto Len solo para ser golpeado por Anna

-mm Nicole esta con Jun al parecer revisando si eres digno de que una Redbird este contigo yo pensé que eso de ser tus guardianes era solamente pura paramalla nunca nos dijiste que en realidad eran algo así como tus guardaespaldas Sara – me dijo Manta me sonroje es verdad que había olvidado mencionar ese detalle la familia de Nicole e Isac eran algo así como Jil para Len este me miro extrañado

-veras para mi ellos son como jil para ti ellos cuidan de mi la verdad desde que nana se encarga de mi crianza el resto de la familia me ha dejado ser libre pero no puedo simplemente desparecer para ellos ya que soy la última heredera de la rama más fuerte de la familia así que supongo tras esto deben estar viendo como arreglan esto – dije algo triste

-no entiendo que hay que arreglar- pregunto desde detrás de Yoh amidamaru

-veras solo hay dos posible soluciones para este predicamento – dijo bell mientras aparecía a mi lado – aunque yo no creo que esto sea un problema para usted señorita

-Bell

-la verdad es bastante obvio así que supongo que el señorito con lo inteligente que es ya debe saber por dónde va lo que hablan su hermana y la señorita Nicole – dijo bason apareciendo

-perdón que – preguntamos Len y yo confundidos

-es bastante simple si lo piensan con claridad solo hay dos opciones a esto una es que no se vuelvan a ver – dijo Anna de inmediato sentí como Len me abrazaba posesivamente

-y la otra es que se conviertan en prometidos y a la larga se casen Jun y Nicole deben estar arreglando eso los procedimientos para el compromiso – dijo Anna como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

Estabas pasmada nunca habías pensado en esa posibilidad casarte con len volteaste a verlo para ver si se reflejaba en su rostro la misma confusión que en el tuyo pero en el de él solo viste resolución amor eso te hizo quererlo aún más

-pero si eso es obvio que tanto habla mi hermana con la francesa

-no lo sé a decir verdad era de esperarse una unión así es decir ustedes son shamanes así que las familias tratarían de emparentarlos con alguien así además no creo que seas débil tu historia es casi tan larga como la de ella así que esto solo debe ser para fijar fechas isac está muy contento dijo que de esta manera era mejor que si quiera así tu elegirías ya que tu familia ya tenía sus propios candidatos para después del torneo

Te estremeciste sabías que algo así se cocinaba en Europa tus tías y familiares no te iban a dejar solo esfumarte de sus vidas nana debió pedirles tiempo se supone que la mayoría de las de tu familia al llegar a los 18 se casaban así que se suponía ya debías estar prometida a alguien

-y no es tan malo o si – te pregunto Yoh

-claro que no es genial es solo que es muy repentino – dijiste no notaste en que momento horo-horo se esfumo pero ya no lo veías por ahí


	23. Chapter 23

**Horo-horo**

Salí a caminar la verdad es que no podía pensar en eso al final sabía que nunca había tenido una posibilidad con Sara pero apenas me estaba recomponiendo de saber que ellos habían pasado la noche juntos cuando me saltaban con esta noticia ella le pertenecería para siempre ya no había vuelta atrás lo sabía pero aun así era doloroso pensar en ellos dos juntos además ahora que Hao se enterara no estaban pensando en él que tal si el decidía matarla si no sería de él no sería de nadie él me parecía esa clase de persona me preocupe de nuevo

Me aleje solo para toparme con unos shamanes que se oían como unos charlatanes que hablaban del final de ser devorados por el demonio

-quien creería en semejantes patrañas –exclame y empecé a alejarme hasta que escuche una voz conocida

-entonces mi hermano será devorado por el diablo –no podía ser o si era pilika

-pilika – pregunte confuso mientras ella se lanzaba sobre mí como solía hacerlo siempre

-hermano – me abrazo al parecer estos sujetos habían conseguido asustarla

-hermano ay que volver a nuestras casas debemos pasar el ultimo respiro con nuestra familia ya no importa si no logras crear ese campo de plantas

-tonta ya no digas esas cosas

-pero que no ves que es el fin del mundo – me dijo aun llorando

-ay pilika no deberías creer todas las charlatanerías que escuchas en la calle

-Quieres decir que es mentira

-Por supuesto que si

-como te atreves niño no duden de mi – me dijo el hombre que estaba en medio del circulo vaticinando el fin de estos días

-por favor quieren dejar en paz a mi hermana

-así es por escucharlos casi me convence dejen de decir esos embustes

-que no lo son

-pues cuando mi hermano se convierta en shaman King el diablo jamás nos visitara

-así que tú también estas participando jovencito – me dijo ese hombre

-claro que si tienes algún problema con eso – le dije molesto hoy no estaba para tolerar estas ridiculeces

-los jóvenes no deberían exponerse de esa manera

-y quien eres tú para decirlo

-necesitamos que solo una persona se convierta en el recipiente de toda esa maldad esa es la responsabilidad del verdadero shaman King cargar con eso sobre sus hombros yo estoy decidido a ser esa entidad un niño no está capacitado para ese trabajo

-en primer lugar no soy un niño y en segundo eso no pasara ya que yo tengo mis propios anhelos que deseo llevar a cabo – dije mientras tomaba la mano de mi hermana y me retiraba de aquel lugar

Llegamos al restaurante me intrigaba como es que mi hermana había conseguido dar con la aldea apache es decir a nosotros nos había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí y nuestros gastos los cubría casi todos Len de nuevo pensar en el me enfermaba así que decidí volver mi atención a mi hermana

-oye pilika me agrada ver que estas aquí pero como diste con este lugar

-kalim me mando una invitación – dijo señalando al apache que me había examinado

-vaya pero

-si yo la invite es un gusto verte pilika por cierto aquí hay artesanías y muchas cosas que comprar si te interesa –

-así que es por eso vaya porque no me sorprende – le dije mientras el colocaba un plato de comida frente a pilika

-bueno hermanita es muy bueno verte come algo por favor – de inmediato ella empezó a revolver en su bolsa y saco un cuaderno

-hermano quiero que hablemos de los horarios para tu entrenamiento – me dijo segura yo me estremecí aunque tal vez con pilika aquí conseguiría distraerme lo suficiente para que no me afectara la felicidad de mis amigos aunque aún tenía miedo vi su libreta era peor que Anna su entrenamiento me iba a matar

-Pero pilika esto es demasiado

-no lo creo si quieres ser shaman King debes entrenar muy duro y

-no crees que estas mal – comente algo tranquilo

-así es están equivocados niños vengo a decirles que se olviden de esa idea de ser shaman King son muy jóvenes y ese trabajo requiere de una tremenda responsabilidad deberían olvidarlo tu alma es joven pero yo puedo guiarla por el camino correcto – comenzó de nuevo ese sujeto extraño

-ustedes de nuevo porque no dejan tranquilo a mi hermano de una vez por todas él se convertirá en shaman King no necesita que ustedes vengan a molestarlo

-cómo quieres salvar al mundo con un poco de tu ignorancia el shaman King es una persona que debe cargar con todo el sufrimiento del mundo

-vámonos pilika no te desgastes con ellos

-pero

-tienen que escuchar

Salimos y fuimos caminando los chicos estaban ahí de nuevo pude ver como Len abrazaba a Sara aún estaba molesto por eso pero me irritaba más el sujeto de hace un rato

-hola como has estado – saludo Anna a pilika no entendía como ella podía quererla

-hola a todos –saludo mi hermana

-mm aunque no los conozco a todos –dijo mientras miraba a Sara y chocolove

-mm pilika ella es Sara mi prometida y él es chocolove ella es la hermana menor de horo-horo- los presento Len

-vaya tu prometida hermano ella es muy bonita cuando tendré yo una cuñada

-vaya la campana menor de horo-horo es muy atrevida – comento el negro solo para que Sara estallara en carcajadas seguida de pilika después de que entendió el chiste

-no es posible pilika también los entiende ahora pensara que si es gracioso ya que dos personas se ríen de sus chistes-comento Ryu

-bueno mejor cuéntanos que te puso de mal humor se te nota en la cara – me pregunto Yoh mm había tanto que decir respecto a eso así que decidí contarles lo del shaman que acababa de conocer así que entraron en una cafetería

-que un niño no se puede convertir en shaman King pero nosotros no somos niños –comento chocolove

-tal vez no pero si nos comparas con muchos de los otros participantes si somos de los shamanes más jóvenes que han venido

-aun así no tiene derecho a juzgar quien sí y quien no puede convertirse en shaman King – dijo Anna sorbiendo su te

-la verdad es que si debió ser realmente molesto para ti – dijo Sara

-mm bueno en realidad no importa ya que yo me quedare con ese título después de todo – dijo chocolove

-se vale soñar – comento Len entre risas

El día paso la verdad la presencia aquí de pilika me hacía más llevadero el compromiso de Len y Sara sus guardianes aún no se mostraban pero Jun había vuelto

-y bien – pregunto Len al verla

-esta aceptado pero deben comunicarlo a tu abuela hemos decidido dejar de lado su pequeño desliz pero Nicole quiere que estén más bueno más bien menos juntos –dijo Jun entre risas

-vaya así que después de todo se puede decir que ya eres mi nueva hermana – dijo jun mientras abrazaba a Sara

-Jun no hagas eso – le dijo Len

-acostúmbrate Leny ahora que pase a formar parte de la familia oficialmente será una figura pública y no podrás tenerla para ti solo – le dijo aun sonriendo yo decidí dar un paseo ya que me afectaba mucho verlos juntos

Salí a correr empecé realizando algunos de los ejercicios diseñados por pilika eran agotadores pero no malos del todo hasta que aparecieron de nuevo ellos

-ahí no otra vez ustedes

-no vamos a dejarte en paz chico te demostraremos que estas equivocado y que esa confusión en tu corazón no te ayudara a ser shaman King

-eso no es de su incumbencia

-tal vez no pero – en ese momento sonó mi oráculo virtual anunciándome que nuestro siguiente oponente serían esos shamanes

-bueno ya que seremos oponentes te mostrare como esa confusión puede ser tu perdición

-ya te dije que eso no te incumbe

Tras esto me retire estaba viendo hacia los grandes espíritus lo hacía mucho desde que llegamos aquí me relajaba mucho de pronto vi llegar a pilika ella se sentó a mi lado

-hermano verdad que nuestro sueño no es algo imposible de cumplir tu si podrás convertirte en shaman King- me dijo muy triste mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-no importa si uno es joven o no la oportunidad se presenta solo cada 500 años pero no te preocupes ya verás que yo seré el ganador – le dije ella me sonrió

 **Sara**

-en que piensas me pregunto mi prometido mientras miraba las estrellas

-en horo-horo- inmediatamente me puso mala cara

-que te preocupa del tontito – lo mire mal

-si estas con esa actitud no te lo voy a decir

-lo siento es solo que aún me es molesto el que te preocupes por él o por –se callo

-lo sé pero se veía muy perturbado esos shamanes realmente lo alteraron

-no debe prestarles atención después de todo son de esa clase de personas que creen tener la razón no vale preocuparse por ellas no crees

-tal vez pero

En eso sonó el oráculo virtual de Len

-y bien

-tengo pelea mañana así que me retiro debo descansar si quiero mantener de una pieza a tu amigo el perturbado –le enseñe la lengua pero él me sonrió

Llego la hora de la pelea desafortunadamente esta vez era en una especie de coliseo así que tenían mucho publico

-vaya pobre Len no le gusta tener público –comento Jun

-cómo es posible con su familia debería estar acostumbrado además con Sara como compañera ella es famosa debe habituarse a la gente – dijo Isac Nicole aún no estaba feliz del todo por nuestra unión ni lo estaría hasta recibir la respuesta oficial de nana pero Isac lo había aceptado

Vimos entrar a los chicos a la arena junto con el otro equipo

-esos sujetos son los que molestaban a mi hermano – me dijo Pilika

-bueno entonces el tendrá la oportunidad de demostrarles que están equivocados – dijo Yoh mientras le sonreía

-sin embargo esos shamanes transmiten un poder diferente – dijo Nicole

-a mi horo-horo me dijo que son los salvajes se supone que sus poderes tienen una relación con el diablo

-no veo que fausto se altere así que lo dudo –comento Anna

-sin embargo hay algo oscuro en el poder que manifiestan – dije

-bueno de cualquier manera no lo sabremos hasta que comience la pelea – podía ver a pilika la cual lucía aterrada

-ahora que hacen – pregunto Jun

-al parecer el líder de los salvajes desafía a horo-horo

-vaya perdedor va a ser aplastado – dijo Isac

-si es obvio que nuestro amigo es más poderosos – dijo Nicole segura pero yo presentía que algo iba mal mire hacía Len y este asinto para que me calmara sabía que de salir algo mal el ayudaría a horo-horo

Len y chocolove terminaron rápidamente con los amigos del líder pero la oscuridad encerró a horo-horo

-dios eso es muy peligroso

-el no perderá relájense – dijo Anna

Después de un rato el poder de horo-horo exploto y gano después de todo

-hermano lo hiciste muy bien – gritaba pilika dejándome sorda

Al caminar abrace a Len y le sonreí a mi amigo el cual pese a estar agotado se veía más contento

Después de comer y festejar fui a ver a horo-horo

-como estas aparte de escondiéndote de tu nueva couch

-tan obvio es que me oculto de pilika

-algo para quien te conoce pero no te preocupes esta con chocolove le está contando chiste

-es bueno ver que al fin tenga un uso útil ese comediante malo

-oye a mí también me da risa

-no lo entiendo

-no creo que nadie

-que te hizo salir de la oscuridad –le pregunte el me miro y se sonrojo

-no creo que deba contestarte eso

-porque no

-no es correcto – me dijo mirándome de pronto triste

-bueno lo que haya sido me alegra que hayas ganado y que estés aquí de nuevo

Me sonrió aunque aún se veía triste

-oye que no te quepan dudas solamente decirte esto pero yo voy a ser el próximo shaman King lo siento por Len

Eso me hizo reír de nuevo era mi amigo

-bueno eso ya lo veremos mi novio está decidido a ganar

-Y que vas a ser si tu ganas – me pregunto el de pronto

-vaya rezar por que aún me quiera pese a que le gane

-lo hará sería un tonto si no – me dijo Horo-horo tomo mi cara entre sus manos y beso mi frente con cuidado

-sería un gran tonto si no

Tras esto se alejó dejándome ahí pasmada en el piso de pronto escuche risa a mi alrededor y las vi eran esas chicas las amigas de hao

-vaya así que después de todo no solo tienes al tontito ese sino a este también es un desperdicio que el señor hao piense en ti

-mm pues por mi puede enfocarse en quien a él le plazca me tiene sin cuidado – les dije molesta mientras comenzaba a marcharme

-desafortunadamente el señor hao parece más que interesado en ti así que te daremos un consejo mejor apártate de ellos o terminaran muertos

-bueno no es como si tu fueras a vivir en cuanto el señor hao sepa de tu compromiso dudo que tu o el tontito vivan lo suficiente- se me helo la sangre después de esas palabras de la chica pelirroja

-vaya así que no lo habías pensado mary pensó que debías saberlo pero debes ser muy tonta si no –comento la rubia

-siendo así chicas deberíamos dejarla sola ya que su prometido debe esperarla – me dijeron entre risas

Comencé a llorar una vez que salieron de mi campo de visión

-señorita está bien – me dijo Belldandy apareciendo detrás mío

-Bell que estoy haciendo ese infeliz va a matar a Len y todo ser a mi culpa

-no ya vera que no todo saldrá bien él no se atreverá ahora usted es tan fuerte como él podría matarlo si la hace estallar

-pero y si eso no le importa y si

-y si nada no deberías dejar que esas brujas te perturben – me dijo Anna

-cuanto tiempo llevas aquí

-el suficiente y no deberías darles importancia están celosas de que su adorado hao te quiera y a ellas no

-mm aun así

-relájate todo se resolverá

Caminamos rumbo a casa a la mañana siguiente fui a hacer las compras con Manta y fausto ya que al parecer Len había sido secuestrado por chocolve para entrenar

Mientras reposábamos en una banca después de las compras vimos a una mujer que se desmayó fausto corrió a ayudarla aunque fausto sonreía se veía que la situación de la mujer era delicada

Manta relataba a los demás lo sucedido ya que ella y su esposo e hijo estaban participando en el torneo

-su situación es delicada verdad – le pregunte a fausto mientras Manta conversaba con los demás

-si así es

-que horrible entonces en combate ella podría –Fausto lo entendió de inmediato y asintió

Los chicos estaban discutiendo como siempre así que no nos prestaban atención

-pobre manta quedo muy prendado de esa familia –comentaste mientras veías a tu amigo sonreír

Al día siguiente Manta insistió en ir a ver el combate de esa familia los chicos mostraron interés ya que al parecer eran un equipo famoso que peleaba apoyándose y sus posesiones se complementaban la pelea fue sumamente interesante sin embargo lo dicho se hizo realidad la mujer no soporto la carga y se desmayo

-paso como dijiste – comente con Fausto manta nos miraba incrédulo

-ya lo sabían

-si era evidente que la carga de las batallas la harían desfallecer

-si sigue con este ritmo es probable que muera – comento fríamente fausto

-cómo puedes decirlo así – dijo manta

\- No es crueldad es solo que él tiene razón además no somos quien para juzgar como deciden utilizar su vida-le dije a manta

-ellos ya conocían las consecuencias de esto de antemano – le dijo fausto a manta

Tras esa discusión Manta estaba muy raro al parecer no entendía tu actitud ni la de fausto

-deja de perturbarte – te dijo len mientras mirabas otra pelea

-perdón que

-se en que piensas pero no puedes cambiar las circunstancias de los que están aquí

-pero

-no simplemente no hagas esto ellos tienen sus motivos y Fausto tiene razón ellos conocían las consecuencias de pelear tras estar en ese estado así que tú y manta deberían dejar pasar ese tema

Suspiraste Len como siempre tenía razón de pronto sonó el oráculo de Ryu

-vamos contra el equipo encellos

-vaya

-eso sí que es mala suerte – se quejó horo-horo

Asentí me preocupaba mucho esa familia pero tenía mis propios problemas

Me carcomía por dentro la amenaza de esas chicas


End file.
